Love, Life and Music
by IdIoTiC-FrEaK-Of-NaTuRe
Summary: AH! Fang's got a secret. But will she ever feel the same. And with the drama of high school, will Iggy ever be able to keep his promise. Or will the fame get to their heads, and make them forget the people that were there from before. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay hey, people. This is my second official story *randomly has the need to cackle loudly* so don't hold it against me. Beware the swearing in the story... but all of it is needed. So other then that I have pretty much nothing left to say... So stop reading this and start reading...**

**Disclaimer: Well see, the thing is, I don't own Maximum Ride... I want to, but I don't. If I did then I would be on a beach somewhere writing **_**books**_**, and James Patterson would be here typing these. But nope. So yeah...**

**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V**

"Hey Max, are you ready." Iggy said, stepping inside. I nodded and grabbed my keys. I stepped out of my house and locked the door.

"Where's Fang?" I asked. Fang and Iggy are my two best friends; they lived across the street from me and were brothers. They did mostly everything together or with me. Oh, and if you're wondering, no, their parents didn't actually name them Fang or Iggy.

Fang's real name is Nicholas Ride. He likes Fang better because it fits his personality better. He's always the dark, quiet, scary, dangerous looking person who people said is emo and no one wanted to be around. At least that's how it USED to be. Keyword: used. Not lots of people wanted to be around him until about the summer after grade 5-when people finally stopped believing in cooties- and then all the girls noticed how "drop-dead-gorgeous" he was. He was always surrounded by girls that I barely ever got to see him. I thought I lost my best friend. Then he just stopped talking to girls all in one. I was so happy. Then in grade six he started playing basket-ball. He had always been good at sports and our school was undefeated for the whole year. Then in grade seven he went out for track and now he's the second fastest kid in the school. Until grade 8 I had my friend. Then he joined basket-ball, baseball, and track. Where did he get the time? Then last year he joined the football team, _along _with basket-ball, baseball, and track. Being the M.V.P. in every team, he had every girl in the year thinking he was hot and trying to ask him out. Even though he was a sophomore, some of the seniors thought he was hot-well they use the term 'cute' because he's younger, but still. Then he started a band and became the teenage rock god of the century. He and Iggy are both sixteen. He likes to; run, sing, write music, play guitar, read, and draw. He spends every day of his life trying to out-do Iggy. It's really funny.

Iggy's Real name is Alexander Griffiths. We used to always call him Alex but after awhile he got jealous of the teachers calling Fang "Fang" not Nick or Nicholas like they did with him. So he picked a name to. After about a week we changed his name from what he pick which was, ready, Jim Bob-John David-Billy Bob Thornton- Jimi Hendrix- Terry Fox junior-the third, **(AN: That was actually what we had decided to call my friend, we just call him bob now.) **to just Iggy. He plays in Fangs band too. He likes to run, sing, dance (if you wanna call it that), play guitar, play the drums, read, and write songs. Like Fang he spends every day of his life trying to outdo Fang. He is also a track star and now the third fastest kid in the state; he's running-back in football. He's also one of the 'hottest' guys in the school.

"He said he was going early, something about meeting someone. I'm not sure who. But I'm guessing it had something to do with Lissa." Ig said. I nodded sadly. Lissa was Fangs girlfriend. She hated me because I was Fangs best friend and always with him. She had red hair and the most annoying walk. She was pressed against Fang whenever she had the chance. And it annoyed the crap out of Iggy and me.

I slowed down my pace so he could catch up to me. I sighed inwardly. We ran the rest of the way to school and, naturally, Iggy won. I saw J.J, Cody and Nudge by the fence and we walked over. Nudge waved and Iggy smiled at her. I saw her blush a little and rolled my eyes. I saw someone move in the corner of my eye and turned around. I saw Fang, being pushed against a wall, by the person I hated the most right now. I sighed again and turned away.

'_'_ the bell rang. Iggy and I broke off from the rest of them and walked to our lockers.

"I don't like her either. Fang's a good guy and I know he can do better." He said quietly. I looked up at him. He was 6'1", and taller than Fang at 5'10". I was shorter then both of them at 5'7"

"I know. She doesn't deserve him. I mean...she's always bitching to him then he gets back home feeling pissed off... I mean look." I pointed to where Lissa was there, proving my point. They were in a corner. Lissa was talking loudly but no one was paying attention.

"No!! You don't pay enough damn attention to me! Like I see you talking to your brother enough and you'd see him at home so there's no reason to talk to him at school, where you _should be_ talking to _me!!"_ She said. Fang was leaning against a wall and looking calmer than ever. I knew for a fact that he knew just as well as everyone else did that he and Lissa shouldn't be going out, but for some reason he continued to date her. I don't know why.

"I don't have enough damn time to talk to _anyone_ here. And I would if it weren't for your tongue constantly being down my throat. So don't go around saying shit bout me not paying enough attention to you. Okay. I mean, I haven't talked to_ half_ of the people I normally talk to. I haven't talked to Max at all since we started 'dating' and I don't even _see_ Iggy anymore. And he's my _brother_." Fang said evenly. It was weird...Lissa, practically screaming at the top of her lungs. And Fang, not even raising his voice. Iggy and I kept walking as if we _hadn't_ just _heard_ their whole conversation. Iggy shook his head again.

"See what I'm saying..." he said I nodded. "He doesn't deserve to get yelled at, by anyone. No one can yell at Fang, it's just not done." I nodded again. It was true. His family, friends, cousins, none of them ever yelled at Fang. He was just that kind of person. He would do something and make you want to yell at him, even for a second, but you just can't do it. But Lissa over there, she's yelling at him almost as much as she's sucking his face.

We entered the class and sat down. A few seconds later Fang walked in looking slightly mad. He smiled at me then came over and sat down. Lissa stormed in and everyone turned to her; expecting her to walk in, flash a wannabe smile at Fang, he'd slightly smiled back, she'd walk to her seat in a huff, her friends would rush to her side, giving Fang dirty looks, he'd roll his eyes, then the bell would ring...happens every-day. And guess what... something changed. Fang didn't smile back to her. He got up and left. Lissa looked stunned. So did everyone else, I looked at Iggy, he just shrugged. I got up and ran after Fang. I found him leaning on a wall around the corner. He looked at me then stared at the wall.

"You're probably wondering why I left and going to ask me to go back after telling you. Am I right?" He asked in a monotone voice. I nodded. "I left because I just didn't feel like being in there anymore. I'm tired of her thinking I don't, quote, 'spend enough, damn time with her.' I don't care anymore." He said. He sank down on the wall and brought his knees to his head. I sat down beside him.

"Then break up with her. I mean why kiss her and get bitched at, rather than not talking to her and not being yelled at?" He looked at me.

"Because I can't, she... she knows something. She said she'd tell everyone, unless I dated her. But I didn't want to believe she knew. She texted me what she knew. So unless I wanted my secret to be out...until I had actually _wanted_ it to be out...then I would just have to put up with her and her bitchy ways. Happy story isn't it?" He said, smiling. I smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah it is... the bells gonna ring soon. Are you coming?" I asked him getting up. He shook his head.

"No, I'll get to the class, but I'm gonna stay out here for a little." He said looking up at me then at his feet again. I nodded and ran back to homeroom. When I opened the door everyone looked at me.

"Um...Did I miss something?" I asked Iggy, sitting down. He shook his head.

"No, it's just you went to Fang, Lissa didn't. Lissa should've, but didn't. Oh well. Is he ok?" He said.

"Yeah he's ok; he is just tired of everything." That reminds me. I got up and walked over to Lissa. "What do you have on Fang?" I asked giving her a glare. She looked at me scared then recomposed herself. She smiled innocently at me.

"I don't know what you mean." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's B.S. and you know it. You, I, and everyone else in the whole damn_ world_ know if Fang had a _choice_, he would pick anyone but you, so obviously you know something, and you're going to tell me what it is." I said. Her friends had backed off a little. Lissa shook her head.

"No, thank you. It's between me and Fang. So if you wanna know then go ask him. But I'm not telling you. Oops. Bye, Maxi." She said I narrowed my eyes at her. No one ever calls me Maxi except for Iggy. Not even Fang called me that. "I can't believe he loves her..." I heard Lissa mutter to her friends. I stopped dead. _What, whose her? Me? No it couldn't be._ I thought. The bell rang and we all went to our class. I had math with Iggy and Fang. Me and Iggy walked to the class and I stopped I saw Fang and Lissa 'talking' again.

"No, that's not how it works, Fang! You are supposed to smile back at me. Not run out of the freaking class. I mean, what the hell were you doing?! I mean, if you want everyone to know your little secret...then I suggest you better start acting more like a boyfriend." She said and Fang nodded looking more pissed than usual. He stalked off and headed into the class, not even noticing us. Iggy and I looked at each other.

"This needs to stop...Now." we said at the same time.

**(A.N.: I was going to stop here, but it just didn't seem...long enough to me. So I'm going to do it again in Fangs POV...Enjoy!!)**

**Fangs P.O.V**

I woke up annoyed by the constant ringing of my phone. I picked it up and looked at it. '_Text message, text message,' _it said. I looked at my inbox. _10 unread messages._ 10?! Who's possibly awake at 7:45 in the morning? I opened one of the messages, From Lissa, of course, that's who. It said she wanted me to get to school early, so since she was my *cough, cough* 'Loving' girlfriend, I got up. After showering and putting on some clean black clothes **(shocker!)**, I ran down stairs. Iggy was already up and I grabbed an apple, "I'm leaving early, okay? Meeting someone. Bye." I said he nodded. I ran most of the way to school and stopped when I saw Lissa. She was wearing a _very, very short_ mini skirt and a tank top that revealed part of her stomach. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her.

"Hi," I said. "Why did you want me here so early?" I didn't get an answer but I think I'm going to have a headache soon. She pushed me against the wall and I hit my head from the impact. She went on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to mine. I sighed and moved my head. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and tried as hard as I could not to groan. I really, _really, really_ didn't want to kiss her, but I had to anyways. She knew something, something that I didn't want anyone else to know, at least not yet. So I closed my eyes and imagined her to be someone else. I felt her hands move down to the bottom of my shirt and she started to lift it up. I pulled back.

"No...No. Lissa, don't." I said. She looked mad at me. But I didn't give a shit.

'_BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG'_ the bell rang and I walked into the school, leaving Lissa standing there like an idiot. I got my stuff out of my locker and my arm was dragged away. I followed Lissa annoyed.

"What do you want now?" I asked leaning against a wall.

"Shut up Fang! I'm tired of your damn attitude. You don't want everyone to know you little secret now do you? I didn't think so. So you should be nice to me." She said loudly.

"Lissa, I _am _being nice to you. Okay. I have spent the last seven _weeks_ being nice to you. What more do you want from me? I'm _so sorry_ if I don't want to damn _sleep_ with you. Is that what you want?" I asked her. She was pissing me off now. She's done this every-day for the last seven weeks and I was tired of it.

"No!! You don't pay enough damn attention to me! Like I see you talking to your brother enough and you'd see him at home so there's no reason to talk to him at school, where you _should be_ talking to _me!!"_ She said. That was it. She's' telling me who I can and can't talk to now. No, that won't work for me.

"I don't have enough damn time to talk to _anyone_ here. And I would if it weren't for your tongue constantly being down my throat. So don't go around saying shit bout me not paying enough attention to you. Okay. I mean, I haven't talked to_ half_ of the people I normally talk to. I haven't talked to Max at all since we started 'dating' and I don't even _see_ Iggy anymore. And he's my _brother_." I said, surprised that my voice was keeping even.

Before she could say anything else I walked off to homeroom. I entered the room and saw Max and Iggy. Max waved to me and I smiled at her. As I sat down beside her, Lissa walked in looking extremely mad. I smiled triumphantly. _It makes me feel good to know that I caused that._ I thought. Everyone turned to her; expecting her to walk in, flash a wannabe smile at me, I'd slightly smile back, she'd walk to her seat in a huff, her friends would rush to her side, giving me dirty looks, I'd roll my eyes, then the bell would ring...happens every-day. But not today. I couldn't take it today, so I got up and left. I ran down the hall and turned a corner. I leaned against the wall and saw Max coming. I continued to stare at the wall.

"You're probably wondering why I left and going to ask me to go back after telling you. Am I right?" I asked in a monotone voice. She nodded. "I left because I just didn't feel like being in there anymore. I'm tired of her thinking I don't, quote, 'spend enough, damn time with her.' I don't care anymore." I said. I sank down on the wall and brought my knees to my head. She sat down beside me.

"Then break up with her. I mean why kiss her and get bitched at, rather than not talking to her and not being yelled at?" I looked at her.

"Because I can't, she... she knows something. She said she'd tell everyone, unless I dated her. But I didn't want to believe she knew. She texted me what she knew. So unless I wanted my secret to be out...until I had actually _wanted_ it to be out...then I would just have to put up with her and her bitchy ways. Happy story isn't it?" I said, smiling. She smiled back and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah it is... the bells gonna ring soon. Are you coming?" She asked me getting up. I shook my head.

"No, I'll get to the class, but I'm gonna stay out here for a little." I said looking up at her then at my feet again. I felt her leave then sat there for a few more minutes.

'_' _the bell rang and I got up. Lissa grabbed my arm again.

"Leave me alone Lissa." I said calmly.

"No, that's not how it works, Fang! You are supposed to smile back at me. Not run out of the freaking class. I mean, what the hell were you doing?! I mean, if you want everyone to know your little secret...then I suggest you better start acting more like a boyfriend." She said. I stepped forward roughly causing her to step back, afraid I was going to hit her. She let go of my arm and I ran to math. I saw Max and sat down in the desk beside her. She smiled at me and I smiled back, properly. She looked away and the teacher started her lesson. I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think of was; _this is your fault, max. I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you. You're my secret... I..._

**Well...what'd ya think. Love it? Hate it? Like it? TELL ME!!!!**

**READ & REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!! Flames are excepted but not totally wanted VVVVVVV-this is supposed to be at the green button if its not I'm going to be very angry!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers. I wanna personally thank ****ktroxursoxoff**** f****or being my first reviewer. Also to Book-Nerd:) and Iced-Tea-XD for being reviewers 3, 4, and 5 (no I didn't count wrong. I just skipped #2 because she's my friend) oh and another thing, I'm going to be updating a chapter whenever I have two chapters ahead of that chapter done- so you won't be getting chapter three until I'm finished chapter five, but I'm almost done so you should get it soon.**

**Tell me now: Do you want Eggy to be in the story or Niggy! I really could fit them both in really well but I don't know which one to pick!! So I need your help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I don't own Fang or Iggy. But I do own Denis and Zach! Ooh, and my headphones! There's music that I don't own coming from them.**

**Anyways before I bore you too much here's chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

_**Max P.O.V.**_

"Hey guys, are we going to practice?" I asked Iggy. He, Denis, Josh, and Zach were here. They were all in the band. We call our self the "Flock". Angel, Fangs little sister, always had a thing for birds. So when we were deciding on the name for the band she skipped in and thought we should choose that. We all thought it was a cool name because we could all make up a different meaning to it. I picked trust, Denis picked power, Iggy picked help, Angel picked beauty, Josh picked magical, Zach picked awesome, and Fang picked togetherness. So each word describes both the word flock and the band.

"Yeah, but I want to try out the playlist for the concert we are doing for the school on Monday, then the one for the city concert next month. Okay?" Iggy said. Everyone nodded and we set up. I seemed to be the only one who noticed we didn't have our lead singer there.

"Well, I guess Fang... got sidetracked by something really important, so max...we should, um, practice the songs you're singing." Denis said. We all agreed with him and started practicing. WE practiced for almost half an hour before fang finally came.

"I am _so _sorry, but I was dealing with something." He said. We nodded in understanding and he grabbed his guitar. "Um...did you guys practice the stuff for the school yet?" He asked.

"We... we practiced max's part but I guess we can practice your part now." Zach said. Fang nodded.

"Big bad world, then Black or White, Fireflies, then finish with lean on me." Iggy said, reading the playlist. We all nodded and Zach and I started playing. Fang was our lead singer, I was lead guitar but sometimes me and fang switched, Iggy was on bass guitar, Josh on rhythm guitar or on keyboard or synthesiser, and Denis on drums.

_It's a big bad world,_

_We're doing what we can... _Fang started singing but was rudely interrupted by the doorbell. He got up and ran down stairs. I kept strumming some of the cords. Iggy went down after a few seconds to see who was at the door. They were both gone for at least five minutes. We thought about going down to see what was going on but voted against it.

"Look bitch..." We heard Iggy say. We all looked at each other. Iggy usually doesn't call anyone 'bad names' so this was weird. We didn't go down though. A few minutes later we heard someone coming up the stairs, we all turned expecting it to be Fang or Iggy. When Lissa came up I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Josh asked her. It was official, we all hated her.

"Fang-y let me in. So I'm gonna stay up here and there's nothing any of you can do about it." She said snidely. I got up and went to the top of the stairs.

"FANG!!! Get up here _now!" _I screamed. He bolted up the stairs with Iggy right behind him.

"Huh, where's the fire?" He said. I stood up and pulled him around the corner.

"What the hell is she doing here? I don't want her here, Iggy doesn't want her here, and no one wants her here. Not even you. So why is she here?!" I half yelled-half whispered so that no one else heard me but Fang understood how angry at him I was.

"I know no one wants her here. She came and wouldn't leave ask Iggy. It's just that she's gonna be bitching about it tomorrow so I might as well just save me one day with-out her bitchy ways. But I swear she won't be here at all. I promise you." He said, and I looked in his eyes. He meant it, didn't want to get yelled at anymore but there wasn't anything he could do about it. I nodded.

"Lissa go into Fangs room and _stay there_." Iggy said. Lissa nodded and gave Fang a flirtatious smile. He rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"Now where were we?" Fang asked. We started playing again and after at least an hour and a half practice was over.

"I'm sorry I was late for the practice. But Lissa...she's...she's just so annoying." He said when Iggy had left. I nodded.

"Fang, what's your secret? It can't be that bad." I said. "You have to tell me... please." He looked at me.

"I... Max... I just... I don't think I can. I mean I want to, I really do, really. But I just can't. Not right now. I'm sorry." He said. His eyes looked darker than usual, he looked annoyed still.

"Fang...You have to tell somebody. Tell Iggy, if you do then your secret would technically be out and you can stop dating that bitch." _And start dating me..._ I mentally added. "Fang it's not right that she holds that against you. You have to do _something_ about it." With that I got up. He stood too and walked with me to the door. As I was putting on my jacket I turned to him. "Tell Iggy. Please. I don't like seeing you like this. It's hurting _us._ You shouldn't be getting yelled at by anyone. Tell him. Tonight. Promise me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope to sing, take a bee and make it sting." He said. It was the promise we had made up when we were eight. Fang had made me promise not to tell Iggy about his tree house, and I said I wouldn't if he showed me the tree house. So he did, and when I was climbing the ladder a bee came near my ear. I scared me and I fell off the ladder, landing on Fang. Thus the promise was made.

I smiled and nodded, turning to leave. I stepped outside and Fang followed.

"I'll tell him. Tonight. You're right. It's not right for her to always be bitching to me, or for me to let her. Thank you." He said quietly. I smiled.

"I take it your still not going to tell me your secret...?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not a chance...yet." He said. I put my arms around him. He smiled and hugged me back. After a few seconds we both pulled back and I started jogging to my house, which wasn't too far away. When I got to my doorstep I turned and waved then stepped inside. _Please Fang tell him, just so someone knows. You shouldn't be dating her._

**

* * *

**

Fangs P.O.V (A/N: I've decided I'm going to continue doing it like this. Starting the chapter with one person's POV then finishing it in someone else's.

Finally the last bell rung and everyone was leaving the classroom. I went to my locker and checked to see if I had any practices. Only one today for the band, but I had a football practice tomorrow morning. I closed my locker door and turned to leave when I was pushed against it. I suddenly felt warm lips on mine and the sick taste of cherry Chap Stick. I sighed as Lissa kissed me. After a minuet she pulled back.

"Hey sexy. Are you going home already? I thought we could stay awhile and spend some time together." She said. To any other guy it would have sounded really hot, but not to me. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I have a practice to go to." I said turning to walk outside. She grabbed my hand.

"Oh ok, well maybe I could watch you?" She said. I shook my head.

"Um... I don't think so. Its band practice. It's a closed practice to anyone uninvited. Sorry." I told her, freeing my hand.

"Then invite me." Ugh. No! I don't wanna invite you.

"No thanks. Iggy doesn't like anyone but the band members to be there. Us and Johnny, he's only there because he helps with the sound." She stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you honestly think I really _care_ about who can or can't be invited?! I don't give a shit about what Iggy likes. I'm going too and that's that. Understood?!" She shouted. I shook my head and pulled her away from everyone else.

"Look, you can go around saying you're my girlfriend. Go ahead. You can go around kissing me then bitching about something after that. Whatever. But _do not!_ Say anything about my brother. That's not happening." I said walking away. She ran up behind me and I looked back. I sighed annoyed then used my speed to my advantage. I was at least two streets ahead of her when I saw my house. I stopped and check my watch. I was almost half an hour late. I ran again and unlocked the front door. I ran upstairs and went into the sound proof room. Everyone was already there.

"I am _so sorry_ I'm late. I was dealing with something." I said giving everyone an apologetic smile. They all nodded and I got out my guitar. It was black and red and the strings were green, so it was neon-looking. On the back I had Iggy's, mine, and Max's name in white on the bottom corner. "Um... did you guys start practicing the playlist for the school?"

"We... we practiced max's part but I guess we can practice your part now." Zach said. I nodded.

"Big bad world, then Black or White, Fireflies, then finish with lean on me." Iggy said, reading the playlist. We all nodded and Zach and Max started playing.

"Ok so Big bad World to start. One, Two, One, Two, Three, Four." Denis said and he started playing.

"_It's a big bad world, _

_We're doing what we can..."_ I started singing. I was interrupted by the ringing of by the doorbell ringing. I went downstairs to answer it. Lissa was there.

"Go home Lissa." I said harshly. She shook her head.

"No! I am going to be here whether you like it or not." She stepped inside. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who's at the door F- What is she doing here? She's not wanted here." Iggy said coming down the stairs. I looked at him.

"I know. And I told her that. So if she knows what best for her go home! Lissa. "I said. Sure she knew something about me, I couldn't yell at her even if I wanted to. But Iggy on the other hand, he could yell at her whenever he wanted to. He took his chance to do it now.

"Look, _Iggy_, I am here to talk to _Fang,_ so if you don't want me here then suck it up because I'm staying anyways." She said and Iggy stepped forward, anger in his eyes.

"Look you bitch," he said quietly, but coldly. "You know something about Fang, I don't know what the hell it is, but you aren't going to hold it against him anymore. Date him, if he likes you; which he doesn't, then it would be different, I wouldn't mind if you were here. But I know for a fact that he doesn't like you. So leave." He said. Lissa stepped back.

"No. Fang-y! Iggy's being mean to me. Make him say sorry." She said to me. I smirked then looked at Iggy. 'Just let her stay. She's pissing me off and if I don't she gonna be bitching tomorrow.' I mouthed to Iggy. He narrowed his eyes at me then nodded finally. I sighed and turned back to Lissa.

"Fine you can stay. But do not _ever _call me that again." I said referring to the 'Fang-y" thing. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. She turned to Iggy and he glared at her.

"See Iggy? I get whatever I want." She smiled at him and skipped up stairs. Iggy looked at me.

"I'm telling you this now. I'm doing this for you, man. You need to break up with her. Tell someone your damn secret. It can't be that bad. We have the basket ball playoffs in two months. Two, Fang. By the time those games come I don't want you to be with her anymore. Ok?" He said. I nodded.

"I'll try. I'm not sure it's going to be that easy." I said.

"FANG!!! Get up here _now!" _I heard Max scream. I bolted up the stairs with Iggy right behind me.

"Huh, where's the fire?" I said. Max stood up and pulled me around the corner.

"What the hell is she doing here? I don't want her here, Iggy doesn't want her here, and no one wants her here. Not even you. So why is she here?!" She half yelled-half whispered.

"I know no one wants her here. She came and wouldn't leave ask Iggy. It's just that she's gonna be bitching about it tomorrow so I might as well just save me one day with-out her bitchy ways. But I swear she won't be here at all. I promise you." I said, and I hoped I was right. Lissa walked passed me smiling. We continued practicing for almost two hours until everyone went home. Iggy left the room and Lissa had finally gone home after kissing me repeatedly.

"I'm sorry I was late for the practice. But Lissa...she's...she's just so annoying." I said when Iggy had left. She nodded.

"Fang, what's your secret? It can't be that bad." She said. "You have to tell me... please." I looked at her.

"I... Max... I just... I don't think I can. I mean I want to, I really do, really. But I just can't. Not right now. I'm sorry." I said. I didn't want to tell her yet. If she didn't love me back then it would've made things between us weird. I couldn't handle that.

"Fang...You have to tell somebody. Tell Iggy, if you do then your secret would technically be out and you can stop dating that bitch." She said looking up at me. "Fang it's not right that she holds that against you. You have to do _something_ about it." With that she got up. I stood too and walked with her to the door. As she was putting on my jacket she turned to me. "Tell Iggy. Please. I don't like seeing you like this. It's hurting _us._ You shouldn't be getting yelled at by anyone. Tell him. Tonight. Promise me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope to sing, take a bee and make it sting." He said. **(A.N: Must I really explain it again. I think not.)**

I smiled and nodded, turning to leave. She stepped outside and I followed.

"I'll tell him. Tonight. You're right. It's not right for her to always be bitching to me, or for me to let her. Thank you." I said quietly.

"I take it your still not going to tell me your secret...?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not a chance...yet." I said. She put her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back. After a few seconds we both pulled back and she started jogging to her house, which wasn't too far away. When she got to the doorstep she turned and waved then stepped inside.

I smiled again and went back inside. I found Iggy in his room lying on his bed.

"Yo. Can I talk to you?" I said stepping in. He nodded and sat up.

"You're secret, what is it?" He asked. I sighed.

"Right, I... um... I think I'm..." I took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love..." His eyes widened.

"Fang? Fang _Ride?_ In love?" Ig whistled and chuckled a little. "Wow. With who? Is that was Lissa knows?"

"Yeah, that's what she knows. With... um... I think I'm in love with _Max..."_ I said finally.

**

* * *

**

**I think this is the shortest chapter I have written (written not posted) but hey guys I need your help. Two things really. And Im so sorry for the shortness!!!**

**1. Which one do you want more Eggy or Niggy**

**2. Gimme song requests. I totally suck at the music stuff cause I think Fang would be into like band stuff and I only know like eight songs and I'm out of ideas so pitch me a song and I'll try to see if I can fit it in**

**3. Also last thing, R&R (and I don't mean rest and relaxation!) I mean Read And Review!!! **

**VVVVVVVV- click it you know you wanna**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!! Hey guess what's up?! Well I just wanna say thanks to all of you who had reviewed, *imaginary audience applauds* yes thank you, thank you. But anyways, I put a poll up for the Eggy VS. Niggy stuff. Whatever side has more votes by the time I'm ready to post chapter 6 wins but the poll will stay up after that and the coupling may change throughout the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Max Ride. But I do own these annoying disclaimers!!! And my pencil. I like my pencil.****Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Fang's P.O.V

"_Fang? Fang Ride? In love?" Ig whistled and chuckled a little. "Wow. With who? Is that was Lissa knows?"_

"_Yeah, that's what she knows. With... um... I think I'm in love with Max..." I said finally._"Wow..." Iggy said after a while. "Max, like Max Martinez Max?"

* * *

"Well yeah. How many other Max's do you know?" I said.

"Dude, that's not much of a _secret_. I mean everyone knows that. It's not like you hide it or anything. You...the way... you act differently when she's around." He said looking at me. I got up from the beanie bag I was in-or on- whatever.

"So you're ok with that? I mean you treat her like a sister." I said walking through the door.

"When-how are you going to tell her?" He said. I skidded to a stop.

"I...I don't know. I'm not sure how. What do _you_ think I should do?" I asked him, turning around.

"Don't _tell _her. Tell the whole _school_. Tell her at the concert. We'll pick a few more songs that I think best describes you Maxie, and then you can look through them. I'll get Nudge and Ella in on it too. They can make sure max understands the song or something like that. And then you can dump Lissa and have little Maxie all over you. Sound good?" He said. I rolled my eyes at his last little statement but nodded.

"Thanks Ig. Night." I said walking to my room. I flopped on my bed and picked up the tennis ball that was on my bedside table. Beside it was a picture of me, max and Iggy. We were about ten in the picture. I remembered this day. It was when we first started singing. Iggy and I had gotten a guitar each so we were showing it to max. She took Iggy's and started playing it. After that we went out into the backyard and built a huge snow fort. We brought the guitars inside it and started playing. My mom came out when she heard the noise. She took a picture of us at the top of our fort while Iggy and I were holding our guitars and max had on one of the fake microphones. It was funny.

I lay on my back and threw the ball up and caught it. I guess I was like that for almost half an hour, just thinking, thinking about Max. She was and always will be my best friend. I didn't want to ruin whatever we had by telling her I loved her. I threw the ball up again and caught it quickly when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, sitting up and putting the ball back on my side table. Angel came in and smiled sweetly.

"Hiya, Fang. What's up?" She said coming over to sit on my lap. I pulled her up and kissed her head.

"Hey angel. Nothing really. How about you, I haven't seen you much today." I buried my head in her hair and she patted my head.

"Oh I had homework. I was drawing a bunny. Hey, fang? Who was that girl that was here? Not max, the other one."She said. I looked up at her.

"Um...she's..."

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Um... well... kinda... it's complicated." I didn't really know what to say.

"Oh... ok. Well I know that it's not like I can really do anything, but, um... it didn't look like Max or Iggy liked her. Or Josh or Denis, no one liked her Fang." I shook my head.

"I know. I don't like her either. I... I like someone else. But she's... she knows something about me that I don't want anyone else to know. So now I kinda have to say I like her. Being a teenager sucks. I wish I could go back to being seven like you." I said tickling her. She giggled.

"Fang-y, stop it!" _She_ was the _only_ person in the world that can call me that. Not Lissa. I wouldn't ever let Lissa call me that. "Fang? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Angel. What is it?" I stopped tickling her.

"What does 'bitch' mean?" My jaw dropped. I put her on my bed and got up to close the door.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked her.

"Um... remember that girl. The one that wasn't max. Yeah she was here and Iggy called her a bitch. What is it?" She asked innocently. I softened.

"Um... ok Angel. You have to promise me that if I tell you, you will never use that word. Okay?" She nodded. "Well..."

* * *

"Oh... ok Fang. I won't say it. I promise." Angel said. "Good night. I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Good night, sleep tight. Do you want me to tuck you in?" I said kissing her forehead. She nodded and I walked into her room. I loved being in this room because it was the one place where I could think straight. The only problem was that it was pink and purple. Everywhere. I didn't mind it as much as I normally would have, it calmed me down. Not that I like purple or pink or whatever, just the room itself... And I'm going to stop now before you're convinced I'm gay or something.

Geez, I sound like Edward Cullen. Sheesh.

"Fang?" Angel said quietly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her. "Can you sing to me please? You used to, but then you um... I think something happened at school or something because you just stopped." I smiled at her.

"Sure Ange. Let me just get Ig's guitar. Ok?" I asked she nodded and I went over to Iggy's room. I opened the door. He was on his bed on his laptop. He nodded to show he knew I was in the room. "I'm taking your acoustic ok?" I asked him, heading over to the corner where he kept his acoustic guitar and his favourite electric guitar. I understand why it's his favourite. It's been signed by lots of famous people. Everyone from Sum 41 and Simple Plan and Skillet has signed it. There was more but I couldn't remember them. He nodded again and I picked it up. Taking the pick, (the one for a guitar, I don't remember how to spell it) I walked out of his room. Angel was lying in her bed with her small teddy bear at her side.

"Ok, I'm back." I whispered. She looked up and smiled. "What song do you want me to sing?" I asked her pulling up a chair next to her bed.

"I liked the one you sang at the *yawn* when you guys came to my school. Man in the Mirror. That was nice. But do a slower one. I don't care which one." She said sleepily. I nodded and started strumming.

"_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_I stopped the song early noticing she had fallen asleep. I smiled and pulled the covers up a little bit more. I kissed her forehead and went back to Iggy's room.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep Rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go"

"Here. Thanks." I said. He was still on his laptop. He nodded as I made my way through to the corner. Placing his guitar back on its stand I went over to his bed. He had his head phones in so I didn't say anything. We did our goodnight handshake and I left.

I lay back on my bed and looked at the picture again. I decided to pick some of the songs for the concert for the school. I grabbed my iPod touch and went to music. I pressed play and an Every Time We Touch by Cascada came on. Don't even ask why I have it. This is what I get for letting Nudge get access to both my iPod and my iTunes account at the same time.

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

I laid there listening to the rest of the words and grabbed my notebook. I opened it to a clean page and wrote 'M 4 M' at the top of the page. It stood for Music for Max. On the next line I wrote Every Time We Touch- Cascada. On the next line I wrote a few more songs from my iPod then fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day and had a sudden headache. I clutched my head and waited. It faded slowly and I got up after a few minutes. It was Saturday. I put on my black and yellow basketball shorts and a black t-shirt and grabbed my iPod. I ran out of my room and opened Ig's door. He was already up and on doing sit-ups.

"I'm gone, okay?" I said. He nodded and I closed his door. I ran down stairs and put on my black and white Nike Blazers. I went outside and locked the door and breathed in the fresh late March air. I jumped down the stairs and started running. I stopped almost three streets down and my headphones in a pressed play. Shots by Lil John and LMFAO came on. I began running again to the beat. About five streets down I saw the school. I shrugged and ran to it. I sat on the bike rack and looked at my phone. _You have 1 unread message_. It read. I opened it.

'_Where are you?! We have a practice today remember you idiot?!' _It was from Iggy. Oh crap he was right, we had a football practice today.

I texted him back, '_Are you still at home?'_

He responded. '_No but I have your stuff, just get to the school. Coach is threatening to kill you if you're not here in ten minutes!'_ I chuckled and ran over to the field. I saw the rest of the team there and coach pacing around.

"Yo, coach." I said running up to him. Iggy saw me and tossed me his bag, containing my stuff. I thanked him and shrugged on my jersey.

"How'd you get here so fast? I sent you the text like ten seconds ago." Iggy said.

"I was on the bike rack when I got it. I forgot we had the practice even though I checked yesterday. I guess something else was on my mind. I dunno." I said, giving Iggy a glance. He nodded in understanding. Coach nodded too and we started playing a game.

"Ok they've got Zack and Chester as their running-backs. So Ig you and Dylan are going in. Iggy on the right side. If we get first ball then Justin, you go for Jake. If not then I got Darry. Everyone got it?" I said when my half of the team were huddled. They all nodded. "We shall call this play the..." I paused, thinking of someone famous.

"Sum 41." Justin said. I chuckled and nodded.

"I give you guys a great play like the Jackson 5. Great play, great band, great name. And you give me a call like Sum 41? That's so disrespectful." I said jokingly. We all chuckled and headed to the half. We didn't get first ball so Darry called the play first.

"Blue 42, Blue 42!" He yelled.

"Sum 41! Sum 41!" I yelled back. "Hut, hut, hut." We played the game for at least an hour and a half. In the end my team won. We all hung around for a little before I got another text, this time it was from Lissa. I sighed in annoyance and Iggy and Darry looked at me. I read the text out-loud. "It's from my _loving girlfriend Lissa!" _Everyone laughed at my expression.

"So in her lovely little text message she writes… 'H_ey Baby. Meet me at the school. I really need to see you again. And don't bring Iggy or Max or that little girl. Love you too. Bye!"' _They all laughed at my squeaky impression of her voice. I think I nailed it though. "Well guys, I guess I have to go meet her. Iggy care to join me?" I wanted him there just to annoy her. Ig caught why he should be there and nodded. "Guys?" I said they all nodded and we went down the field to where the school was. We stood around and talked about the concert and the dance and stuff until Lissa came walking towards the school. The guys knew how much I hated her and they knew why I had to date her. She came around wearing the shortest skirt I have ever seen. She was also wearing a shorter red and white top that came up to just below her chest. I shook my head and muttered quietly to the guys.

"She's only wearing that because she couldn't find anything shorter in her closet." I said. The all cracked a smile as Lissa stormed to me.

"Hi, Fang-y!" She said cheerily. I groaned inwardly but loud enough the guys could hear it, but quietly she couldn't. She pressed herself against me and pushed up her chest in attempts to make her breast **(AN: I was going to use boobs but it makes Fang sound Childish… Maybe next time)** look bigger. She went on her tip-toes and kissed my lips. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking, causing the guys to laugh. Lissa seemed to just notice that they were there.

"Fang-y, didn't I ask you not to bring them?" She wined annoyingly. I shook my head.

"I didn't bring them. We had football like an hour ago so they would've been here anyways." I said. She looked disappointed.

"So then maybe you and me can go somewhere…alone?" She said. I shook my head again.

"Um… I can't. I have something to do. Something that Iggy knows about. Iggy, tell Lissa what I'm doing that's so important that she can't come." I said looking to Iggy. He looked down thinking of something.

"We're going to a festival. You wouldn't like it because… it's a beach-babe…monster truck rally. Yeah. Two of my most favorite things, hot chicks in bikinis and big trucks. So I don't think you would want to go, and oh look at the time. It starts in five minutes so that means we should be going now. Guys." He said and we all took off running. I looked back to see Lissa stomping home. I laughed and we ran the long way to my house. Around the school and up the rest of the street, then turned and cut through the park went up the path and walked around. We went upstairs and broke out laughing.

"Beach-babe, monster truck rally. Is that really the best you could think of?" Chester asked when we had all calmed down. Iggy shrugged. We sat there with me and Iggy strumming a few notes before the door bell rang. We all tensed.

"Angel!" I yelled running to her room. She opened the door and we both stood in front of the front door. "Ok, if it's that girl from yesterday, then I and Iggy are at a monster truck rally. If not tell me. Ok." I said and she nodded. After waiting for me to step into the living room so I was out of sight, angel opened the door. It was Max.

"Hey Ange. Is Fang here?" She said. I stepped out of my hiding spot and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. We're all up stairs." I got to the stairs before the doorbell rang again. I pulled max back to behind the stairs and texted Iggy. _Get down here._ This time it was Lissa.

"Hiya, is Fang-y here?" She said in the fakest nice voice to Angel. Angel glared at her, good for you Ange.

"I'm the only one who can call him Fang-y. So stop." She said in a harsh voice. I taught her that.

"Look bitch, I can call him whatever I want, so do not tell me nothing ok?" Lissa said, squatting down to Angel's height. With her skirt being so low when she squatted I could see her underwear. I shook my head and stepped out of my hiding spot. Iggy came down the stairs followed by the rest of the guys.

"Must we do this again? I told you, you are not wanted here." Iggy said stepping up to Lissa and looking down at her.

"And don't be calling a freaking _seven_ year old a bitch. Are you nuts? Ange, go upstairs." I said. She nodded and ran upstairs. Lissa looked at me, still holding max's arm. I let go of it and walked over to her and Iggy.

"Fang. I said I would give you two months. But that's being cut short because I can't put up with her for another minute, yet alone two months. Do it, now." He said quietly. I nodded.

"Lissa… I'm done. I give up. I'm not dating you anymore." I said. This was surprisingly easy. Lissa looked at me annoyed.

"Oh. Ok, dump me. I don't care but just remember, expect your little secret to be out by Monday morning." She said looking up at me.

"Too late for that one, bitchy." Iggy said, we all smirked at his new nick name for her. "The whole school already knows it. There would be no point in giving the all ready known info. It would make you look late." HE said. Lissa looked at the guys, then at Iggy, then at me.

"Well. If everyone already knows, why not say it to Maxi yourself." She said. I closed my eyes then opened them and looked at Iggy. He shook his head so I turned back to Lissa. I weighed down my options. Now that I wasn't dating her I felt the urge to yell at her. So I did.

"Look. I'm not saying shit about whatever the hell you think you know ok? So go ahead, _retell_ the school what they already know. By Monday it won't matter to me. But for now get the **(AN: Should I do it, huh...I'm not going to do It.)** f**k out of my house. Now!" I said coldly. I saw max flinch at my toned and the guys stepped up. Lissa narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're making a big mistake Fang." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know what guys she's right. I am making a mistake. Because the _queen_ needs to be _escorted out_." I said, Darry and Chester picked her up by her arms and carried her out. She started kicking Darry but he didn't look fazed. When she was finally out of the house the guys pretended to dust off their hands and locked the door. Iggy clapped my shoulder and I turned around to look at him.

"Good job man thanks." He said. I nodded. "But..." He nodded his head towards Max. I looked at her too.

"I...I can't do it." I said dropping my gaze. He nodded again and looked at me.

"I'll tell her. You go practice the songs for the concert. The special ones." He said. I smiled and nodded, running up the stairs. The guys followed me up the stairs and in the corner of my eye I saw Iggy pull Max into the living room.

* * *

**Ok im soo sorry for the shortness, it just always looks longer when i type it... I dunno why. But anyways, please continue sending in songs and VOTE. Theres a poll on my account for if you want Eggy (Ella + Iggy) or Niggy (nudge + Iggy) So VOTE!! **

**And R & R (still not meaning rest and relaxation) READ + REVEIW**

**Ididiotic Freak** signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I thought I would let you in on a little secret. At the end of this chapter I will have had exactly 12,345 words not including the AN's and stuff. Weird isn't it. Just thought you might wanna know a little useless fact :) Oh and in the last chapter the song Fang was singing to Angel was Here without you by Three Doors Down. Also I had a chapter written on my iPod that was when they sang Man in the Mirror at angels school but I forgot that I didn't put it up yet so that's why angel said that. But I'll make sure to put it up sometime later in the story. **

**And… Who saw the Olympics Ceremony in Vancouver yesterday?! I did. It was awesome!!! I liked the lights and the peter pan guy (the guy the was on the string and flying around the room) and the Native Peoples welcome that was so cool. And I was **_**there**_**! Well not really, but Iggy took me… inside joke between me and Evil-minded-child. Anyways it was so sad that, Georgian Luger ****Nodar Kumaritashvili died practicing. ****In one of the chapters I am going to put in a moment of silence for him.**

**But still… GO CANADA!!!!!! Yeah I'm Canadian, so what? Sue me… but if you do you won't get another chapter so suing is not recommended. **

**Disclaimer: Like I said many times before. I don't own MR, want to, but don't. It's sad really.**

**Chapter 4**

**Iggy's P.O.V**

I was upstairs joking around with the guys when I got a text from Fang. _Get down Here._ It said.

"Guys! Lissa's here. And Fang needs backup, so let's get downstairs before all heck breaks loose." I said heading down the stairs.

"Look bitch, I can call him whatever I want, so do not tell me nothing ok?" Lissa said, squatting down to Angel's height.

"Must we do this again? I told you, you are not wanted here." I said, stepping up to Lissa and looking down at her.

"And don't be calling a freaking _seven_ year old a bitch. Are you nuts? Ange, go upstairs." Fang said. She nodded and ran upstairs. She called Angel a bitch too. No that does _not _work for me. She really need to not be here anymore. I resisted the urge to punch her, for three reasons 1) she was a girl, and that's just rude. 2) It wouldn't solve anything. And 3) I am way to mature to be punching people, no matter how much I wanna.

"Fang. I said I would give you two months. But that's being cut short because I can't put up with her for another minute, yet alone two months. Do it, now." I whispered quietly to him. He nodded.

"Lissa… I'm done. I give up. I'm not dating you anymore." He said. Everyone looked at him funny. Lissa looked at him annoyed.

"Oh. Ok, dump me. I don't care but just remember, expect your little secret to be out by Monday morning." She said looking up at him.

"Too late for that one, bitchy." I said, they all smirked at my new nick name for her. "The whole school already knows it. There would be no point in giving the all ready known info. It would make you look late." I said. Lissa looked at the guys, then at me, then at Fang.

"Well. If everyone already knows, why not say it to Maxi yourself." She said. I saw Fang close his eyes then opened them and look at me. I shook my head so he turned back to Lissa. I guess the fact he wasn't 'dating' her sunk in because he started to yell at her.

"Look. I'm not saying shit about whatever the hell you think you know ok? So go ahead, _retell_ the school what they already know. By Monday it won't matter to me. But for now get the f**k out of my house. Now!" He said coldly. I saw Max flinch at his tone and the guys stepped up. Lissa narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're making a big mistake Fang." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know what guys she's right. I am making a mistake. Because the _queen_ needs to be _escorted out_." He said, Darry and Chester picked her up by her arms and carried her out. She started kicking Darry but it didn't stop him. When she was finally out of the house the guys pretended to dust off their hands and locked the door. I clapped his shoulder and he turned around to look at me.

"Good job man thanks." I said. He nodded. "But..." I nodded his head towards Max. Fang looked at her too.

"I...I can't do it." He said dropping his gaze. I nodded again and looked at him.

"I'll tell her. You go practice the songs for the concert. The special ones." I said. He smiled slightly and nodded, running up the stairs. The guys followed him up the stairs and Max was about to but I grabbed her hand.

"Not you." I said quietly. "We need to talk." She nodded and followed me into the living room. "Look, it's about..." I paused.

"Is it Fang's secret?" She asked I nodded and sat down next to her.

"Max, Fang...he... Max, Fang... Fang loves you. He told me last night. He's not sure how to tell you but he doesn't want you to hear from Lissa, or the school." She looked in my eyes. I waited for her to say something and when she didn't I continued. "He was going to tell you...at the concert. But Lissa...she was really starting to push my limit **(A/N: Not that way for all of you sick minded people out there. Limit as in, annoyance rate.) **so I told him to break up with her now." I looked at my hands for a little creating an awkward silence.

"So...is... is it like... for real...like for real, for real?" She said quietly. I looked up at her.

"I think so but... just come." I said pulling her up. I led her up the stairs and outside Fangs room. We pressed our ears against the door and listened.

"_Give me more loving'_

_then I've ever had_

_make it all better_

_when I'm feeling sad._

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good _

_when I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad,_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_Easy as one, two_

_One, two, three, four_

_There's only one thing_

_To do,_

_Three words,_

_For you_

_I love you" _He ended the part I wanted Max to hear.

"That's not one of the songs we were- it's one of the 'special songs' isn't it?" She asked I nodded.

"That's what the 'special songs' are. They're all of the songs Fang was going to use to tell you how much he loved you. They're were at least four of them. They were all for you. Max he's sure. That's why he put up with Lissa." Max looked at me one more time before turning back to the door. She hesitated before knocking. Darry opened the door and I nodded my head. The guys saw me and they cleared out of the room, saying bye to Fang and me and Max before hurrying down the stairs. Max walked in and I leaned on the doorframe. Fang looked up at her and she sat down on the bed. I nodded to him and went into Angels room. She was sitting at her desk drawing.

"Hey Ange." I said. She looked up at me.

"Hiya Iggy. Is that girl gone yet?" She said looking serious. "I don't like her."

"I don't either. And she's gone. And she's not coming back. Ever." I told her. She smiled.

"Good. Hey um... can you sing to me please. No one ever sings to me anymore. Fang did last night but that's all I've ever heard in like two months." She said. I picked her up.

"Well I can't sing to you. But I can dance _with_ you. Want to do that?" She nodded and we went downstairs.

**Max P.O.V.**

"Fang. I said I would give you two months. But that's being cut short because I can't put up with her for another minute, yet alone two months. Do it, now." Iggy whispered quietly to Fang. He nodded.

"Lissa… I'm done. I give up. I'm not dating you anymore." He said. We all looked at him funny. Lissa looked at him annoyed.

"Oh. Ok, dump me. I don't care but just remember, expect your little secret to be out by Monday morning." She said looking up at him.

"Too late for that one, bitchy." Iggy said, they all smirked at his new nick name for her. "The whole school already knows it. There would be no point in giving the all ready known info. It would make you look late." I said. Lissa looked at the guys, then at Iggy, then at Fang.

"Well. If everyone already knows, why not say it to Maxi yourself." She said. I saw Fang close his eyes then opened them and look at Iggy. He shook my head so Fang turned back to Lissa. He started to yell at her.

"Look. I'm not saying shit about whatever the hell you think you know ok? So go ahead, _retell_ the school what they already know. By Monday it won't matter to me. But for now get the f**k out of my house. Now!" He said coldly. I flinched at his tone and the guys stepped up. Lissa narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're making a big mistake Fang." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know what guys she's right. I am making a mistake. Because the _queen_ needs to be _escorted out_." He said, Darry and Chester picked her up by her arms and carried her out. She started kicking Darry but it didn't stop him. When she was finally out of the house the guys pretended to dust off their hands and locked the door. Iggy clapped Fang's shoulder and he turned around to look at Iggy.

"Good job man thanks." Iggy said. He nodded. "But..." Ig nodded his head towards me. Fang looked at me too.

"I...I can't do it." He said dropping his gaze. Ig nodded again and looked at him.

"I'll tell her. You go practice the songs for the concert. The special ones." He said. Fang smiled slightly and nodded, running up the stairs. The guys followed him up the stairs and I was about to but someone grabbed her hand.

"Not you." Iggy said quietly. "We need to talk." I nodded and followed him into the living room. "Look, it's about..." he paused.

"Is it Fang's secret?" I asked and he nodded and sat down next to me.

"Max, Fang...he... Max, Fang... Fang loves you. He told me last night. He's not sure how to tell you but he doesn't want you to hear from Lissa, or the school." I looked in his eyes. "He was going to tell you...at the concert. But Lissa...she was really starting to push my limit so I told him to break up with her now." He looked at my hands for a little creating an awkward silence. I took that time to let what he had just said sink in. _Fang loves me. Why me? I mean I like him a lot but I just thought he was into other girls_.

"So...is... is it like... for real...like for real, for real?" I said quietly. He looked up at me.

"I think so but... just come." He said pulling me up. I was led up the stairs and outside Fangs room. We pressed our ears against the door and listened.

"_Give me more loving'_

_then I've ever had_

_make it all better_

_when I'm feeling sad._

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

"_Make me feel good _

_when I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad,_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

"_You make it easy_

_Easy as one, two_

_One, two, three, four_

_There's only one thing_

_To do,_

_Three words,_

_For you_

_I love you" _He ended the part of the song and Iggy started talking again.

"That's not one of the songs we were- it's one of the 'special songs' isn't it?" I asked he nodded.

"That's what the 'special songs' are. They're all of the songs Fang was going to use to tell you how much he loved you. They're were at least four of them. They were all for you. Max he's sure. That's why he put up with Lissa." I looked at him one more time before turning back to the door. I hesitated before knocking. Darry opened the door and the guys saw me and they cleared out of the room, saying bye to Fang and me and Iggy before hurrying down the stairs. I walked in and Iggy leaned on the doorframe. Fang looked up at me and I sat down on the bed. Iggy nodded to Fang and left. I looked at Fang.

"So... that was your secret?" I said smiling slightly. He looked at his guitar again and nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because Max. It's not that easy. I couldn't... I mean, what if you don't feel the same way. Then it would make things between us awkward and I... I don't ever want that to happen. So I just didn't say anything. But then Lissa came around and told me she knew and the last seven weeks happened. And now we're here. With me telling you that I love you and waiting for you to say something." He said. I smiled gently at him and moved so I was beside him. I put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head so he was looking at me.

"Fang, that was stupid. You put up with Lissa for _seven weeks straight_. For me. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." With that I leaned in and kissed his lips softly. I pulled back and looked at him. "So thank you." I loved Fang. I was sure of it.

"So...is that a yes or...?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head and chuckled slightly. I kissed him again, deeper this time. I wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. When we finally pulled back for the stupid necessity **(Air! I mean really, it's just so annoying) **he looked at me. I smiled. "Well. I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah no dip Sherlock." I said leaning in again. He smiled against my lips and I heard the door open.

"So...how's the two lovebirds, making any-ok...ay I'll be leaving now." Iggy said opening and closing the door. We both smirked and looked at each other.

"I... I love you Max." Fang said, looking in my eyes. I did the same and smiled.

"I love you too Fang." I said. I suddenly remembered. "Don't we have a concert on Monday?" I said. Fang looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"Yeah. And...?" I rolled my eyes.

"We should be _practicing."_ I said. He shook his head.

"We've been practicing all month. We're fine. But I wanna go for a run. You feel like coming?" He said. I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and we raced down the stairs. WE ran into the living room to see Iggy and angel playing Dance, Dance Revolution. We smirked and looked at the score.

"Iggy. Shame on you. Losing to a seven year old girl. You are a disgrace." Fang said. Iggy paused the game. Angel looked at mine and Fangs hands and shrieked.

"Are you two _finally _together?" Iggy smirked and nodded.

"And Fang let's see you try." Iggy said stepping off the mat. Fang nodded confidently and started the game over. Iggy threw his arm over my shoulder and I looked at him.

"What? Just cause you're dating my brother doesn't mean you're not my best friend anymore. So I did this when you were dating Fang-y over there. And I'm going to continue doing while you are dating Mr. Nick." He said. I rolled my eyes. The music from the game finally stopped and Fang stepped off the mat. He handed Iggy the remote.

"Now if you would direct your eyes towards the screen you'll see that I have beaten her by... 4 thousand, 9 hundred, and 33 points. Good game angel." Angel was still staring at the numbers.

"Fang you are the _only _person that ever beats me. All the time. But one day I will be the winner." Fang took my hand again.

"We're going running. Bye." HE said to Angel. We both went to the door and he put on his Blazers again. I put on my DC's and we went outside.

"Okay, so around the park, through the school across the field, down to the pizza place, then back here." Fang said. I nodded and ran off. He shook his head and chased after me. I sped up and saw him do the same. I slowed down when we got to the school and sat down on the grass. Fang walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"I don't know why your stopping and getting so comfortable Maximum. We still have the other half of the run to go."I sighed and got up. He chuckled and kissed the back of my neck. I smiled and turned around. He pulled away before I could kiss him though.

"Nope, loser has to kiss winner. So start running." He said taking off. I stared after him and ran to catch up to him. I turned the corner and nearly bumped into Fang.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked looking around him. Lissa was there, along with her wannabe friends. Fang put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled, understanding what he was doing.

"Hey do you remember the song Lucy by Skillet?" Fang asked me as we started walking again, pretending we hadn't noticed Lissa.

"You mean my one and only favourite song. Yeah, yeah I know it."

"What do you mean 'one and only'? You have like 60 favourite songs and I can sing _every_ one of them in order." He said. Lissa walked past us.

"Fang. Shut up. Don't even pretend you like her. Please, you're wasting my time." Lissa said. Me and Fang rolled our eyes.

"Do you honestly want to do this _now_ Lissa. Just wait till the concert on Monday, will ya? I mean why tell people _now_ when there's only us here? Rather than doing it when you have the _whole_ school's attention." He said. Lissa narrowed her eyes at me. I smiled. I suddenly had an idea.

"Fine." She said. She turned to leave when I called her name.

"Hey Lissa!" She turned around.

"What?!"

"I can do something better then you can. Wanna know what it is?" I said. She stepped back slightly.

"There isn't anything worth staying here for that you can do better than me Max." She said crossing her arms.

"Maybe but I can do _this_..."I pulled on Fangs collar and crashed his lips to mine. He hesitated for a moment then kissed me back. I pulled away and looked at Lissa. "See now I bet you can't do _that. _Huh? Can ya? I didn't think so." I said, then just for the fun of it, I leant into Fang. Lissa stormed off followed by her friends. Fang and I smirked before I kissed his cheek and ran off. He stood there in shock I guess before snapping out of it and chasing after me. After a few minutes I saw Fangs house. He was still a little bit behind me so I started to sprint. I reached the steps and sat down breathing heavily. Fang came up and sat beside me.

"I won that. So you have to kiss me." I said. He smirked and pulled me up.

"I never said it had to be today, or tomorrow, or even 300 years from now. But... if you want me to kiss you so bad then..." He said and he leaned kissed me softly. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He chuckled and kissed me deeper. I felt his tongue move across my lip and opened my mouth slightly. Well, our lovely moment was ruined by Iggy once again.

"Ya know this is the second time I have walked in on you guys. I think it would be helpful if you made like a calendar or something."

"Or maybe you could, I dunno, just stop walking in on us." Fang said.

"Hey watch it lover boy." Iggy said. We smirked.**Oh and I got a review saying that I made Fang sound like a coward because he couldn't tell max. But I mean look at it from his P.O.V. would you want to tell your best friend you loved them, just like that, I didn't think so… but what if Max doesn't love him back? Then it would be all weird between them. Trust me even **_**I**_** wouldn't want that to happen, with Fang and Max, Iggy and um… whoever wins the vote, or me and any of my friends. So I think Fang wasn't being a coward.**

**Read and Review- Idiotic Freak... I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, people. I've made it to the fifth chapter. That's cool. But really need your help here. Request a few songs and I'll try to fit them in. Because I'm no good at the whole rock music stuff. I'm more of a hip hop person. So I know a few songs in like rock or pop and stuff but I think you would know more. So if you have a song you really like, send me the name of it and who its by. THX!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE FLOCK OR THE BOOKS OR ANYONE IN MAXIMUM RIDE!!! I don't own Darry either he's from the outsiders!****Chapter 5**

The rest of the weekend had went uneventfully. Excepts for the constant battles between Fang and Iggy in Dance, Dance Revolution. They had played at least 30 times and Fang had won every time. Iggy had come close a few times but only because Fang was playing with his eyes closed or trying to talk to me or Angel.

It's now Monday and we are setting up for the concert. This was actually the kickoff for the Music 4 Miles fundraiser our school is doing. We play a bunch of music and get people to sponsor us, and every fifty dollars we get we sing even more, and all of the raised money goes to Haiti. It was a huge hit and so far we have raised over $200. Some of the other kids are doing like community stuff like dances or play days.

The whole school got in the gym finally and we started dancing. **(that's how my school does it. So think of this as... an open MIC day)** Iggy switched the cords from the dj stand to his keyboard. Fang turned on the microphone and tapped it twice.

"Testing. Hey guys, how you feelin' today?!" He said smiling. The crowd 'wooed' and Fang laughed slightly. "Good, cool. So before we start we have our latest Haiti tally. Ig, the envelope please." He said in an Oscar announcer like voice. Iggy rolled his eyes and walked up to the MIC and stood beside Fang.

"Well, Fang. I _would _give you the envelope, but then what point would that make. So instead I'll- ya know what never mind. Here's the envelope." He said giving Fang the yellow envelope. Fang looked at it then opened it slightly.

"And the total amount so far is... Iggy read the number." Fang said.

"$685.48!" Iggy practically yelled into the MIC. We all clapped.

"Now that we got that over with, let's play guys. This first song is _Our Time Now_ by the Plain White T's." The crowd cheered again as we got into position. Fang was singing first so Denis started tapping a beat softly, then got louder.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taken' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taken' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, ,oh, oh, oh, oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taken' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Finally it's our time now"

He finished the song and smiled at me. I nodded and we switched spots.

"Hey guys. Nice job Fang, let's hear it for him." I said into the MIC and everyone clapped and cheered. "Well, this next one's kinda slow but I like it._ It's I'm only me when I'm with you,_ by Taylor Sift."

"_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you"

I ended the song and people clapped. I jumped off the stage as Iggy switched back to DJ mode. Lissa walked passed me and huffed. Fang saw this and came to my side. He put his arm around my waist. Lissa walked off. Fang smirked and stuck his tongue at her back. I smiled.

"Max!" Someone said. I turned to see my sister Ella coming at me. I waved to her.

"ZOMG!**(AN: That was for you Reilly!)** Are you and Fang together now?! I mean you guys are so cute." She asked I nodded as Fang left to go help Iggy.

"Hey Max what's up? Did you see Lissa? Did you see what she was wearing? It's so last year. Do you see what _I'm _wearing. This is cool. Oh Ella your shoes are so cute. And your top. And guys are you seeing how hot Fang looks in his shirt. Yeah? I know. I picked it out for him. I forced him and Iggy to wear what I wanted see they both look so hot now. Ooh and did you hear? Fang and Lissa _finally_ broke up! I mean they were so wrong for each other. I wonder if he's dating anyone now? Not that I want to date him. I mean he's hot and stuff but he's my friend. And he doesn't talk much. And I'm not sure if he would listen to me. Oh well. Anyways back on topic...what was the topic again? Oh-" Ella put her hand over Nudges mouth before she could say anymore.

"Nudge, no offense, but shut up." I said calmly. Nudge rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Whatever. Hey Max don't you guys have to go back up there?" She said and I turned to look at the stage and saw Denis and Zack up there now too. Josh was making his way through the crowd.

"Yeah I guess, bye guys." I said running off. I made it to the stage in time as Fang was just about to introduce me again.

"Oh look! Here she is, Max Martinez everybody." He said, I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Hey again, well now I'm going to be singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne." The crowd cheered and Iggy did the counting thing with his fingers.

"Ya ready?" HE asked me and I nodded. "OK, one, two, one, two, three, four." He said quietly and started playing.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  


_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way"

I finished the song and handed the MIC to Fang. "That was awesome Max. But now, we have a special announcement to make from a *cough, cough* fan. Lissa, come on down. You're the next contestant on, drum-roll please." Fang said and Denis did the drum roll thing. "You are lucky contestant on, _Tell The School Something They Already Know!_" He said sounding like an announcer on a game show. Lissa stepped up to the stage and Fang, being the sarcastic gentlemen we all know he is, even helped her get up onto the stage. Iggy stepped up and talked into the MIC fang was holding.

"Well, as all of you should know by now, The Fang-ster over here has been dating Miss Lissa for the last few weeks." He hopped of the stage and walked through the crowd. "Well, it appears to everyone that Fangy and Lissa don't belong together. Am I right?" He turned to the closest girl, and she looked at him.

"Huh, oh yeah. I don't like it. Fang we know you can do much, _much _better." He said and Fang smirked.

"Well. I, being the most awesome person in the world, have found out the reason Fang was 'dating' her." Iggy said putting air quotes around the word 'dating'. "Apparently, Lissa over there knows a little something about Fang that he didn't want anyone else to know. But everyone already knew. And Lissa's just _now _figuring it out. So she was blackmailing him. Shame on her. Anyways. Fang figured, with the help of me, that it was pointless to be 'dating her' so he would just tell you guys the secret. But Lissa over there didn't wanna let him off that easy, so now she's going to tell you, drum-roll please." Once again Denis did the drum roll. "Some useless information that you already knew!" He said loudly. Everyone turned their attention from him to her.

"Well. It seems that Fangy has a little bit of a crush. Fangy are you going to tell them, or should I?" Lissa said in a snobby, stuffy voice.

"No Lissa, I can do it. I'm a big boy now!" He said in fake enthusiasm. Everyone snickered. "Well, since I'm a big boy now," more snickers, "I guess I have the guts to tell you. Ya see, the thing is," He came over and put his arm around my shoulder. "Now see, I like Maxie right here. In fact, I love Maxie. But you already knew that didn't you?" He said. He got a chorus of 'yes, yeah, well yeah it was really obvious'. He looked back to Lissa.

"Well, did you guys know about Fang and Maxie?" Iggy asked Darry.

"Well, yeah it's not like he hid it or anything. I mean he would be pissed off one minute, then she would come in and he would change. Sap, dude." Darry said shaking his head.

"Well, there you go. And that's Darry West, Maple View linebacker. Back to you Fang." Iggy said looking at his brother.

"So Fine Fang. You told them. But let's see you _prove_ it. Kiss her." Lissa said, impatiently tapping her foot. Fang looked at her funny.

"Ok." He said quickly. I looked at him. "Might as well. She'll leave us alone." He whispered. I nodded and he lifted my chin up.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd cheered. Fang smirked and leaned in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. The crowd cheered even louder as we broke apart.

"Well, folks there you have it. Fang and Maxie, officially dating. So I guess for all you girls that means Fang is 'taken' so don't go after him. And guys, I say this to protect _you_ not _me;_ DO NOT GO FOR MAX, Fang will literally rip you apart limb from limb without a second thought. So anyways, Who wants to PARTY!!" Iggy said. The crowd cheered and Denis hit a button on the DJ thing and the music started again. I saw Lissa storm off of the stage angrily. I smiled and hopped off too. Followed by Fang.

"Wanna dance?" He said. I smiled and nodded. Then, just because I felt like it I turned in the direction of Chester. I walked up to him and mouthed 'start dancing'. He smirked and started dancing, with me dancing with him. Fang came over. "Max..."

"Oh! You meant dance with _you_. My bad." I said giggling like a little girl. Fang rolled his eyes and took my hand.

"Remind me why I put up with _Lissa _for seven weeks! For a giggling Blondie?" He said turning me around so my back was to him.

"Because you_ love me._ You love me this much!" I said stretching my arms out. He chuckled a little and kissed the back of my head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." He said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok people what's up? I am so sorry for not being able to post it earlier. I went on a field trip and forgot to tell you. So sorry. But, I have awesome news! I have finally posted chapter 6! That's great for me. I have made six chapters when my first story, A Photo-shoot; Flock Style, was only one chapter. Anyways so yeah that's cool for me. Another thing that's weird is the fact that I think I'm doing horribly in language class. So I think my teacher is wrong... Wait no its not language, I think its math. Or science. Something like that. Oh well, there's always term three. Rant over.**

**Anyways I'm not going to do the disclaimer for this chapter... I'm going to get someone awesome to do it. So I have captured Taylor Laughtner and he's going to do it for me. Take it away Wolf Boy!**

**Taylor: Oh ok. Well, yeah she doesn't own any-one from Maximum Ride. She wants to, but she doesn't. Now I'm going to leave now. Bye.**

**Chapter 6**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Well, the concert went well. Lissa had come up to me after and told me that I was still making a huge mistake. I ignored her and just shrugged and said, 'maybe. Maybe not' and walked away. Now it was Tuesday morning and I was standing in my room, just standing there, not knowing why.

"Why am I still standing here? Why can't I move? Why am I asking myself questions? Why am I asking myself questions about asking myself questions?! Oh my god I think I have finally gone crazy." I finished my little psycho thing and walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. Iggy was there cooking eggs.

"Morning." He said not turning around.

"Morning." I said back to him. Angel skipped down the stairs and came in to hug me.

"Morning, Fang. Hi Iggy." She said sweetly. I picked her up and put her on my lap. Mom came down and kissed my head. I looked up at her from the chair I was in, still holding Angel.

"Oh, come on. I know you're not a kid anymore but in a few years I'm not going to be able to do that anymore. So I plan on soaking it in as much as I can now." She said as I was just about to tell her I wasn't a kid. It was weird how she could tell what I am going to say before I say it. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Angel, who was tapping her fingers on the table.

"It's easy as 1,2,3,4." She sang quietly. I smiled at her.

"Hey Ig. I think we might have a new band member. Angel looked up at me. "Yeah I'm talking about you. You can sing too." She smiled and shook her head.

"Uh-uh. You guys are all older than me. And your school scares me, it's all big kids. I'm just gonna stick to being Angel." She said looking back at Iggy, who had finished cooking and was dividing up the food and putting it on plates.

"Hey, I thought you were our number one fan." He said coming over to us. Angel hopped off me and went to the chair across from me. Iggy put the plates down in front of us and sat down. I began eating as Angel said.

"I am. You guys are awesome. But I don't wanna be in your band. But I like going to the practices." She said munching down on her eggs. Iggy smirked and started eating too.

Ten minutes later, I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"I'm gonna go get Max, be ready when we get back. Okay Angel?" I said she nodded and put her empty plate in the sink and ran upstairs. I put on my shoes and went out the door. I walked across the street to Max's house. I knocked on the door then leaned back on the railing. Max's sister Ella came to the door.

"Um...hi Fang. Looking for Max?" She said. She was only a few inches shorter then Max, and she was fourteen. I nodded to her and she walked away. A few minutes later Max came to the door.

"You ready?" I asked she nodded.

"Ella! I'm leaving now, lock the door?!" She yelled back to her sister.

"Ok!" Ella faintly yelled back. "Bye, Fang!"

"See ya!" I shouted. Max smiled and stepped out. She smirked at me.

"Morning." She said. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." I said as we made our very short way over to my house.

"Why are you here so early? It's only...7:50." She said looking at her watch.

"Yeah I know what time it is. But me and Iggy are taking Angel to school first so we were going to drag you along too." I said taking off my shoes as we stepped inside. Max did the same and we both went into the kitchen. Iggy was there with his math book opened. He was concentrating really hard on it but his brow was furrowed and he looked as if he was struggling. I looked over his shoulder to see he only had this question left to do. I looked at the question in his textbook. I smirked then opened the fridge.

"It's seventy eight miles." I said out loud. Iggy turned to me as I pulled out my water bottle and poured Sprite into it.

"Huh?" He said. I rolled my eyes and took out Angels too.

"The answer. It's seventy eight miles." I said in a 'duh, you should know this' tone. Iggy looked at his textbook.

"Ya know, I think you cheat. There's no way anyone could get a ninety eight percent on a exam and _not _be in the gifted programme." It was true, I had gotten a 98% on the last math exam we had, but I wasn't in the gifted thing. I could've been. But I didn't wanna go. The Gifted kids aren't as smart as people want them to think they are. Not all of them at least.

"I know, but then again, I did, and I'm not." I said. I picked up the two water bottles. "Angel! Let's go!" I yelled from the bottom of the steps. Angel came down wearing an orange top that said 'too cute for extinction' on it and underneath the words, it had a picture of a panda. She was also wearing light wash jeans and a navy blue sweater. She grabbed her jacket from the closet and picked up her bag. She was putting on her black and green DC's as Iggy got his sweater out of his room. We all put on our shoes and I locked the door. We all walked over to Angels school and stood there for a little bit until some of her friends saw us.

"Hi Angel." One girl said. Angel waved to her and the three other girls that were there. There was also four boys that all looked to be at least a grade older than them.

"Fang, Ig, Max. This is Jenny, Sara, Monica, and Rachel." She said pointing to each one of the girls. They all waved to us and Me and Iggy nodded to them with a various 'hey 's' here and there. "Oh and this is Michel, Matthew, Josh, and Tyler." We nodded again. Max looked at her watch.

"Fifteen minutes, guys." She said. I looked down at her and then nodded, turning back to Angel.

" K, Ange. We have to go now. Am I picking you up after school?" I said. She nodded. "Ok." She turned back to her friends as we turned to walk away.

"Hey Ange!" Iggy yelled to her. She turned around.

"Yeah." She asked.

"Remember... live to party, bust your move, everybody's in the groove." He said quietly.

"Tell the DJ to play our song, are you ready to Rock and Roll?!" She sang a bit louder. I smiled at her as we walked away.

"I'm telling you. She's gonna be the next new band member. Give her two years." I said. Iggy shook his head.

"Fang give up. She can sing. Yeah. She said she didn't wanna join but still gonna be our #1 fan. Good enough." He said just as we got onto school grounds.

"Hey Ride!" A voice said. I looked up just as Iggy said, "Which one."

"Who cares. Both of you get over here." I finally recognized the voice as Darry's. We all walked over to the crowd of Chester, Josh, Denis, Darry, Brad, and a few other guys from the football team. Jackson and Michael were also there from the basket ball team. There were a few cheerleaders there standing with Chester and Darry.

"What is it?" I asked to no-one in particular. Denis handed me a sheet.

"Sign-ups for the Olympic opening Ceremonies. I think we should do it. It's a free trip to Vancouver. All we have to do is sign up, get picked and bam. It's that easy. So what'd ya think. Wanna go for it?" He said. I looked at Iggy. His eyes were wide open and his jaw was practically hitting the floor. **(A/N: Read on then I'll talk/ type at the end.)**

"So do you guys wanna do this. I mean there's a really small change we'll get in. I mean why would they pick a bunch of high school kids when they have hundreds of already famous singers out there?" I said, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Because, Mr. Downer, if you took the time to _look_ at the sheet you would see it says, '_we want kids to be in this one,_' so that's why they have a sign up. Any other questions?" Josh said.

"Just one... Are we gonna do this?" I said looking at the five other band members. They all exchanged a look. I looked down at Max. There was a silence between everyone. Finally, Zack spoke up.

"It's your call, man." He said looking at me. It was true, technically I had started the band so they all said I was the leader of it so I had to make any very important calls in stuff. I took a deep breath, thinking.

"Then, I have one more question..." I said looking at everyone. I stuck my hand out. "Who's going for gold?" **(A/N: It made sense to put the go for gold thing in because it's the Olympics so it was kinda cool.)** Zack and Josh smiled and put their hand on top of mine. Iggy and Max did the same, then Denis finished it off.

"So we're doing this. No matter what happens. Right?" Max said. We all exchanged a glance, then nodded.

"Someone give me a pen. Quick." I said and Darry handed me a pen. I took the sheet and started filling it out. I was just about done when the bell rang. "Darry I'm talking your pen and there's nothing you can do about it." I said walking away. Darry rolled his eyes and went the opposite way. I went to my locker and checked my schedule.

"What day is it?" I asked the girl beside me. She looked up at me the smiled.

"Four." She said. I smiled back to her and looked at my schedule again. History, music, language, gym, lunch, art, science, French and free. I thought reading of the paper. I pulled out my history book and my language books and then grabbed my guitar pick **(A/N: If anyone knows how to spell pick for the guitar tell me!)** and shut my locker. I started walking over to the stairs to go upstairs to the history class. I honestly didn't like the teacher, she went on endlessly expecting people to be listening to her, but I almost enjoyed the class. Even though most people are saying 'why learn history, it's so _yesterday_, we need to be in the here and the now.' **(A/N: That's an exact quote from yours truly!)** I thought that we should learn some of it because like it was explorers and stuff that found our country, and without them we wouldn't be here. I was outside the class when a annoyingly familiar hand grabbed my arm. I rolled my eyes at her but followed her anyways.

"Lissa, unless you are that slow that you haven't figured it out yet. Leave. Me. _Alone_." I said as she stopped.

"No, I still think you are making a huge mistake by not dating me and dating _Max_ but I'm not going to stop you." She said.

"Oh, yeah? And, just for the fun of it, what _is_ the big mistake I'm making by dating Max?" I asked her leaning against a wall.

"Sam." She said flatly. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Sam? Sam Johnson? _That's _my mistake. I'm not supposed to be dating Max because Sam Johnson is gonna do something about it. Oh I'm so scared. What am I GOING to do?!" I asked dramatically. Then I rolled my eyes and turned to get back to the class. "Puh-lease." I said. I was half way down the hall when I turned back to face Lissa.

"Hey Lissa?" I said.

"Yeah..."

"Tell Sam, Bring it on." With that I entered the class. Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked at me. I stopped and looked at them. I was about to say something when they all started cheering.

"Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang!" They yelled. I smirked and raised my hands in the air cockily.

"Yes! I'm here. I know amazing isn't it? Now can someone tell me why we're cheering?" I asked, sitting down next to Max.

"They did it for me too. Jasper said it was because we're dating but they are going to do it for Iggy too. So I think it's the Olympic thing." She said. I nodded then pulled out the application sheet. I finished filling it out just as Mrs. Moro was starting her lesson.

History went boring and I was now in music. This was a fairly better class because we had it for two periods **(A/N: They have ten periods plus lunch, some of the classes are for more than half an hour. Music is one of them.)** So we set up in out instrument order. Denis was still on drums, I had piano, Iggy had alto sax, Max had clarinet, and Zach had trumpet. Josh wasn't in this class. I started practicing the first song that came to my head. Because I had the Olympics on my head, I started playing the _I Believe_ song by Nikki Yanofsky. Denis joined in along with some of the rest of the class. Max smiled and started singing.

_I believe in the power that comes  
From a world brought together as one  
I believe together we'll fly  
I believe in the power of you and I_

The whole class joined in by repeating what she just sang, as she continued the song. We were going to keep playing before the teacher came in.

"Well, see I thought _I_ was supposed to be teaching this class. Not you guys. But I guess I was wrong. Who started it this time?" She said looking between me, Denis, Max and Iggy.

"I had the song in my head and started playing it, Max sang it, then we all started playing, you interrupted us before we hit the louder parts though." I told her, pretending narrowing my eyes. She smiled and tapped her conductors stick, calling us to attention. We spent the whole hour practicing the songs for the spring play before we got to break off into small social groups, for socializing.

"So I finished the application for the Olympics, we just need to pick the songs we should sing." I said, we all looked at Iggy.

"Why is it always me who has to pick them. Fang you're the leader, do something." He said crossing his arms.

"Ok, fine. Iggy as leader, I command you to pick songs." I said leaning back in my chair and crossing my own arms. I just won that game. Iggy noticed this too and got down to business.

"Fine. You won that, I think we should do _I Believe_ as our audition. It might boost our points because it's an Olympic song so it's on topic. And if a lot of people do the song before us then let's do... _Kids in America,_ just so we can have one that Fang is singing. Scratch that, let's make Fang do _1, 2, 3, 4_ instead. Or _It takes two_ just so there's a duet between you two. But I want one awesome guitar song so Fang I need your iPod." He said and I nodded. The bell rang again and I headed off to gym.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I was finally in homeroom again copying down the homework. I saw Josh come in with Jenna, his girlfriend that we all thought was his girlfriend but he refused to call her that even though he knew he wanted to. I just don't know why he didn't. I nodded to her and she waved back.

"Yo, did you finish the application yet?" Josh asked sitting down. I nodded and handed him the paper. By now the whole school knew about the audition we were going to do and everyone said they were going to be cheering us on. Which is great moral support. The last bell rang and I got up. I was still thinking about what Lissa said about Sam when I went to find max. I found her talking to Chester outside. Her hand was on her ears and her mouth was moving so I guessed she was singing. Suddenly she got up off the bench they were on and started dancing around as if she was on stage. She said something to Chester and her laughed a little and got up to. He took out his iPod and search for the song and they both made it in sync. Then they jumped on the bench and started singing loudly. I smirked as a crowd of people gathered around them and gave them weird looks. I shook my head and walked up to them.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!"_ They were singing together and I smiled and chuckled.

"Chester, since when do you sing? And Avril Lavigne, really Max?" I said loud enough they heard me. Max jumped off the bench and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Ready, we have to go pick up angel." I said she nodded and went back to the bench. Iggy came out of the school with three different girls around him. I rolled my eyes. Flirt. He- _they_ came over to me and I checked my watch. "We need to go get angel. Now." I said talking to Iggy but looking at each of the girls. "And who are these _lovely_ ladies?" I said in an Englishmen accent. Iggy smirked and introduced each of the girls.

"Monica, my English class. Janice, science. And Nudge, I don't even remember where you're from." He said I smiled at Nudge and nodded to the other girls. Ma hugged Chester and came over to us.

"Hey Nudge. Ok guys lets go." She said, I put my arm around her shoulder and we turned and walked towards the school. I heard the bell ring as we stepped onto the school playground. Lots of kids piled out of the doors and put down their backpacks and chased their friends around. I saw Angel come out with a bunch of girls who I recognized as the ones from this morning. She was talking to a boy that looked to be about ten. Iggy waved his arms in the air as Angel looked up. She waved to her friends as they broke apart and she came over to us.

"Hiya guys, can I stay here for a little? It's too early to leave now."

"Sure Ange." Max said. Angel hugged her and ran back to her friends.

"I'm going to go back to what I was doing before." Max said talking out her iPod. She put the ear buds in and started dancing around. I smiled and turned away. Some little kids walked past her and gave her a weird look.

"She's... Um... Dancing... Kinda." Iggy said trying to chase after Max. I smiled and sat on a bench. I started tapping my fingers on my knees and pretty soon had a cool beat going. I got Iggy's songbook out of his bag and took a pencil. I sat there trying to think of words to go with the beat.

"Fang? Fang Ride?" A voice came from behind me. I looked up to see a teacher, one that I faintly recognized.

"Um... Hi?" I said looking at him, trying to remember who he was. I had narrowed it down to between grades 4-7, so I was making progress. Now if I could just remember who was _in_ my grade 4, 5, 6, and 7 classes we'd be good to go.

"Mr. Addison. Grade seven basketball. Remember?" He said. I narrowed my eyes slightly, thinking about it, then nodded and stuck out my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"Yeah, I remember now. Still coaching?" I asked him putting the book I had in my other hand back in Iggy's bag. He nodded to me and pointed to a boy that was by one of the basketball hoops in the park.

"Kevin McKay. Center. 14 and 8. 78 points, 12 assists, 6 games. Best since you and Iggy. How 'bout you?" He said lowering his finger. I shrugged.

"Oh the usual. Loved my best friend. Didn't tell her. Blackmail by some girl that liked me. Iggy told that friend how I felt and I guess she feels the same. Damn I sound gay now. Anyways, my brother and my girlfriend are dancing around the school scaring little kids. And I don't even know where my little brother _is_. Going for an audition for the Olympics. Could become famous. But that's all pretty much normal for me." I said shrugging as if it wasn't anything big. "Oh look. Here come Ig and Max now." I said just as Iggy came up holding Max's arm.

"Fang, your girlfriend's high on something. Fix her." Iggy said lightly pushing Max to me. I smiled and hugged her. She looked at her shoes then up at me.

"Oh, hello Fang. When did you get here?" She said dopily. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand.

"iPod. Now." I said sternly. She frowned and gave me her green iPod Nano. I put it in my sweater pocket. "You'll get it back when you learn how to listen to music _without_ scaring little kids." I said releasing her partly and putting my right arm around her shoulders while sticking my left hand in my pocket.

"Oh. Ig, Max remember Mr. A?" I said nodding my head to the teacher that was standing there with his hands in his sweater pocket. Unless you knew, from the way he was dressed he could've been a high school kid. HE was wearing a bright green sweater and dark wash jeans with red and white Nike high-tops.

"Ok, Mr. A? You have to be specific, Mr. Anton, Mr. Adhere, Mr. Addison... Stop me when I get to you." Iggy said looking at him.

"Addison." He said. Ig smiled and held out his fist. Mr. A hit it and they went into a small conversation about how Iggy was a matchmaker or something, then the next basket ball game at our school. Me and Max faded back onto the bench and I sat down.

"Can I have my iPod back please?" She asked. I looked at her then handed it to her. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek before getting up to lay down again on the grass. I shrugged. At least she wasn't 'dancing'. I pulled my own iPod touch out of my bag and pressed play. Human Nature by Michael Jackson came on.** (A/N: Sorry about the song choice. It was playing on my iPod and I was too lazy to actually scroll through my list to find one.)** I took out the song book again and closed my eyes for a second, thinking of my beat. Suddenly the weight of my sister fell on me with all her fun. She landed on my stomach and any air in me left with an 'whoosh'.

"What are you doing?!" I wheezed out, trying to catch my breath. She smiled at me and rolled off of me.

"Sorry. But you were sleeping and I wanna go home now. So I had to wake you up." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Angel, just because someone's eyes are closed it doesn't mean they are sleeping." I said standing up and brushing myself off. Max was already up with Iggy and they were jumping around playing some sort of game.

"It's Jing." Angel said coming over to hold my hand. I looked down at her, confusion defiantly crossing my face. Angel must've saw this because she continued. "It's a game they just made up. I dunno what its point is though." She shrugged and we raced towards the two jumpers.

"We're leaving now. Bye." Angel said running through them. Iggy and Max looked at each other and chased after us. Iggy was getting really close so I picked angel up mid race and she hopped on my back. **(A.N: He took it off when he was lifting her up.)** I made sure she was comfortable enough then sped up, leaving Iggy and max behind by at least twenty metres. I finally saw my house and put angel down so I could open the door. We rushed in and closed the door. We went into the living room and pulled out my guitar **(A.N: He seems to have one everywhere now a days)** and started strumming the middle to a random song. I started singing and angel joined in. Iggy and Max burst through the doors and looked at us. Me and Angel stopped and looked up at them.

"What took you so long. And that was rude me and Angel were in the middle of a song." I said in a fake annoyed tone. Iggy rolled his eyes and Max came over to me. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Angel got up and walked out the door and up the stairs following Iggy. Max smiled again and sat on my lap. I put down my guitar as she put her arms around my neck.

"This better be good, yes Max? Can I help you?" I asked her pretending to be irritated. She played in my hair for a little bit with her fingers. "I was in the middle of a masterpiece with my sister, Max. Is there something you wanted to say." I put my hands on her waist. She looked at me.

"No I didn't really want to _talk_ to you." She said leaning closer. I smirked and continued joking around with her.

"Then can you go get Angel. We can finish our song." I said she pouted and I smirked. "I'm kidding Max."

"I know. You're you. And you of all people wouldn't give up me time for your sister. Wait never-mind yeah you would." I rolled my eyes and kissed her. She pulled back.

"I wasn't done talking ya know." She said. I rolled my eyes and kissed her again. She smiled and kissed me back.

"But I was done listening." I muttered against her lips. In the corner of my eye I saw a stand of blue and gray shirt and sighed. "Iggy unless you wanna make this three don't come in." I said and Iggy's head poked in.

"Thanks for the warning dude, I'm making food, hungry?" He said. Max and I nodded and Iggy left.

"Now where were we?" Max said, I smiled and she leaned in again.

**Well there it is. Chapter 6. And also, My friend EvilmindedchilD wanted me to tell you guys that if you **_**ever**_** wanted to know anything about me, it doesn't really matter what-I don't care, then ask her in a review. She'll answer your questions in another review or even tell me and I'll put it in the first authors note in the chapter. So remember ask her. And REVIEW!!!! Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, Well here it is... Chapter 7. Yeah you can cheer, you know you want to. Anyways, I want to let you know that you guys are doing great with the reviewing because I wanted five review each chapter and I have been getting around that. So awesome job on your part. ****Oh and Read the bottom note ITS VERY IMPORTANT**** And to Myrrh, Wow. That's all I have to say. You know too many songs for your own good. But thanks I'll try to listen to most of them. Evil will be forced to listen to the rest.**

***EvilmindedchilD glares at me* **

***I shrug* Just hurry up and do it already, Smaller person.**

***glares again and sighs* You people are smart. You should already know how this...*looks at me* person, for lack of a better word, does NOT own Maximum Ride. Now see I'm going to go know, and **_**listen **_**to requests for songs**_** she**_** got for **_**her**_** story! Bye.**

**Me: You know you love it. Anyways, I give you CHAPTER...what are we on now? Oh right SEVEN!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Max POV

Today was the day. Me and the guys were practicing before we went on stage. We were doing the auditions for the Olympic thing today. Fang and Josh were practically dusting off everything, making sure everything was perfect. The rest of us were really twitchy, all of us excited though. We waited outside the auditorium doors as we went over the songs once more. We saw at least thirty other bands and people walk through the front doors. One guy looked at me and winked. Fangs eyes narrowed but before he could do anything the guy was gone.

"Ok, I think we're ready." Josh said standing up. We all nodded and walked, with our instruments, Denis with his sticks, towards the huge redwood doors. Fang grasped the swirly handles and opened one of the doors. We all stepped in and sat down in some of the movie-style chairs near the front. From here I could see the four judges at the front. There was two guys and two girls. The first guy, had black hair and was wearing a red and white Canada sweater, looked to be in his mid 30's. Beside him was one girl. She had black hair with red and white streaks in it, she looked just over 18. Wow these guys were very patriotic. The next girl had light brown hair and looked to be about 28. She was wearing a red t-shirt and white skinny jeans. The last guy looked 49, had curly black hair and was wearing a black sweater that said believe on it. He was also wearing a scarf that had the Olympics symbol and said Vancouver 2010. Very... Canadian. **(A/N: What? It **_**is**_** an audition for the Olympics that **_**are **_**happening in Vancouver.)**

We watched a few bands go and Me and Iggy kept exchanging a glance. We sat there listening to four more bands until the red guy(the one in the red and white sweater) stood up and looked at a piece of paper.

"Up next is... the flock?" We all stood up slowly and headed to the stage. Fang smiled at me as he took the MIC from the stand. Iggy, Josh and I grabbed the other three stands and stepped in front of them.

"Ok... Well... We're the Flock. It's me, Fang Ride. My brother Iggy, then Max, Josh, Zack and Denis." Fang said politely, each of us raising a hand in the air as he called our name. "Any questions before we start?" The girl with streaks in her hair raised her hand.

"Is your name really Fang?" She asked. Fang smiled and the rest of us chuckled. "What's so funny?" She sounded confused.

"I get that all the time." Fang said still smiling at her. "No, my name's actually Nick... I think. Either Nick or Alex. Whatever one he's not." He said pointing to Iggy.

"Your Nick." I said helpfully. Fang smiled at me again and turned back to her. "Anything else?" The girl shook her head.

"Ok. Well our first song is _The Dressing Room _by Breath Carolina." He said backing away from the MIC a little before shaking his hands and going back to it.

"One... Two... One... Two... Three... Four." Denis said. Iggy tapped the keys on the keyboard he was on. _  
_

_"Oh God, I already forgot your name  
But a name's just a string of letters, put together, so clever  
Oh God, I thought that I found God in your name  
it's upsetting, but the setting won't change  
We're never gonna be the samefit are surprisingly contagious  
With a shiny new beginning we cordially invite you to  
Into the dressing room_

_If you look, everybody here is trying on new faces_  
_And the ones that_

_Oh God, it seems that I misplaced your secret_  
_But I can see what it does, how it lights you up_  
_Oh God, this season has seen better days_  
_Keep it steady cuz you're losing the pace_  
_We're never gonna be the same_

_Don't spill your guts cuz that's a mess_  
_that no one wants to clean up_  
_Is this enough, my heart is stuck, this feeling's breaking me up_

_Don't spill your guts cuz that's a mess  
that no one wants to clean up  
Is this enough, my heart is stuck, this feeling's breaking me up" _

_If you look, everybody here is trying on new faces_  
_And the ones that fit are surprisingly contagious_  
_With a shiny new beginning we cordially invite you to_  
_Into the dressing room"_ Fang finished and bowed. I nodded to him and we switched spots.

"Well, hi. I'm Max and I'm going to be singing _I Believe_ by Nikki Yanofsky. But in our own little rocky way." I looked at Iggy and he nodded.

"On three. One... Two... Three..." He whispered.

"_There comes a moment when my heart must stand alone  
On this lonely path I've chosen  
like a house that's not a home  
sometimes when I feel I've had enough  
and I feel like giving up  
you willed me to be all I can be  
now nothing can stop me" _Fang and Josh strummed a note on their guitars as Zack began strumming along with each word._  
_

"_I believe in the power that comes  
From a world brought together as one  
I believe together well find  
I believe in the power of you and I_

_"This is the moment we have dreamed of all our lives_  
_Well be the change we wish from others_  
_Well stand tall for what its right_  
_And in my hearts there'll be no doubt_  
_The arms of the world will come reaching out_  
_And embrace me to be all I can be_  
_Now nothing can stop me_

_I believe in the power that comes  
From a world brought together as one  
I believe together well fly  
I believe in the power of you and I_

_I believe the time is right now_  
_Stand tall and make the world proud_  
_I believe together well fly_  
_I believe in the power.._  
_I believe in the power that comes_  
_From a world brought together as one_  
_I believe in the power of you and I_  
_I believe the time is right now_  
_Stand tall and make the world proud_  
_I believe together well fly_

_I believe in the power of you and I"_

I ended the song and looked at Iggy.

"It takes two. Then we're done." He said answering my unspoken question. He nodded his head to Fang and he lifted the MIC beside me.

"This is our last song. It's It Takes Two by the Hairspray cast. This is the way we usually do it." Zack said as me and Fang went to opposite ends of the stage. Fang began the song.

_"They say it's a man's world _  
_Well, that cannot be denied _  
_But what good's a man's world _  
_Without a woman by your side _  
_And so I will wait _  
_Until that moment you decide" _ I ran to behind Zach and tapped my chin.

_"That I'm your man _  
_And you're my girl _  
_That I'm the sea _  
_And you're the pearl _  
_It takes two, baby, _  
_It takes two"_ Fang started chasing me around the stage, the two of us walking.

_"A king ain't a king _  
_without the power behind the throne _  
_a prince is a pauper. Babe, _  
_Without a chick to call his own _  
_So please, darling, choose me _  
_I don't wanna rule alone _  
_Tell me, _

_"I'm your king _  
_And you're my queen _  
_That no one else _  
_Can come between _  
_It takes two, baby, _  
_It takes two"_ I looked in his eyes, and then dropped my gaze. He lifted my chin up with his free hand and smiled at me.

_"Don't you know _

"_Lancelot had Guinevere _  
_Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick _  
_Romeo had Juliet _  
_And Liz, well, she has her dick _

_"They say it takes two to tango _  
_Well, that tango's child's play _  
_So take me to the dance floor _  
_And we'll twist the night away_" We started dancing together then I stopped and walked to the other side of the stage.

_"Just like Frankie Avalon _  
_Had his favourite musketeer _  
_I dream of a lover, babe, _  
_To say the things 1 long to hear _  
_So come closer baby, _  
_Oh and whisper in my ear_" I walked back to him and tapped his shoulder. He smiled and put my hand in his.

_"Yeah! _

_That you're my girl _  
_And I'm your boy _  
_That you're my pride _  
_And I'm your joy _  
_That I'm the sand _  
_And you're the tide _  
_I'll be the groom _  
_If you'll be my bride _  
_It takes two, baby, _  
_It takes two _

_"I'm your girl (you're my girl) _  
_You're my boy (I'm your boy) _  
_You're my pride _  
_I'm your joy _  
_I'm the sand _  
_You're the tide _  
_Be the groom _  
_I'll be your bride (be my bride) _

_It takes two... _  
_It takes two... _

_It takes two, baby _

_It takes two" _We both looked towards the judges and bowed. They looked at each other then stood and clapped. We all smiled at each other then hooped off the stage. Fourteen more bands and twenty-eight people went until the guy finally stood up with a piece of red paper.

**

* * *

Oh. A cliffy I'm so sorry but I needed to post this chapter first so yeah I gotta go. But I'll make sure to post later. **

**And a few more things...**

**I've changed a few things and I'm really sorry about it but I'll post the changes later. Not drastically or anything but enough to make it all fit for the way I want it too.**

**I'm still taking song requests. Send them in a review if you want.**

**My friend EvilmindedchilD is still willing to give you awesome info about yours truly. So if you want to know anything, ask her.**

**I NEED NAMES! Name's of your friends, names of random people, names of your brothers friends neighbours dogs veterinarian. I don't care but I need lots of them.**

**And lastly. (is that even a word?!) REVIEW!!!! **

**BOMBS AND BANANA PHONES!!! **

**Idiotic Freak.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah really, really sorry this one took forever but I've been having... Difficulties writing it. But I have been writing chapter nine so that should be up fast enough. And another thing. I have one month to watch everything that happened during the Olympics and write a Whole chapter about it! Hard right? I know. So what I'm going to do is write a chapter about the Opening Ceremonies the Closing one. And the gold medal hockey game (even though you American's out there may hate me. So, So sorry.) But that game's really important, for more than four reasons. **

**I don't feel like doing the disclaimer for this chapter either so once again, my friend EvilmindedchilD is going to do it. Just `cause I told her too.**

**Her: Hey, Idiotic Freak here **_**wants**_** to own MR, but she can't, so she has to settle for writing her stories here on Fanfic.**

**Me: *glares* shut up.**

**Her: *glares back* big person!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* small person! Go sit in a corner!**

**Her: No!**

**Me: oh right readers. We do this all the time and its totally normal for us. We do it at school too and receive funny looks from people. Oh well.**

**Her: Here's the next chapter.**

**Me: Nothing really happens in this chapter... Wait- never mind. The first part of this chapter is important. The rest of it not so much. I just needed it to fit in because I had planned something but I have to wait till they go to school.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Fang's P.O.V.**

_(Previously on Love Life and Music)_

"Ok we have the results, the people moving onto the call-backs are... Janis Montgomery." One girl shrieked. "Rachel Johnson." The pretty brown haired girl behind us smiled as her friends chanted her name. "Monsters Inc." Four boys stood up and did the chest bump thing. "Mandatory Revolution." Three guys yelled 'wow!'. "The Flipside Guys." Two guys and a girl cheered. He called out three more groups, a girl, two guys, then finally said, "last but not least," Max took my hand in hers and Zach's in the other. Zach put his hand on Iggy's shoulder, who followed with Denis, then Josh. "The... The Flock!!" He said loudly, and Iggy and Denis stood up, cheering. Josh and Zach cheered too, punching the air with their fists, and Max hugged me. I put one arm around her and slapped Josh's hand with my free one.

"Call-backs are one week from the third." The older dude said. "Fang! Max! Fang! Max!" The guys chanted on our way out the door.

"Oh shut up. You guys were awesome too. We just happen to be _more_ awesome." I said. Iggy narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Hey I picked the songs." He said putting his hands to his heart. Max smiled and hugged him.

"Yes you did. But me and Fang _sang_ them." She said looking up at him. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"And..?" He said.

"Hey! We shouldn't be talking about who's more awesome. We should be celebrating!" Denis said. We all laughed and turned to walk out the door. But as we opened the door a voice stopped us.

"Hey Wait!" We turned to see the pretty judge in the red top and white jeans running to us. "Are you guys the Flock?" She asked when she got up to us.

"You better believe it!" Zach said high-fiving Josh. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah we are. Why?" I said turning away from the two idiots that get way too excited. The judge looked at me and smiled.

"Um... why? Why? Oh right. I have connections to the other judges obviously. And they didn't really like anyone that was there. But they really liked you guys. The two of you really have some sort of connection. Are you two like, really close?" She said looking between us. Iggy broke out laughing. Max was still under his arm, and my hands were in my sweater pockets.

"Close." Iggy said between laughs. "Huh... close. That's a good one." He finally calmed down enough to breath after Max tapped his shoulder and repeatedly whispered 'it's not that funny.'

"What's he talking about?" The judge, that was totally confused by now, asked, looking at Ig strangely.

"Oh, ignore him. Yeah but we are really close. She's my best friend." I said, purposely leaving out that she was my girlfriend too. Max looked at me.

"Best friend. I'm best friends with _him_, nothing more? Huh. I guess _I_ was wrong. Oh well. Hey Zach wanna go out?" Max said looking at Zach. Zach eyes widened and he held out his arms. Max went from Iggy to him and stuck her tongue out at me. "I would have chose you. But you only think of me as your best friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways... You were saying?" I said turning back to the judge.

"Hmm... oh right! Yeah I think you guys have a great chance of being this year's pick. The other judges really liked you guys. Oh well I gotta go. Here call me if you have any _questions_." She said handing me a small piece of paper. I nodded and turned to the door.

"Guys are you coming, we have a school to tell." I said opening the door. They all looked at me funny then exited out. Max came over to me and I put my arm around her waist.

**

* * *

**

Max P.O.V.

I was ecstatic. We were going on to the call backs. That's big for us. I hugged Fang as the judge started to talk.

"Call-backs are one week from the third." The older man said. We all gathered our stuff and made our way to the door. "Fang! Max! Fang! Max!"

"Oh shut up. You guys were awesome too. We just happen to be _more_ awesome." Fang said smiling. Iggy narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Hey I picked the songs." He said putting his hands to his heart. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes you did. But me and Fang _sang_ them." I looked up at him, my arms still around him. He smiled and put his arms on my waist. He rubbed my shoulder.

"And..?" He said.

"Hey! We shouldn't be talking about who's more awesome. We should be celebrating!" Denis said. We all laughed and turned to walk out the door. But as we opened the door a voice stopped us.

"Hey Wait!" We turned to see the judge in the red top and white jeans running to us. "Are you guys the Flock?" She asked when she got up to us.

"You better believe it!" Zach said high-fiving Josh. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah we are. Why?" Fang said turning away from the two. The judge looked at him and smiled. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. Iggy noticed and rubbed my shoulder again. I looked up at him. He smiled goofily and I smiled back, leaning on him.

"Um... why? Why? Oh right. I have connections to the other judges obviously. And they didn't really like anyone that was there. But they really liked you guys. The two of you really have some sort of connection. Are you two liked really close?" She said looking between me and Fang. Iggy broke out laughing. I was still under his arm.

"Close." Iggy said between laughs. "Huh... close. That's a good one." I finally got him calmed down enough to breath after tapping his shoulder and repeatedly whispering 'it's not that funny.'

"What's he talking about?" The judge, that was totally confused by now, asked, looking at Ig strangely.

"Oh, ignore him. Yeah but we are really close. She's my best friend." Fang said, leaving out that I was his girlfriend too. I looked at him.

"Best friend. I'm best friends with _him_, nothing more? Huh. I guess _I_ was wrong. Oh well. Hey Zach wanna go out?" I said looking at Zach. Zach eyes widened and he held out his arms. I disengaged myself from Iggy and went over to Zach. Just for the fun of it I whispered in his ear, making it look like I was flirting with him 'just laugh, please.' Zack did asked and started laughing. I stuck my tongue out at Fang. "I would have chose you. But you only think of me as your best friend." I saw him roll his eyes.

"Anyways... You were saying?" He said turning back to the judge.

"Hmm... oh right! Yeah I think you guys have a great chance of being this year's pick. The other judges really liked you guys. Oh well I gotta go. Here call me if you have any _questions_." She said handing him a small piece of paper. He nodded and turned to the door. The judge was still looking at him up and down. I suddenly didn't like her. I narrowed my eyes at her as me and Zach walked out the door.

"Guys are you coming, we have a school to tell." Fang said opening the door. We all looked at him funny then exited out. I went over to him and he put his arm around my waist. I looked back to see judge girl looking at him still and I shook my head. "I can't go _anywhere_ with you can I?" I asked fang irritated slightly. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"Nope, I guess not." He said quietly. I smiled and looked around. We were uptown. I knew this place well. Me and my dad used to come up here all the time. Then we just didn't. I don't remember why. I liked the town though. It was cute.

"Hey, why don't we drive back home first, tell everyone on Monday, then have sort of huge party." Josh said looking at his phone. I looked at him. "Okay. Sounds cool." Everyone nodded and we started naming people who we should invite.

"Let's do the girls first." Iggy said. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That way we can get Max's _you're a sexist pig_ thing over with." We all 'ahh' and he started naming people.

"So Ella and Nudge are already invited. Obviously. Um.. how about Samantha, the one in science. Hmm?" He said. I shrugged. "Jane?" I shrugged. "Margret?" I shrugged. "Aliens from the planet Uranus?" I shook my head.

"No, aliens from Uranus would more likely be either Avatars, or they would be going for world domination. So no." Zach said. Fang chuckled.

"Ok well then let's do the guys." Denis said.

"Marko. James. Freddie. Mack. Matthew. Sean." Zach said.

"Yes. Yes. Fine. Yes. Which one. The one on the baseball team?" I said.

"Matthew... Williamson." He said.

"Ooh. Yeah he's cool. He's funny." I said.

"Then... Sam, Johnson? He seems cool." I shrugged but nodded.

"No." Fang said quietly. I looked up at him as Iggy and the rest of the guys continued talking.

"why not." I said.

"He... I just don't like him."

"Is there a reason?" I asked as we came to Fangs house. Iggy opened the door and everyone stepped inside.

"Yes." With that he broke off from me and went to find his mom. We all called our parents and they made our way over to his house.

"You got it?! You got it?! That's so, so, so, so, so, so, cool. Are you guys going to be playing at the Olympics? Are you going to Canada? Well, wait, of course you are. But are you going. Like for a tour or something? If you are I want-" Nudge said as soon as Iggy had told her. She had rushed all the way from her house to here in less the eight minutes. Now here we are with our parents having some sort of barbeque-made possible by Fangs dad- and they were all in the living room talking about something-who knows what- as the 'kids' were hanging around in the backyard.

"Nudge." Denis interrupted. Denis was actually Nudge's brother, but no one would have noticed. They don't look or sound anything alike. Denis is a year older then Nudge but they don't really look it. Nudge looks like she's the same age as all of us but isn't, she's in our grade because she's really smart. She skipped grade eight. "We don't even know if we're _going_ to Canada. The judge only said that they liked us. Not that it was for sure we were going."

"Oh... ok that's still really cool." She said.

"Well, of course your going! You heard the judge, they liked you guys. And plus you guys are awesome." Angel said, beaming. Iggy smiled and lightly shoved her.

"Thanks kid." We all continued talking about stuff before Zach's mom came out. "Zach, are you ready to leave now"

"Um I guess. Ok bye guys." He said getting up. We all stood too and received hugs from him. Well the girls did. Fang clapped his shoulder. He and Iggy did their 'secret' handshake. Denis simply nodded and said bye. Fang asked him if he wanted to be escorted out but Zach refused, saying he was just going to walk around the house. Fang shrugged and flopped back down. I followed his example and sat down beside him. Iggy remained standing and walked into the house through the sliding glass doors. Denis and Nudge went over to the side of the pool. Angel got up and went inside too.

"So I guess that leave us." Fang said, his eyes still closed. A breeze came and his hair was splattered all over his face. His brow furrowed but his eyes remained closed. I smiled and brushed the scattered strands out of his face. I looked over to where Denis and Nudge were talking quietly to each other. Nudge shrugged to him and he laughed. I looked over to where Fang was lying down only to see he was sitting up. He jumped up and ran behind me. I turned my head but didn't see him. I squinted at the trees that were in his yard, thinking he was there. As I stood up whatever was in the trees moved again and I rushed over to where the bushes started. Suddenly, two arms came around my waist and I turned to see Fang.

"Wait. If you were behind me... then what's in the trees?" I said pointing to the shadow that seemed to be coming closer. Fang chuckled and I looked at him.

"Max, meet Iggy. Iggy, meet Max." Ha said slowly as Iggy stepped out of the trees laughing. He held out his hand.

"Iggy Ride. And you are?" I rolled my eyes. He dropped his hand and we all sat down again.

"So let's get down to business." Iggy said as we pulled out our chairs and the table. He picked up the notepad and pen the just so _happened_ to be sitting right in front of him. He flipped it to a clean page and clicked the pen out. "So we should start this _now_. Who is invited to the fourth most _awesome _party of the year?"He said. Me and Fang looked at him, each with one brow raised slightly. "#1 is when we win the championships. #2 is the basketball party Josh and Stephanie always throw at the end of the year. #3 is going to be the party we throw _after_ we get the part. Which I really hope we do. And this will be #4. The party from before the party." Iggy said testing out the pen on a different paper then flipping back to the cleaner page when it finally worked. Me and Fang shrugged and looked at what Iggy was writing.

"_Party invites._" Iggy said, noticing us staring at the words. I took the pen and pad from his hand.

"Let me write. No one can read your writing. He opened his mouth and I gave him a look that said _and you know I'm right._ He closed his mouth then called over Denis and Nudge. They looked up then came over to us.

"Yeah?" Nudge said, sitting down next to me. Denis pulled up a seat next to Fang.

"We're going over a list of people who should and shouldn't be invited." Fang got up suddenly and ran inside. He came back out a few minutes later with a handful of papers. He jogged back to the table and put them in the center so we could all see them.

"I thought these would help." He said as me and Nudge leaned over to see more clearly. We each took one and the others followed. As I examined **(A/N: That's my word of the day!) **the sheetI saw they were class lists.

"Where did you get these?" Denis asked, his eyes still scrolling down the sheet.

"I'm on student council remember. I got voted in by... whoever voted me in. Anyways, so they gave me this in case I have to hand something out to the rest of the grade or something." Fang said laying the sheets out again. We all followed and put our sheets back too. Iggy picked up one again and started reading the names off it.

"Ok, first off, Mrs. Lenik's class." He said as I began writing it down. "Madison Q. Jadon. Sheldon. Reilly. Sonia J. Sarah N. Troy B. Kyle H." He continued reading until there was no one left on the list. Nudge picked up the next sheet and started reading off names too.

"Miranda C. Sarah D. Brittany W. Quenna R. Jhavell . Marshall L." She too finished her list as I wrote them down.

"Ok stop. Let's go over them first. Maddie?" I said. Fang nodded, Denis nodded too. Nudge shrugged and said fine. I put a check next to her name. "Jadon." Fang shrugged, Denis shook his head, Nudge nodded. I looked at Iggy. "You're the deciding vote." He looked at me then nodded. I put a check next to his name. "Sheldon..." We continued like this for a few minutes before Denis' dad came out. They left too and me, Fang and Iggy went inside. Ella wasn't there because she was sleeping over at a friend's. Angel was in the playroom playing Dance, Dance Revolution again.** (A/N: Ooh DDR!)** Fang smiled at her as Iggy looked at the score.

"599,458. Half game." He said. "Fang can you beat it?"

"Of course. No offense Ange." Fang said chuckling. Angel didn't look up from the game though. A few minutes later the cheesy music stopped and Angel stepped off the mat.

"And the grand total is..." Iggy said looking at the big light blue numbers. "654,894,056. Newest high score. Ooh, pushed Fang off of first and third now. Angel's making a comeback." Angel smiled up at Fang triumphantly and he smirked. He lightly punched Iggy's shoulder then squatted down to Angel's height level.

"Well, Ange. It looks as if you've beaten me. But I don't like people-no matter how cute they are- beating my high scores." He said to her quietly, not as threateningly as he would've sounded to any other person. Angel giggled and narrowed her eyes at him. He pressed restart and stepped on the mat. Angel took the controller and pressed play. The ACM **(Annoying Cheesy Music!)** came on again Fang started stepping on the arrows. He got to around the middle of the song and it went over to the faster freestyle part. He did a few funny quick moves then it flashed back to the ACM. The song finished and Fang jumped off the mat.

"And the result is..." Iggy said. I saw Angel move so she could see the numbers clearer. I got up off my position on Iggy's knee-don't ask how I got there, he was in my chair and wouldn't move!- to beside Fang. The numbers finally scrolled up the TV screen in light blue followed by letters in red. "New high score. Fang pushed Angel out of the lead with his score of... 654,894,057."

"One point." Angel said, laughing in under her breath, making her words come out dryly. She dropped her head into her hands and shook it. "You beat me by _one stinking point!"_ Fang rubbed her back.

" 'S ok Ange. Play against Iggy. He'll 'let you win'. I just don't enjoy my scores being moved drastically." He said sweetly to her. She rolled her eyes at him and shrugged.

"No I don't really wanna play anymore. Can you guys sing with me? I miss that. I mean you guys have been singing. Sure. But not even _me_ gets to hear it anymore since you locked the sound room." She glared at Iggy.

"Sure Angel. Let's go." I said waving my hands to the guys. They shrugged and followed me and Angel up stairs. Fang and Iggy went to their rooms and got their guitars. Iggy came out with his guitar in one hand and his keyboard stuck under his arm. He gave me the guitar and I nodded. Fang walked in with his red and black guitar and some papers.

"Ok Angel. Since this is _your_ band minus three meeting, what do you want us to sing?" I said looking down at Angel. She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay. So... Fang automatically passed back to you." Iggy said smirking. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Let's play a game. I'm gonna play part of a song. Then one of you can guess what song it is. Max go with Angel just cuz you and Iggy know most of the songs." I nodded and sat next to Angel on his bed. Fang shifted the guitar in his hands and started playing a song.

"Take Me Away!" Angel said. He smiled and nodded. Thinking of a new song he started playing again.

"Oh come on! I played this one with you. Comatose." Iggy said stretching. Fang smirked. looking up at the ceiling for a second he started playing.

"Eye of the tiger." I said. Fang started playing a different one. I whispered something to angel.

"Last call?" She questioned. Fang nodded then looked at me accusingly. I shrugged. Fang stood suddenly and went over to the keyboard Iggy brought. Before his fingers hit the keys he paused and ran out the room. He came back with his laptop. Setting it on Angel's desk he went turned it on started clicking something.

"Ok so I'm tired of playing so your all just going to listen and talk." We looked to Angel and she nodded. Back in Black by AC-DC came on and I stood up, stretching.

"Hey what did Lissa ever tell you _why_ you are making a 'mistake' by dating Max?" Iggy questioned, looking down but his eyes moved up to look at Fang. Fang hesitated.

"Kinda, not really. Something about... ya know never mind. It's girl stupidness. No offense Max and/or Angel." Fang said. I looked at him and he avoided my glare. I shrugged and made a mental note to ask him about it later. We quickly changed the subject and went on talking till Angel decided she was tired- it was only like 11:00!- and kicked us out of her room. Fang and Iggy kissed her goodnight and she gave me a hug. WE walked out and Fang turned out the lights. I followed them down the stairs 'till we got to the living room where the adults were talking. We only heard the last few bits of their conversation.

"-he would just love that!"

"So remember this has to be kept secret. You know how Fang gets." It went quiet so I guess they were nodding.

"Well yeah. But Iggy too. So wait we _don't_ tell them? And tell everyone else." More nods.

"Hey mom are you ready to go?" I asked as everyone went silent. My Mom nodded and followed me to the door. I walked back to Mr. and Mrs. Ride- they told me to call them Jason and Hailey, but that's just kinda awkward- and gave them each a hug. "Thanks." They each smiled and hugged back. I walked over to Iggy.

"Maximum." He smirked.

"Alexander." I smiled evilly. Well, if he got to use my first name then I got to use his. He smiled goofily and pulled me into a hug.

"We're bothering Lissa at the mall next Monday." He whispered softly into my ear. I smiled and nodded. Fang cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"We're leaving now." I said turning to walk out the door.

"No. You don't get off that easy. Come here." He pulled me into a hug then kissed my lips quickly-just cuz our parents were there. I smiled and waved, following my mom across the street. The second I got into my room I flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Ok all done. I hated this chapter. Like a lot. But I guess it was needed. So yeah normal routine. Read it. Review it. I need five-ish this chapter. Then tell me one sport you enjoyed watching during the Olympics. I need to watch all of it again, and take NOTES!! Golly *swings arm across me*. Anyways I think I'm going to go back to the whole; Two chapters before posting thing. So I need to write the school on Monday –I wrote half of that already!- then the talk with Fang and what's-his-name. Oh and I need someone to help me with something.

**Think of a contest of some sort. Tell me then I'll use one of them. Winner gets to know what Sam's little**_** plan**_** is. Or they get to read a chapter if I already have one written. Who knows. so yeah. REVEIW!!!!!!! Ooh and I double dare one of you to ask EvilmindedchilD a question. Anything. You've been dared now you HAVE to do it! HAHAHAHA! **


	9. Chapter 9

****

I FEEL STUPID!! I just now noticed how the poll wasn't up. Oh well I don't really think I need it right now so I'm gonna change it. Anyways, I'm so sorry for the wait but there's a virus on my computer that I'm almost positive I didn't put on it... this time... so yeah... but the better news is that my internets back up. For now. But I think I'm gonna go back to the 'two before posting' thing just so you guys don't have to wait

_**as**_** long for chapters. But its gonna take a while to get 10, 11 and 12 finished so just bare with me.**

**OK. Thanks to all that reviewed. And also to those who asked Evil some questions. Oh and another thing... um... aw I forgot. Oh right, I think. Soon I'm going to do a review count so whoever has the top three number of reviews (Evil you don't count, cuz you'll be answering questions or already know the prize.) #1 get's a excerpt of a chapter sent to them via... email, internet who cares? #2 get's to know what happens in the next chapter and #3 get's the fun part, he/she get's to think of an idea/character or tell me his/her name and that idea/character/name gets put into the story. YAY! That sounds cool enough. Anyways here's the chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

We were waiting at school the next Monday. Me, Iggy and Max had gotten there slightly early. And by 'slightly early' I mean almost an hour before anyone-teachers included- came. Why we were here- at school!- so early, you ask? Well for two reasons , really. Reason 1 is to get the H4H tally(Help For Haiti!). Reason two is so we can tell _someone_ our great news. The last hour consisted of me and Max playing Beer Pong ™ on my iPod touch **(I have it on mine. But my brother took it to Florida for a week so I can't play. He better not lose it...)** and Iggy playing music on his. We also sang a few songs to try and wake us up. Max was still kinda out of it for a while but snapped out of it.

Iggy got up off of the pipe he was sitting on. Me and Max looked at him as he walked over to the grass. He crouched down onto his back and started doing his daily sit ups. Max rolled her eyes as I watched him do a few, deciding with myself whether or not I was going to join him. After a moment I got up too and headed over to him. Max followed, probably not wanting to be left alone. I crouched a few feet away from him and began doing sit ups too. Iggy smirked at my agreeing and I rolled my eyes. Max went over to the bench about four feet away from our shoes and had my iPod in her hands, her fingers tapping it to a beat. I assumed she was playing either Tap, Tap Revenge™ or Rock Band™. **(BTW: I have both those games!)** Iggy and I continued our exercise until the '_VVRROOMM'_ of a car startled us. We looked up to see a red Honda Civic pulling into the driveway. The VP stepped out of it and headed towards the front doors, not noticing us.

"Ms. Wagner! Ms. Wagner!" We shouted, running up to her. She flinched and turned around.

"Wow, guys are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She said smiling. "Why are you here so early? Its only 7:20." She asked checking her watch.

"We needed the H4H numbers. And we have awesome news to tell _everyone_. Not to be braggers or anything." Iggy answered shrugging. Ms. W. nodded as three more cars entered the driveway. Mr. Jones, freshman math, stepped out of one. Mr. McCabe, junior/senior science, stepped out of the next one. Ms. Coop, the drama/language arts, stepped out of the last one and went to her trunk. I looked back to Iggy.

"Yeah so where was I? Oh right... our cool news. So remember how we were going to audition for the Olympics right?" Ms. Wagner nodded. "Well, guess what." Max cut him off.

"We made it! We're going to the call backs." She looked at Iggy. "You were taking too long."

"Oh shut up." Iggy joked. "But since we _are_ going that means we have to go and perform in front of the judges that were there, _plus_ the IAOC (that stands International Auditions for the Olympic Committee. Not a real... acronym.) and his brother! Talk about pressure." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. In the corner of my eye I saw Ms. Coop fumble with the boxes she was holding. I ran over to her and caught the box that was tipping. She smiled at me and I agreed to help her carry them inside. She nodded and we entered the school.

"So what's in these anyways?" I asked as we walked through the empty hallways, my voice echoing even though I was talking quietly.

"Well in that one," She replied, motioning her head to the box I was carrying. "is some of the stuff we need for language today. And in this one is more costume designs and such for this year's play. Do you think you're gonna try out again. You were really good last year." Ahh yes, just another fact about yours truly, I can act. And if I do say so myself, I do a pretty damn good job, too. But that doesn't mean I do it _all_ the time. Just thought I'd let you know. I shrugged.

"I'll think about it. Lot's going on right now." She nodded and it was quiet for a while until we got to a (medal? Metal? ...metal?) door..3

"I just have to put this in there and we can get that one to my room." I nodded as she opened the door and disappeared onto the stage. I waited for her to return and we went to her classroom. She unlocked the door and pointed to a desk. I nodded and placed the box on it and put my hands in my pockets. We entered the hallway again and started walking, the sound of our shoes clicking against the floor the only sound.

"So what's this about an audition I hear roaming the school?" Ms. Coop asked, breaking the silence. I smirked.

"Wow. You heard too?" She nodded. "Yeah. Um... do you know Denis McNeal? Somehow he found this audition thing to be at- _in_ the ceremonies for the 2010 Olympics. So we filled it out, auditioned, and now we're going to the finals." I shrugged, "nothing big, really. It's just Canada." (Just Canada? Just _Canada!?!_ How can he say that?! It's not _just CANADA!!!_ We have BEAVERS!!! And Maple Syrup.) She shrugged and nodded.

"Do you think you guys can go all the way?" She asked as we turned a corner. The door were down this hall. I thought about the question and the judges and finally answered when we stepped outside.

"Yeah. One of the judges came up to us after. She said we had a pretty good chance because the rest of the judges really liked us. So I guess but it all depends on the guy from the IAOC." Was my reply as we made our way over to Iggy and Ms. Wagner.

"-and you could really tell he was uncomfortable, like he-" Iggy stopped, noticing we were coming.

"Oh no, go ahead. I don't care." He looked at me nervously then at Max.

"Um... yeah you could tell he really didn't like her." I shrugged.

"Well. That's... interesting. But good job all of you. There's half an hour till the teachers should be here. 45 till the students. What are you gonna do?" Mr. Jones asked, and the three of us shrugged. "Well one of you could find the HFH stuff, and the other two could may as well prepare. Organize something, go to the library even." We each looked at one another.

"I'll go get the informational stuff. You guys meet me in the graphic novel section." Iggy said Me and Max both nodded and headed into the school, soon followed by Ig, Mrs. Wagner, and Mr. Jones. Me and Max raced towards the north stairs and ran up them, two at a time. In the end she won because my shoe flew off. Oops. We opened the doors to the library and Max found the switch. We had the _whole room_ to ourselves. _Hmm, what to do? I know._ I led Max over to the graphic novel section and leaned against the shelf. Pulling out a book I began looking at the pictures. What? Cut me some slack I had already _read_ the book and it a _comic_ book. Expect it.

"Really, Fang?" I looked up at her, she was standing over me with her arms crossed. I smiled dumbly and nodded.

"Yeah... about what?" She sighed and lifted herself onto the table beside her.

"If you haven't noticed," she waved her arms around for effect, "We're alone..." I smirked and put the book down and stood up and leaned over her, my hands supporting me.

"And..?" She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and leaned closer.

"And you're going to spend it reading?"

"Well... I want to be _good_. You should try it sometimes, you get away with so much more." I said smartly-sounding. **(But it's true. You do.)**

"Nah. That would involve... what was it again..?Oh right. _Reading._ And _being good. _All the time. Nah. Just wouldn't work. I'll try it sometime though. Just not now." I raised an eyebrow.

"Now back to the reading thing." She said leaning in more, so we were only centimetres away.

"Well. I was going to but now I have something else in mind."With that I closed the distance between us. **(Ugh. That sounded like something from a sappy soap opera. Geez.)** As I deepened the kiss someone cleared their throat. Max and I instantly separated and Max hit her head from the chairs that were stacked neatly behind her. I covered my smirk and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. Mrs. Wagner, and Iggy were standing in the library doors. Iggy was trying hard not burst out laughing. And not doing the greatest job at it. I looked back at Mrs. Wagner.

"Did *chuckle* did we *chuckle* _interrupt something?"_ Iggy finally broke and clutched his stomach and slid down the wall laughing.

"Uh kinda." I barely heard Max mutter.

"Is there something you two would like to say?" She said sternly. I looked at Max. She shook her head quickly.

"Not really." I said innocently. "Is there something _you two_ would like to say."

'Um... I guess not."

"Then there's nothing to say is there." I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess not." She was confused. I could tell. But now see this is why people don't yell at me. They can't even argue. Well Iggy can. And I guess my mom too. Dad not so much. But anyways, I'd find a way to turn the question on them then out smart them. Iggy is the exact opposite. I don't even _bother _arguing with _him._ He argues with you then drags you down to his stupidity level, then he uses his experience do over stupid you. Then somehow ends up winning. **(I've been told I do that. I do both really. If I'm in a happy mood then I'd be Iggy. If I'm bored out of my head it would be more of a Fang.)** I looked at Max again.

"Nothing here." She raised her arms up in defence. We had made our way over to her and Iggy.

"What's going on here?" A light voice asked. We all turned to the door, standing there was Ms. Amana, the librarian. Beside her was Mr. Richman, the gym teacher.

"Fang and Maxie were sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Iggy sang up like a freaking school kid. I rolled my eyes and saw Max blush.

"It wasn't a tree dimwit. It was a table." I said smartly. Ok so here comes round one of Fang VS. Iggy. Who's gonna win. Logic or Stupidity?

"Oh well... table are made _from_ trees. Thus **(really Ig. Who says that anymore!)** it's a tree, Smarty Pants." He said sophisticatedly. **(WOW!!! Big Word!)**

"Is this true Fang?" Mr. Richman asked.

"No." I said flatly.

"You LIAR!!" Iggy yelled pointing at me.

"The table is made of metal. Or like a hard pl- wait no, it's metal. So not a tree." I smirked triumphantly at Iggy. I called it my Superiority Smirk. Something I was famous for.

Mr. R rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Well it's not like it's a bad thing. Aren't you the one that's always telling me to get more interactive? And I was. In-fact I'd even call it..." I was interrupted by Iggy.

"Clearly and _loudly_ in a very _deep_ make out session with Max?" Iggy asked, and I saw max blush harder.

"_Communicating_," I corrected. "With Max. You never said _how_ I had to do it." I said to Mr. Richman. "But do you _want_ us to find a different way. Because I hear talking through your heads makes people look weird. But we can do that to. For example." I looked at Iggy then he nodded and then I looked at Max. Iggy got up and brushed himself off. He looked at his watch then rubbed his hands together.

"Well, folks," he started. "This how thing has been... _fun_ but we gotta go now."

As they made their way past the teachers, I looked at Mr. Richman again, "See I told you so." He smirked inwardly.

_

* * *

We interrupt this chapter for a very important announcement:_

**Me: I got FANG!!!!!!!!!! *uncharacteristic-like girlish scream***

**Fang: I guess you liked it. *rolls eyes***

**Me: Oh... right. Your... yeah *Awkward silence.***

**Fang: *smirks* You owe me big.**

**Me: Figures. You can't even talk about a **_**book**_** based on **_**you**_** without... ya know what. Fine. Now leave.**

**Fang: Later. *walks out***

**Me: Ok. Now that he's gone back to the interruption. It's official. I... HATE school. I mean I think my teachers are out to get me or something. I mean like this one time...**

**Fang: Um... yeah if you haven't noticed... we have a chapter to finish. Let's go!!!**

**Me: huh? Oh right. 'K. *runs out.***

* * *

We slipped past the teachers and ran- well Max ran, me and Iggy hopped over the rail- down the stairs. We looked out the window and saw busses coming in and kids standing around, then opened the doors. I saw Darry and Nudge standing with two other girls and Chester. Darry was talking to one of the girls quietly. Nudge was looking at Darry's iPod. Darry made eye contact with me and I nodded. Iggy held his fist out to Nudge.

"Hey what's up." He said as she hit with hers and he smiled. I faintly saw her face redden and almost rolled my eyes. But then; who am I to mock? I mean go read the first four chapters. I shouldn't be talking. I'll get max to do it. I nudge her and she looked up from my iPod.

"Why do you still have that. Never-mind, but talk to Nudge. She likes Iggy; see. And I could tell you he likes her back. So go... Now. Hurry." I shooed her off and she stuck her tongue out at me. Darry looked at me again.

"We have a practice after school. Remember? Game on Friday." He asked. I nodded.

"against who?" Iggy said flipping a pen around his fingers. Josh and Zoey (his sister we didn't know he had until grade eight.) came out of Josh's car.

"Uh... Law Field. Their supposed to be really fast. Like NASCAR fast."

"Max, you coming?" I looked at her, where she was huddled next to Nudge looking through Darry's music. She looked up at me, giving me a 'duh' look. Then she yawned.

"Tired much." Chester said chuckling. Max nodded.

"I was dragged out of my house..." She shot a pointed glare at Iggy. "At like 5am." Then she glared at me, "and brought here and stuck in a library for like ten minutes. It sounded a lot more dramatic five minutes ago." She yawned again. Darry looked at me. I shrugged.

"Well, what? We got to the finals, we wanted to tell someone." I said simply. Nudge squealed and jumped up, Max put her hand to her ear, where the headphone had been ripped out.

"You got it! Oh that is so, so, so cool! Oops. Sorry Max here." She said jumping, clapping, hugging Max, then giving her back the headphone and sitting down again. In that order.

"Hey Zoe. Back from Louisiana?" Max said, waving. Her and Zoey go way back. They met in grade four then spent most of grade eight convincing people that Max and Josh weren't dating.

"Clearly. I think I'm staying for a while now." She said, stretching her arms out. It went quiet for a little bit after that and I sat down and unlocked my iPod, checking my mail. **(wow!)**

"Ya know... I think Max should be a cheerleader." Chester said suddenly. We all stared at him blankly for a few moments.

Iggy was the first to say anything. "Have you finally _snapped!?"_ he said laughing. Chester shrugged.

"I mean she's always at the games anyways. And she's allowed to sit on the bench with us. And really you can hear her cheer from different parts of Madagascar. **(Yes very random place. But that's what I'm watching so...)** And Nudge _is_ a cheerleader so... she help you out." He explained, looking at Max. She considered it.

"I'd do it. But if you haven't noticed... I'm not the peppiest person her. Wouldn't that kinda defeat the purpose." She shrugged. Darry shook his head.

"Not really. If ya think about it, all you would really need to do is say 'wow!' and dance around every five minutes. **(STOP, Stop, stop. No. Cheerleading takes a whole lot of work. We did it at volleyball game. But we were joking around. Almost lost the game from laughing. Didn't though.)** "It's not that big."

"And you'd look hot in a uniform." Iggy wiggled his eyebrows. Max blushed.

"You would." And she blushes harder... now. "I think you should do it. If you wanna."I said speaking up for the second time since we got out. Max just shrugged. The bell finally rang and we all filed in the doors. Time for school!

*Note: all sarcasm intended.*

**

* * *

**

Max's P.O.V.

I tiredly got to history, only minutes before the bell. I looked around at the other kids that were there and noticed one guy I hadn't seen before. **(ooh. New kid!)** Shrugging , I pulled out my textbook then Fang's iPod.

"Max just because you have your textbook out doesn't mean I can't still see you." Mrs. Moral said. I faked amusement.

"Oh seriously?! What if I go like... _this_." I ducked the iPod under my desk and rested my forehead against it. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her computer. That's what I like about this school. You could do whatever you want in class as long as you're _in_ the class.** (My French teacher's like that. It like: "**_**Mr. M I'm gonna go blow up the school now.**_**" 'ok but be back soon.' LOL.)**

"Hey can I sit here?" A voice said from beside me. Without looking up I nodded. "Thanks." When second bell rang I put the iPod back in my bag. Then _finally_ noticed who was beside me. A guy, spiky light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and one of the hottest guys I had ever _seen_. Of course, Fang would also be on the list. Iggy _might _be. But tell anyone I said that and I _will_ deny it. I stopped looking at him, realizing I probably looked like some kind of creeper.

"oh... um are you new?" smooth Captain _No Freaking Duh!_ The guy looked over at me.

"Yeah." He said politely, obviously noticing my stupid question. "My parents made us move. We got here a few weeks ago." He smiled.

"Oh cool. Well welcome to M.V. **(In case I didn't mention it before. The school is the Maple View Titans.)** You should have fun here. I'm Max by the way." I held out my hand.

"Dylan." **(I didn't actually want him to be in this, but I needed a guy, Dylan's are awesome, and I forgot what Sam's plan was )= my bad.)** he responded shaking my hand. "Is Max short for something?" I was thankful he didn't start guessing like most people did.

"Maximum. Maximum Martinez. But just call me Max." I shrugged off. He nodded. Mrs. Moral tapped on the desk to get everyone's attention.

"Class. We have a new student joining us today. Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" Dylan shrugged and went up to the front.

"Well. It's not much. My name's Dylan White. I just moved here from Ohio. **(Now see I can never actually remember all of the states so I kinda just picked one I knew. Quiz me later.)** I have a little brother. And I go to Maple View high. Duh." He got a few chuckles as he sat down.

"Well Dylan. Welcome. I hope you enjoy it here. Is there anyone who would like to show Dylan around?" All of the girls- including me- put their hands up. Mrs. Moral looked around. "Ok um Dylan. How about you-" He pointed at me before she managed to finish. "Okay Max. You have to show him around. Don't lose him." I nodded just as one girl- one of the Jessica's I think- said, "but that's not _fair!_ She already has Fang!" I shot her a glare as Kyle told her to shut up! I looked at him and nodded my thanks. He smiled. Dylan looked uncertain.

"Okay class. Please take out your idea's you had for yesterday. Then get into you groups. Dylan you can join Max's for now. Get started." Dylan looked at me as Kyle came over. Josh did too.

"Dylan. Kyle. Josh." I said pointing. "So what we're doing is picking a year, picking one or two things that happened and writing about it." He nodded.

"did you pick a year yet?" he asked. Well, at least he worked. Cute, funny and hardworking. Not always easy to find.

"Yeah, we're doing this year. This summer specifically." Josh said. Dylan nodded.

"So the summer that no one actually _wanted_ to happened."

"Pretty much yeah. So what we have is the weather**(I'm still very mad about that.)**; the loss of Michael Jackson **(That Too.); **and Farah faucet; and that commercial that came out. Remember? The furnace one?" Kyle said.

"Oh. You mean that one with the guy in the office-" Josh asked.

"Yeah!"

"That's a _furnace_ commercial?!" I said.

"Yeah. Obviously." Josh looked at me as if I was the last person on Earth to get that.

"K ya know what..."

"No offense but I think that came out last year. So let's just go with the MJ and the weather stuff." Dylan point out. I shrugged.

"okay. Let's get started."

* * *

History ended almost an hour later. We ended it early and played this cowboy game. **(Evil, that one we played in class. The one that everyone goes Bang!)** When the bell finally went me and Dylan left after everyone else.

"okay so what do you have now?" I asked as we walked down the hall. He handed me his schedule. "Okay oh good you have gym too. I'll take you." He nodded.

"so... before I somehow manage to screw something up and cause the world to explode. Any advice?" He asked as we stopped at locker I guessed was his. He opened it and shoved the binder into it. He pulled out a Roca wear™ bag and closed the door.

"advice? Well there's not much you _can _screw up. Just don't act freakishly weird, and just for your safety do NOT flirt with anyone. At least until lunch. I'll get Iggy to show you who you can and cannot. Okay?" he nodded. "Oh and you're not allowed to talk to him." I said as Sam walked past and winked at me. Dylan looked confused.

"Okay... why?"

"Because you should try to get on Fang's good side. It's annoying how he like _rules_ the school. Its... oh well." I shrugged. "But yeah so Fang hates Sam. Why... I'm not sure. But he does. So everyone has to. Ya clear." I stopped at my locker and put Fangs iPod in my gym bag. Dylan looked at me then shut the locker door.

"Wait who's Fang?" The girls that had been stalking him for the last four minutes had gasped. One dragged me aside.

"Okay he's hot and stuff but how does he _not _know who Fang is." She half whispered half yelled. **(it's POSSIBLE!!)** I shrugged her off and grabbed Dylan's arm dragging him into the gym. I pointed to the boys change room and pushed him in. I walked into the girls one and the rest of them stared as I dropped down my bag. "_Yes?"_ I asked untying my shoes.

"Who is _he?_" Lissa screeched.

"who Dylan?" I said, stepping into one of the stalls. I saw shoes by the bottom of the door and knew she was leaning on it.

"yeah that guy you were with."

"He's the new kid. I was just helping him out." I said, stepping out, changed. For someone who hates buying clothes I change in and out of them surprisingly fast. I walked out of the change room and headed into the gym. Most of the class was already in there. I spotted Fang and waved. He jogged over to me. "Howdy." I sat on the bench behind me.

"Hey. I hate Mondays." He yawned. I saw tears coming from his eyes and he wiped them away.** (he's not crying he's tearing there's a difference.)** Dylan came through the doors and I waved my arms around, signalling him. "Who's he?" Fang said quietly before Dylan was in earshot.

"Fang Dylan. Dylan Fang." I said and the two shook hands.

"Your Fang the one that hates... Sam right?" Dylan asked, glancing at the girls in the corner that were staring at him.

"Fang I am. So... yeah you sound new, Max's he's new?" Fang asked. I nodded. Mr. Richman Blew his whistle.

"Okay class line em' up!" He yelled, gesturing to the scattered dodge balls everywhere. "Max Fang I see you have found a different way of 'communicating'" He put air quotes around communicating. Fang stuck his tongue out and went to go pick up a few of the dodge balls, hurling them to the mid line. After he was done he went over to the far side and flopped down on his stomach, joining the rest of them. Me and Dylan stayed on the side we were on but did the stomach thing too. Mr. Richman started counting fangs side, finished turned and counted ours. He pointed at Dylan.

"Name." He said flatly.

"Dylan." Mr. R Jerked a thumb to fangs side. Dylan got up and raced over. Blowing the whistle we all jumped up and raced to the line to get a ball. I got the ball I saw Fang going for but got to it first. He grabbed the one beside it and almost fell so he lazily tossed it up at me. I whipped the one I had at him as he retreated. He ducked and it just missed his shoulder. **(hopefully you all know how to play Dodge Ball. If not then it's simple. Get a ball. Throw it. Hit someone. DO NOT get hit yourself.) **He picked one up then threw it back at me. Harder and faster than my one. I literally _felt_ the force as it _just _missed my ear.

"What are you _trying_ to kill me?!" I yelled to be heard over the mixed shouting and screaming of everyone else. Fang nodded and threw another ball, not aimed at me but to Kyle. In a matter of a split-second he managed to drop the ball in his hand and catch Fangs. Fang rubbed his hand and leaned back to avoid getting hit in the face by a wild ball. He made it over to the end of the line, six people; including James, Zach, and Sarah. A ball came at me and I had just enough time to duck. I looked at its sender; Marshall. I aimed at him and it hit his shoulder then I stuck my tongue out.

The game continued for at least 40 minutes before Fangs team lost. We were going to start over but there wasn't enough time. Mr. Richman made all of the guys do suicides **(a running exercise. So much fun.)** and all the girls stand at the back line and pelt them with dodge-balls. Finally gym ended and we went back into the change room, changed and waited for Fang and Dylan. Fang came out first and kissed my cheek. I ruffled his sweaty hair making it all spiky.

"Why." He said rolling his eyes back to look.

"Felt like it. Are you staying?" I asked. He nodded then waved, walking off to his locker. Dylan came out a minute later. "okay now we have lunch. I recommend pizza and a drink. It's probably the safest thing here." He dropped his stuff off at his locker then we went into the big, gym-style room. We got our trays and stood in line. After getting our food, I led him over to where Fang and Darry were looking at some paper with X's on it-foot ball stuff I bet-and Chester and Abby were on the other side making out. I kicked Chester's shin.

"Dude. I have food here." I said sitting down beside him. He glared heartlessly at me.

"You say that like you don't do it_ ALLLL_ the time, Maxie. With a certain footballer over there." He said his eyes directed at Fang. " Oh peoples. This is Dylan. Dylan this is; Chester, Abby, and Darry." I said pointing to each of them. Abby smiled while Darry didn't really look up but did a two fingered wave. Chester nodded and I looked at Abby. "What is it with guys and not saying hi. Like really." She just shrugged. Nudge and Iggy came up, Iggy holding both trays, Nudge singing alone with his iPod. It was one she showed me this morning. Umm... Solo by that guy that sings Replay. **(Solo by Iyaz.)**

"_Cuz I was so high, And now I'm so low, And I don't wanna walk around alone, I said I don't want to walk this earth, If I gotta do it solo... I don't wanna walk S...O...L-"_ She stopped singing mid-word and looked at Dylan. "Um...hi..." she said sitting down.

"Um... Nudge. Ig, this is Dylan." I said trying to avoid the look Iggy kept giving Dylan. I was almost struggling to not laugh. It was cute. Iggy put the trays down and looked at the paper Fang and Darry kept arguing about. **(why am I writing so SMALL?!)**

"Um... who am I not allowed to flirt with now?" Dylan asked glancing continuously at the girls that kept watching him. I nodded and opened my mouth to ask Iggy but decided against it. "Um. Chess..." I said using his old nickname. "can you tell him." Chester looked up.

"Um... sure?" He sounded confused as to why I didn't just ask our resident Flirt, Iggy. Now see. I would have but I have a funny feeling that Iggy likes Nudge, who if you didn't read, just gave Dylan a look. One she _usually_ gives Iggy. So yeah I'm guessing that he's probably not in the mood.

"Okay... um you CANNOT flirt or go anywhere near; her, her, her, her, her, her, her, her, her, her, her, her, her, her, her, her... or her." Chester said sitting down again. Dylan looked at him but slowly nodded. **(ooh read the bottom review its important to me!!!)** Fang held out his hand.

"iPod. I have language after." I nodded and dug through my bag, pulled it out then gave it to him. He unlocked it and started looking for something. "Did you put different movies on this?" he asked. I nodded.

"I kept some of your old ones but added like three. Uh... I think it was Date Movie and John Tucker Must Die. That movie is _STILL_ so funny." I said thinking back to the movie_. 'Dude... I am deep. I'm dating the poetry club!'_ Then cracked up laughing. Fang nodded and rolled his eyes.

"okay so weekend planner. What are we doing this weekend." I asked even though it was only Monday. We do this all the time. It gives you something to look forward to. Plus it makes the week go faster.

"ooh. Saturday What's-That-Movie-Called comes out. With Leo-what's-his-name." Nudge piped up.

"Oh he is so hot. Max we are so seeing that. Wait you do mean that one with What's her name. Not the one where he's like 'what's it called.' Right?" Abby said looking up from where she was playing with Chester's hair, he was sleeping. Well kinda... his eyes are closed so...

"Yeah. The first one." I said. I glanced at Dylan to see him looking _very_ confused.

"They do this all the time. Their girls... you get used to it after awhile." Chester said to Dylan, not opening his eyes. Dylan nodded.

"Oh that'll have to wait for a day." Iggy started. Me, Nudge and Abby were ready to punch him. I mean really? Its LEONARDO DECAPRIO for crying out loud. How do you pass that up. Iggy must've saw the look we were giving him because he continued. "And before you try to kill me. Let me remind you we have a party to be throwing on Saturday. Remember?" We reconsidered and nodded.

"Oh. Right. You guys got the part! That is so, so, so cool! You're going to be like famous!" Nudge said mystically, waving her hands around.

"Don't forget us little people." Darry joined in.

"Oh they won't. One day in like twenty years they'll throw a concert again on their eight world tour and all of us will be outside screaming their names. Then their gonna come out with their high tech police and red belts and Fang's gonna completely ignore us but Iggy's gonna be nice and look. Then he'd recognize us and be like, 'hey I remember you...we went to school together. I never did like you.' Then he'll call up his bodyguard named Rocco **(READ: Rock-OH) **and he'll have us made into a pair of super-cute but super-painful shoes!" Nudge predicted, dropping her head into her hands. Fang chuckled and put his hand on her back.

"Nope. Can't forget you guys. Your gonna be right there with us. All of ya." He said smiling. "You'd be the outfit Picker Mc-Person. Darry's the dude that keeps me and Iggy in 'tip-top-shape'" he said doing his three air punches. "Chester's the manager. Abby's there to disagree with Max every step of the way. And just cause Dylan's new he's that guy that plays with Angel and pretends to love it." He smiled evilly at Dylan. With that he got up and pulled a huge bundle of papers out of his backpack. I picked one up and looked at it. The party flyers.

"You did this already?" Darry asked looking at one too.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised at how much ink there is in the printer. There's gotta be like a hundred of these." Fang divided it up so we each had some then ran up t the front of the gym where the stage was. He stuck two fingers in his mouth then whistled. Loudly.

"Okay. Good you heard it. You peoples remember how we went out for the Olympic audition thingy." There was a loud cheer from pretty much everyone. "Yeah... well about that... we lost." And the cheering stops and creates one very awkward silence. "Nah. I'm just playing we got to the next part!" People cheered and clapped again. "So what you're getting now is just the flyers to the party for Saturday." We finished handing out the papers as her murmurs as people talked excitedly about the Party.

**

* * *

And I'm done... Whoop! That took too long. That's the longest chapter I have ever written.6,260 words I need you guys to do me a favour. I was watching John Tucker Must Die yesterday and noted how funny that movie really is. And I also noticed how I've been slacking on the funny movies. So if you want could you give me a hand. Or well Answer... What's the funniest movie you've seen. And please don't say Hangover. That one has came up way to many times already. So yeah and my internets back too! For now... so I have chapter ten done and as soon as I find that other notebook I can start writing eleven.**

**Read and Review!!**

**-Idiotic-Freak! Out!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And I'm back. I know right. You guys are excited. This chapter doesn't REALLY need to be here I just had space left in my notebook so I needed something to go in it. I mean saving trees right. Yeah I'm a saint. But anyways I guess this COULD be important later. But for now just read it. It could help me with Sam's plan. BTW I have a new and improved Idea of Sam's plan. What going to happen is Max is going to go g-**

**Sam: Don't TELL them!!! **

**Me: What are you even DOING here. And I wasn't going to.**

***Fang comes in a tosses me his iPod* You changed the password. What is he doing here?**

**Me: I dunno. But here... *unlocks iPod* Do the disclaimer one of you. Make yourself useful.**

***Fang and Sam look at each other then try to be the loudest person to do the disclaimer.***

**Fang: She Doesn't..!**

**Sam: ...Own us or any-**

**Fang: ...Of us from Maximum Ride!!!**

**Sam: James Patterson does!**

**Me: Okay don't rub it in now. *glares* Here's the story!!**

**Chapter... 10 I think...**

**

* * *

**

Fang's POV

The week went by quickly. Mrs Coop told us the name of the play-Amoureux dans un temps dangereux- **(That's Lovers in a dangerous time! I don't own that song!) **and we watched the movie so we knew what it was about. It's your basic love story- some dude loves some girl but they can't be together because of the parents- it's always the same nowadays.

So yeah, by the end of the movie most of the girls were crying because the guy dies- Go figure! Iggy and Dylan had been sleeping during the movie so one of the girls filled them in. Me and Max had playing cards but stopped to watch the end.

And now its Friday and we're all at my house. Dylan had seemed to remember his way around-from his house to school to my house and back- basic routine. Me and Josh were wrestling with each other. Iggy walked into the room and almost automatically teamed with Josh.

Traitor.

Max and Darry chuckled at my losing so Darry got up to help. Josh and Iggy.

"Oh thanks!" I said sarcastically, pushing Iggy off. Dylan and Denis were finally nice enough to help me, leaving Max and Nudge to cheer. A knock on the door made me look up but Max went to get it. Angel ran up the stairs but Max didn't come back. Probably locking the door...

**(yeah Right!)**

**

* * *

**

Max's POV

Fang had Darry in a chokehold and didn't show signs of letting go so I got up. Almost tripping down the stairs** (Klutz!)** I unlocked the door. Angel ran in, stopping to kick off her shoes and hug me. I was about to close the door when a shoe stopped it. I reopened the door to see Sam standing there.

"I wanna talk to you." He said easily. I glared at him. "It'll be quick I swear." He insisted.

"Goodbye Sam." I said slamming the door. Fang must've heard it because he came out.

"Who was that?" he asked. I decided not to tell him so brushed past him. "Max..." He followed.

"Fang it was no one." I ran up the winding stairs then into Fangs room, grabbing his laptop. It was charging so I just sat at the desk. I typed in his password then waited for it to finish loading. It took a total of 30 seconds to load and get iTunes popped up. I got up and headed to his bag. Digging threw it I found his iPod. Your probably thinking... "doesn't Fang mind your going through his stuff?" Well you'd be wrong. He doesn't really care anymore.

His email popped up as I plugged in the iPod. I was going to close it but something caught my eye. Now usually I don't go through his emails but this was different.

This was from Davontai.

Fang and him used to be really close but then something happened and we didn't see him for a while. The next time we saw him he was a completely different person. He had more of a angry feeling coming off him. No one seemed to notice- no, scratch that... _Fang_ didn't seem to notice- when he came back. Fang kept saying I was crazy and that nothing had changed. I saw Davontai later that week smoking with some guys after school. I tried telling Fang –I mean he was 14!- but he wouldn't believe me. Then I saw him do a series of things. He got mad at his girlfriend this one time and shoved her. Hard. She fell and broke her wrist. Then he beat up some younger kids cause they were in his _smoking spot_. Finally, what made Fang notice was when he hit me. I had been walking around with Fang, we weren't even doing anything **(okay remember this is a few years ago)** and Fang saw Davontai. They started talking and Davontai said something

"I've been busy." He had said after Fang asked him what he'd been up to. I had muttered something. "yeah, smoking and beating up little kids" so quietly that no one could've heard me- not even Fang right beside me. But Davontai did. And he stepped forward and brought his hand up to my cheek. Fang had shoved him into the wall and started punching his lights out. He finally believed me. He and Davontai had never spoken again.

But now here we are **(this is Daniel cook on a bike in a plane on a farm playing- huh... oh sorry) **reading an email Davontai sent fang. He was asking to meet him somewhere and bring something. I hoped Fang wasn't going to go. Davontai got worse over the last two years. He'd been arrested twice- drug something or other- and at least 10 fights in the last month. I heard from someone he beat up a cop. He was dangerous.

I closed the laptop and ran downstairs into the big room**(it would just be a Living Room. But I like Big Room better.)** I looked around but didn't see Fang. I went to the front door just in time to see him slide on his shoes and shrug his Jans-Port back over his shoulder. He turned to close the door but saw me.

"I'm going out for awhile. Be back later." He said stepping out. I rushed to the door and stopped it from closing.

"Please tell me you're not going to see Davontai." I begged. Something flashed in Fang's eyes and he shook his head.

"it's none of your business. I'll be back later." He said stepping outside.

"Fang!" I yelled, putting on my shoes and following him out. He had started jogging and was almost half way down the street. I ran to catch up to him then grabbed his arm when I did.

"Max. I told you it's none of your business. Now leave." His tone changed from before. It was anger before, now it was pure fury. He's used it on tonnes of people before. Just never on _me_. I stepped back but then regained my stance.

"No." Fang stopped and turned around so he was facing me. The look in his eye scared me.

"Max..." He started.

"Fang, I'm. Not. Leaving." Fang must've seen I wasn't backing down because he sighed and grabbed my wrist.

"Okay fine. You can come. But you stay out of the way. We talk about this on the way back." I nodded.

"But why are you even going. I thought you hated him. I mean, Fang. He's..." I stopped, thinking of a word. "Different." Was what I came up with. "He's not the same kid we knew 2 years ago. He's- you shouldn't be talking to him." I saw a building and saw Davontai smoking with some very scary looking guys wearing bandanas. Fang stopped a before we were see able to the guys. He sighed.

"I'm not talking to him. I haven't _been_ talking to him. He just needed a favour. So I did it. But stay here." With that he dropped my hand and jogged over to Davontai. I took a few steps so I could see better. Davontai punched Fang's shoulder and said something **(Conversation will be told later!)** Fang responded. The other three guys laughed. Davontai said something. Fang nodded and opened his bag. Davontai peeked in and nodding. Fang said something and one of the scary guys handed him something. Fang put it in his pocket and dumped whatever was in his back into the bag Davontai had. There were five of them all together. Fang, Davontai then Davontai's scary friends. The last guy noticed me and said something, causing all of them to turn their heads. Fang nodded his head to me, motioning for me to come. I did cautiously. I stood almost _behind_ Fang and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Davontai was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Who is she and what'd she see?" he said. Fang shook his head.

"She-" he started.

"I didn't see anything I swear." I said quickly. Fang squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him. 'chill'' he said quietly. I nodded, looking down. One of the guys chuckled. A look of recognition crossed Davontai's face.

"Max, Max, Max." He said rubbing his hands together. I barley looked up at him. "long time no see." He said as if we hadn't seen each other in decades. Fang sensed my discomfort and rubbed my shoulder.

"We gotta go. See ya later, Davontai." Fang said nodding. Davontai winked at me, probably knowing I didn't wanna be there. I refused to look at him. I didn't look up when he shook hands with Fang. Or when he told Fang not to tell anyone about this. And I forced myself to look away when he lifted my chin up. "Now it's a shame this couldn't last longer..." he said in a sickly sweet voice. "But this has been fun. But do not tell anyone about this. If you do I will know. And it won't be as fun." I nodded quickly. He was talking very quietly and I barley heard him. I closed my eyes and heard Fang wrap it up.

"Kay later." He said simply. We walked for a little bit before I finally said something.

"I'm sorry." **(Really? That's it! Sorry. Jeez.)** Fang was silent. Then he nodded.

"It's okay. You were right any ways. He's not the same. I thought he would've changed _back_. I mean it's _been_ two years. I guess I was wrong." He said quietly.

"I guess..." I didn't really have anything to say after that so I just stopped.

"Why were you so scared?" he asked suddenly. I thought about it. After a long pause I answered.

"I dunno. I guess... I guess I just didn't want a repeat of last time." I said, sadly. Fang nodded his understanding, probably reliving the 'incident' too. I hugged my stomach as Fang opened the door. We passed the big room. We went into the big room were the guys were still playing video games. Darry looked up suddenly.

"Crap! What time is it?" He yelled, jumping up and patting his pockets frantically, searching for his phone. Nudge picked it up off the table and looked at it.

"It's a little after 4:00, why. Going somewhere?" Iggy and Fang got what he was so worried about cause they both dashed up stairs. They came back later with three track bags. **(I don't know what they're called but I call them track bags. There really just mini-MINI hockey bags. But you put like gym stuff in it and in this case football stuff.)** Iggy tossed the extra one to Darry.

"We have a game in a hour! Aw coach is gonna kill us." Iggy complained. The rest of us shrugged and headed outside.

"Angel!! Come on were leaving!!!" Iggy yelled back into the house. Angel looked up at him funny as she walked out. We divided up the cars and half of us got into Darry's and the other half got into Iggy's. Angel, Dylan, Darry and Josh went with Darry. Fang, Me, Iggy, and Nudge went with Iggy. I sat in the front with Fang behind me. Nudge sat behind Iggy-who didn't trust me to drive! Iggy started the car and pulled out of the drive way. I turned on his iPod and looked for a song. Not finding one I switched to the radio. Tick Tock by Kesha came on. Me and Nudge started singing along, much to the boys annoyance.

"_You build me up_

_you break me down_

_my heart it pounds_

_yeah you got me_

_with my hands up_

_put your hands up_

_...Now the party don't stop till I walk in!_

_Don't stop make it pop-"_

"Hey!" We yelled as Iggy switched the song.

"Oh shut it." He joked. "My car. My song. No complaining." I glared at him. I changed the station again and found a _better_ song. Baby by Justin Beiber came on and Fang covered his ears. Iggy would've but didn't for obvious reasons. Me and Nudge giggled and sang along. Iggy pulled into the school parking lot and shut off the car. Fang cheered. We all got out of the car and Iggy glared at me. "Next time the two of you are sitting in the back." I smiled innocently. Fang came around to my right side and put his arm over my shoulders. I shook my head and turned to run, refusing to give him his bag. I looked back to see Iggy giving Nudge a piggyback. They were off balance. I kept running until I got to the coach. Mr. Beauregard **(READ: BOW-re-guard. But you have to say the Bow part loudly and keep it for a while with some kinda failed English accent. Then say the regard part normally=D) **turned to face me.

"Hey Max." I smiled and hugged him friendly-like. He was my favourite teacher/staff member person. He was only 22 and I remember when he first got here everyone was flirting with him. If you haven't already noticed we are a very flirty school! "Joining the team?" he asked, pointing to the team bag I still had around my shoulder. Fang came around in his jersey and stuck out his hand. I was confused.

"How did- if that's- what's in here?" I stammered. Fang shrugged and I opened it, revealing his cleats and his helmet.

"That's where my cleats are!" he said taking out the shoes and the helmet, putting it on the chair. Fang went onto the field as the other team got here. I followed him.

"They don't look that fast..." I whispered. Fang shrugged. A guy came over and nodded to Fang.

"You Ride?" he asked. I looked him over. He was big but didn't look scary. He was more of a mix of Taylor Laughtner and Justin Beiber. With Taylors arms but Justin's hair-but slightly shorter. **(I would LOVE to see that. Actually I can...)** "One of them. You Rogers?" Fang asked professionally. **(Okay and I've seen the baby. It's cute. I'd show you but I can't find it now... :) **The guy nodded, extending his hand. They did this every game. Meet, Greet, Play. Don't remember why. Coaches yelled for them to get back and they did, the game was about to start. Iggy called me over and handed me a guitar. Denis had one also.

"You ready!" Josh yelled to be heard. I nodded and we went to the center of the field where the coaches and the principle was. The game started in a few minutes but we had to do the welcoming thing first. Me and Denis strummed a note at the same time and let it fade.

Time to get this game started...

**

* * *

**

And There You have it folks! Ooh and I think a few chapters ago I said I wanted to do a scavenger hunt. Well yeah I figured it out. So here's the rules and the items...

**Okay so this is the scavenger hunt thingy I'm gonna do. It's music based just because I'm me!! So what you guys are going to do is I'm gonna give you TWO LINES from a song. You just have to tell me what song it's from. If the same lines are in the same song by two different people just give me the title and the artist YOU found it under. I'll count that too. So in the end how you win is giving me the most songs possible. I'm not totally sure what the prizes are so for now it's just going to be this to give you a feeling for the kinda music I listen to so that later I'll do another one. And here is the Items!!! Dun, dun DUHHH!!! Oh and for number 11 the bolded part is NOT part of the song!**

'_How many days in a row can I wear these clothes? I hear the phone ringing think I'll let it go._'

' _Seems like each time I'm with you, I lose my mind. because I'm bending over backwards to relate._'

'_It's never enough and I wish I could breathe without it getting stuck. Can't focus it but I try over and over again'_

'_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_'

'_And I_ _Told About Equality And It's True. Either You're Wrong Or You're Right'_

'_All the sole Survivors Still stranded on the island .Lying through their teeth for money'_

'_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop Just a man and his will to survive'_

**These one's are going to be hard because it's the last ones for now. Actually not really it's just different.** '_See I don't live for glamour, and I don't care for fame I'm in this for the love of the game'_

'_Patroness on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots, The women come around every time I'm pouring' shots'_

'_And I would never stop like I'm running from the cops Hopped up in my car and told my chauffeur To the Top'_

'_I lay awake and strap myself in the bed. Put a bulletproof vest on and shoot myself in the head.'_

**Okay so good luck and have fun. Remember this ends when I post chapter 13 so get searching!!**

**-Idiotic Freak **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll post again later. But I gotta go to school!**

**Okay so, so, so, sorry about how late this is. But I've learned something. I CAN'T WRITE CHAPTERS IN ORDER like I started writing chapter twelve but I just couldn't finish it and I've been working on it for weeks. Nothing. But! I've been writing tonnes of other chapters that will defiantly be found later in the story. I love them so much!**

**Iggy: I don't. I hate them. EVERY ONE OF THEM!**

**Me: But I swear there's only...**

**Iggy: Don't care. I can't hear you LALALALALALALALA**

**Me: Shut up and get someone to do the disclaimer already.**

_**Announcer from that baseball game: **_**And we're back with Love, Life and Music. So far the score is; People of the world who own something used in the story: 23** (or something around that I didn't feel like going through the WHOLE thing again.)** and Idiotic Freak... 1.**

_**Me:**_** No! I have like FIVE! Remember!**

_**Announcer:**_** What about the songs and the people?**

**Me: So... they don't count... fine. It's still five.**

**Announcer: Fine. Let's just wrap this up. Idiotic Freak doesn't look like they've been having the best of the season. And I'm not much of a stats guy but it doesn't look like the coach **(That's ME!)** Owns much but the story.**

**Me: Fine, fine. But anyways here's chapter 11!**

**

* * *

**

Max's P.O.V.

Everyone stood a as the two coaches shook hands and me and Iggy sang the national anthem. Then both teams went to the bench areas while the cheerleaders got up to do there dance. Zach, Me and Josh headed into the middle of the circle they made and started playing _We Will Rock You_ by Queen. Josh was singing while me and Zach backed him up on guitar**(I'm just now noticing how I've been forgetting Zach for the longest while. Oops. But he's back now!)**

We did this every game. Big crowd, music, dancing, we play, game ends. All the time. So when we finished the crowd went wild and the game started on a high note. **(LOL; music humour!) **I went to go sit with the team, but saw Nudge and thought about what Chester said. I went over to her. She looked up, smiled and waved at me. She moved over letting me sit beside her.

"Oh this is gonna be so cool! Now you can watch us and think about if you wanna be- Woo! Let's go Titans!" She cheered as our team scored a touchdown.**(It is touchdown right? I'm not good with football.)** She continued. "a cheerleader like Chester said you should. I really think you should. It would be really fun." She stopped there to watch the rest of the game. An hour later they got up as the two teams left the field for half time. I went over to the team.

"Good going guys, Now just... do it- you know- again." I said commenting on their seven point win. The score now was 35-28; we were winning.

"You say that as if _you_ could do it yourself." Calvin said raising his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"No!" I defended. "I'm being supportive!" Calvin rolled his eyes. We had about ten minutes until till the game started again so I took out Fangs iPod and pressed play. _Thriller _by **(Justin Beiber!)** Michael Jackson came on. I started doing the dance to it then ran across up to the stands. I found Dylan and Josh and Zach up there. Zoey was sitting there reading a book. I squinted to look at it. **(Now see this is where someone would put the name of a Maximum Ride book or one by JP. But I'm not gonna do that.)** _Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince_. I smirked.

"Hey, Max." Dylan said smiling. I liked his smile, it... made his eyes stand out. **(Once again It's Possible!)** I smiled back at him. We talked for awhile before I went back to sit with the team. The game started soon after that.

_We have another annoying but probably very important announcement!_

**We have a Winner for the Scavenger Hunt! The winner... Who managed to get all TEN of the songs right was... StarsLeanDownToKissYou! BUT! The thing is the song Eye of the Tiger was found by Survivor. It's right I guess... but I found the song under Journey... or Alvin and the Chipmunks. But it's the same thing so it still counts. So congrats to you!**

**But y'all need to tell me if you want me to do another one later. So do it in a review...**

**And here's the rest of the chapter! **

The game ended one hour later. We won-no surprise there, our offense was AWESOME!- and I met up with Josh and Zoey. Dylan had gone home early, telling Josh to tell him who won later. It was already dark out. Fang was still on the field with the team doing the post game hand off. **(You Know; the part where they all get in a line and shake hands saying "good game!")** Nudge and the rest of the cheerleaders that didn't leave right after the game were talking in a bunch off to the side. Fashion something probably. Fang finished the hand shaking and came over to me. I smiled. He kissed my cheek the swiftly moved so he could wrap his arm around my waist and get his bag with the other hand. He swung the bag over his shoulder and handed me his sweater, noticing I was shivering. What! It's like 5 degrees out here. **(That's -15 degrees Celsius)** I shrugged on the sweater, letting the sleeves fall off my hands.

"Oversized, much?" He smiled and pushed the sleeves up to my forearms.

"It's like that. Feels better though doesn't it." He said crossing his arms over his chest. I shrugged. Fang came closer and wrapped his arm on my shoulders. "You ready to leave? We have a party to set up tomorrow." I nodded. Turning to leave. I started to walk o the car as Fang went to make sure Iggy and Angel had a ride home, and to get the keys from Iggy. He came back with Angel skipping by his side, the jingling of the keys every time she jumped. I stood at the door, waiting for one of them to open. Fang took the keys from Angel and leaned on the side of the car. I looked at him expectantly. He shook his head. "I told you. Your sitting in the back." I glared light heartedly at him but went around to sit behind him. He smirked and unlocked the doors. I jumped out when we got to his house.

"I'll be right back!" I said hopping out and running to my house. I dug through my pockets and found my key, then opened the door. "MOM! I'm HOME!" I yelled, kicking off my shoes.

"I'm in here. And stop yelling." She yelled from the kitchen. Ironic right, she _yells_ for me to stop yelling. Huh. I turned the corner and bumped into her. "How was the game?" She asked, normally.

"Great- we won. Um... is it okay if I stay at Iggy's tonight. We're having the party tomorrow and we were going to set up." I said, out of breath.

"Uh...yeah sure. But Max, J-" I didn't hear her finish by the time I thanked her and ran up stairs. I went into Ella's room, peeking in her door frame. She was lying on her stomach, spread out on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey Ells. Are you coming tomorrow?" I asked, she looked up, before going back to the magazine.

"Yeah. I think so. But can I bring people. I mean I love you guys, don't get me wrong, but your all older than me, it's..." She trailed off.

"Freaky yeah. Yeah you can bring people. But I'm going over now so I was wondering if..." I trailed off. She finished, knowingly.

"You need something to wear tomorrow and you know you have no sense of fashion whatsoever so you want me to find you something. Got it." She jumped up and went into my room. I stopped and picked up a backpack, walking into my room slowly. By the time I got into the room, she was already heading out. I stared after her, wondering how the heck she managed to find something in under twenty seconds. Laid out on my bed was a purple and black tank top, a pair of white skinny jeans under it. Beside them was what I was supposed to wear to bed I guess. It was a green Smurf top and baggy blue Snoopy pants. How Ella put this together in under twenty seconds I would never know.

I put the stuff into the backpack and went back to Ella's room. "Are you sure you don't wanna come. We're gonna be watching movies." I asked again and Ella shook her head.

"Nah. I'm going to bed soon anyways. And I was gonna call Sean. Oh and mom wanted to tell me something." She said not looking up as she turned a page in her magazine. I shrugged and went back downstairs. Mom was doing a crossword in the kitchen, she looked up when I entered.

"Oh. Before you leave. Jeb called." I scowled. "he said he was coming over tomorrow, he had a offer for you." She hesitated, waiting for my reaction.

"Is he bringing Ari." I stated, willing to put up with his crap if Ari was with him.

"No he didn't say he was."

"I didn't think so." I said bored. "Okay whatever." With that I stepped outside, closing the door, and walked over to Fang's house.

"Oh hey Max, ready for tomorrow." Fang's dad said, opening the space to let me in. I gave him a one armed hug as I went up the step. Fang house was weird. Like a mall. If you squish it, you'd end up with a 'You Are HERE' sign. You'd start at the front door, entering a small space, with a closet to put your shoes. Then there's three wooden steps leading to another door. Go up. There's an open space, the main floor, with a staircase in the middle. On one side is a hardwood hall leading to the kitchen, then out to the backyard. On the other side is the carpeted space with the TV and entertainment stuff.**(This is where they were wrestling before the game) **If you go up the stairs you'd be on the toppish floor. All carpet hallway. The first room on your left would be the Parents room, the next Angel's, then at the end would be the bathroom.

To your right is the guest room, then across from that is another bathroom, then beside the guest room is the room Angel dubbed as 'my room.' Then beside my room is a closet door. Open it. There's a set of five stairs, go up. You'll come to another, not as long, hallway. One on your right, two on your left. One's red one's blue one's orange. They all look odd on the cream coloured walls. Behind the blue door is Iggy's room. His walls were a army-style camouflage. Walls that took us three freaking _days_ to paint. His bed was the usual green camouflage colour, and his laptop in a dark blue case.

In the room behind the orange door was Carter's room. **[1]** The bed was untouched. The walls were a Ferrari Red. This took even _longer_ to paint. Cause we had to paint the whole room red. Then went and spray painted white so it looked almost starry. Then we had to spray paint red over then white to make the white look outlines instead of just red on white. It looks cool though. His bed was dark grey. That's it, then the dresser and the desk. But since he wasn't here,-ya know, went to college or something- it was bare.

In the room behind the **(What is it now...)** Red door was Fang's room. His walls were like Iggy's except black and silver. Another three days. His bed was light grey. His laptop case was black. **(Well. I find **_**that**_** surprising!)**

"Oh your back. We still watching the movie." Fang asked, rolling over so he was facing me.

"Yeah. And no complaining!" I sat beside him. "But first I have some _awesome_ news to tell you." Fang looked up, his dark eyes questioning. "Jeb's coming tomorrow."

"Ugh. Why?" Fang groaned.

"Dunno. Probably something useless that's gonna make you wanna kill him later."

"So... the usual.''

"Yeah pretty much." Fang nodded, chuckling. He rolled off his bed and got his laptop.

"Okay. What do you wanna watch?" He asked, I knocked on Iggy's door. He'd been on the phone.

"Okay. I'll be down soon. Gimme a minute." Came out from his room.

"Nothing over scary. I have to deal with the Grim Reaper tomorrow." I said, following Fang down the stairs. Fang went into the big room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay... how's about..."He looked down his laptop. "Good Luck Chuck?" **(Funny Movie. Totally recommended!)**

"What's it about?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Okay. Chuck is a 'good luck charm' to every girl out there. He sleeps with you, you get married to the next guy or something. Then he falls in love with this girl and tries to get rid of the curse." He explained.

"Nah... I'd probably fall asleep."

"Okay then... Hangover?" He tried.

"Yeah sure." Fang got up to put in the DVD and press play. He went into the kitchen after to pop popcorn. I paused the movie, then ran upstairs to change into my PJ's. When I was done I went up to Iggy's room. He was still on the phone when I entered.

"Okay. So you'll be here tomorrow. Okay. Okay. Yeah bye." He said into the phone.

"Ya ready" I asked as he hung up and threw the phone on his pillow. He looked at me and nodded. We went back downstairs. I sprawled out on the loveseat while he got comfy on the floor, his head by my hand. I played with his hair absently until Fang came in. He gave the big bowl to Iggy then lifted my head up, sitting under it, putting my head on his lap. Iggy took the remote and pressed play, and the movie started. The lights were off, creating full-effect theatre. I wasn't really paying attention but looked up every so often. I was thinking more on why Jeb was coming tomorrow.** (The party will come up later. This Is more the back story on why everyone hates Jeb.)** I didn't feel like putting up with whatever crap he had to say.

I should probably explain. Jeb was originally my dad. Him and my mom got a divorce after she found out he was cheating on her with some girl he worked with. The girl had been about ten years younger than him. I swear there's a law about that! **(Hem... Pedophilia.)** Anyways, so after the divorce Jeb and the girl-I think her name was Monica—had a kid. His name was Ari. Jeb and Monica got a divorce a few years later. Him and her went to court to see who got custody of Ari. Unfortunately for Ari, Jeb won. Monica had was seen as an unfit parent. She had problems with the police and an addiction to drugs of some sort. Jeb kept Ari.

Then one day, Jeb decided to pop in unannounced. This was about four years ago. Jeb came up with Ari, and invited me to go back with him. I was with Fang. We had planned to go to the beach that week so I said No. He didn't take it so lightly. He told me I had to go. He grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me back into the car. Fang decided to step in at the time.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere with you, so buzz off you butthead!" 14 year old Fang stepped up. Jeb glared at him. They had a talk, just the two of them. Jeb left the 'visit' with a black eye. Courtesy of Fang. That's pretty much why Jeb hates Fang so much.

"That still doesn't explain the _tiger!"_ I looked up at the movie. I had already seen it a few times, and I felt myself drifting to sleep. **(Ugh! My eyes ITCH!)** I dreamed about this old guy floating on a cloud with coloured lightning zapping out of his hands. **(Don't ask, my class was reading the Giver. I thought of Dumbledore when reading it.)**

* * *

"You think we should wake them?"

"I dunno—" I faded in and out of sleep only catching bets and pieces. "So cute like that—but we have a party soon—to set up."

"Okay let's do it!" I was awake a little more now and tried to remember what happen. Okay... popcorn, Hangover, Sleep, Old guy.

Something moved behind me and I was aware of Fang's arm around my waist. I felt the rise and fall of his chest, then felt my cheeks redden. I dislodged his arm, stepping over Iggy, trying not to wake him or Fang. I stretched and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey mum." I said, sitting down at the table beside Fang's mom, pouring Lucky Charms into my bowl. **(MMM now I'm hungry. Good job Max!)** I'd been here so often one year Mrs. Ride just told me to start calling her mum. So I did. I didn't call her Mom, cause that would've been weird, but I did call Mr. Ride dad- only because my _real_ dad is an evil S.O.B that I could've swore I filed a restraining order against. "Are you guys gonna be here for the—" I started.

"No. Me, Ethan, **(Ha, his name used to be Dave but then it was John and I one point it was Phil. But I like Ethan a lot so its permanent!)** and your mom are going shopping." She said.

"So you mean... you and my mom are going shopping and making Ethan hold the bags." I questioned.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Nudge this all looks amazing!" We had just finished decorating the house. Nudge had set up tables and Fang and Denis just finished putting the chips and stuff on it. Darry blew up one of the balloons we had lying around-we never were going to use them, it's fun blowing them up and floating them in the pool though— and popped it behind me, causing me to scream. "Ugh. _Darry!" _I whined, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

"Ugh Maxie!" He mocked. I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and put one arm on my shoulder, leaning on my side. Mom, mum and dad **(Okay so I don't confuse everyone, Max's real parent-**Ms. Martinez**—is Mom, with a capital, and Fang's parents don't have caps.)** came out, Angel skipping beside them.

"Max, remember; Jeb is coming today. He called this morning, saying he was bringing Ari. So when he gets here, bring Ari to play with Angel away from you older kids."

"Young Adults!" We all corrected.

"Actually. I'm—" Darry started.

"Are seventeen and four months, Not an adult." Iggy finished.

"I would be in Canada." Darry muttered.

"Nope, legal age there is 18." Fang clarified. Darry shrugged, turning back to my mom.

"What about Jeb?" I asked.

"He's not coming in here." Fang growled under his breath. I smirked.

"He's gonna drop Ari off. That's probably when he's gonna talk. And Max. Be nice, please." Mom pleaded.

"I'll try mom. I'll try." _Yeah right!_ Angel went up to her room, the parents left for the mall, and the rest of us sat in the big room listening to some of the music Iggy had set up for the party. I was looking over the list when something crossed my mind.

**

* * *

**

Fang POV

Max looked up suddenly.

"The party starts in 10 minutes and were listening to music? We have to change." I looked down and the Spade T-Shirt and shorts I was wearing. Nudge and everyone were slightly more decent. Nudge was wearing white skinny jeans with a grey Aero top. Dennis had on black jeans with a black Thriller shirt. Darry had on a purple Lakers sweater with a yellow LA cap. **[2] (If you haven't noticed, I'm a sports fanatic. Lakers are my team. Straight up, down and around. Celtics are my backup team. Then the Jays for baseball, and the Penguins for hockey.)** Max was still in her PJ's and Iggy was running around looking for a shirt

I couldn't help it.

I picked up the elastic that was around the cup bag, and flicked it at him. It hit him in his bare shoulder. He winced.

"Shit Fang that hurts!" **(Iggy. Foul language!)** I smirked as he shot it back. It hit my leg. I hissed. "Yeah hurts don't it." Iggy said triumphantly. I grabbed a few more, Iggy doing the same, and kept flicking them. Nudge seized control of the war.

"It's sad that you two are almost seventeen and yet your still so immature! Go get dressed. Now." She pointed up the stairs. "You can finish this later." I snickered and went up the stairs. Halfway up I stop. Iggy had his shirt over his head, not completely on. I had one elastic. I aimed and took the shot.

"Ahh! Fang!" He yelled falling to the floor. Apparently my aim sucks. I was aiming for his stomach but hit him in a place he'd rather _not_ be hit.

I took in a breath through my teeth. "My bad. Didn't mean to hit you there I swear. **(Hey it rhymes!) **I said, trying to hold in laughing. I failed and ran up to my room. I finished changing a few minutes later, coming out in a red and yellow sweater and jeans. Angel was standing at my door.

"Why is Iggy on the floor crying?" she asked innocently. I picked her up.

"because Ig's weak and couldn't take the hit." I dropped her on the couch, looking down at my brother. He was lying on the floor, not rolling anymore and there were tears in his eyes. I ran to the kitchen coming back with an icepack. Tossing it to him, he reached up and caught it.** (Not telling where he put that!)**

"Ahh! That's better. Fang I hate you so much right now." **(Join the club. My brother just told me to go get the phone from him, and he dropped it down the stairs and it hit my shoulder!)**

"Sorry dude, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." The doorbell rang.

And so it begins.

**(Okay I'm gonna do half and half for the party.) **I looked at Iggy once more and went to answer the door. Almost 15 people walked in. Most of them were from the football team or the cheer squad. **(Is it squad or team?)** I stepped aside, letting them pass.

"Ig. Why are you on the floor? Max, what did you do?" **(BTW! All the celebs out there. SUCK WHEN SINGING LIVE! Well not all but a VERY big portion of them. Sorry. Had to get that out.)**

"It wasn't me. I swear!" I heard Max defend.

"It was me. I hit him with a elastic." I explained. "Dude, get up. I couldn't _still_ hurt." I held out my arm.

"Oh. Yeah. Let me try." He said as I hoisted him up. The door rang again. Max went to get it. She came back hugging Chester in a crowd of like 80 people. I got Nudge to take Angel upstairs. She agreed and led Angel through the small crowd. 20 minutes later there were almost 150 people inside/outside the house. Most of them were in the big room, hanging around on the stairs or somewhere in the kitchen. Others were down in the basement, and everyone else was outside. I looked down the stairs to see if anyone important was down there. No one I knew so probably Iggy's friends. Sure enough, not five seconds later he came down. I went up the stairs into Angel's room. She was lying on her bed, the TV on and a textbook in front of her.

"Need help?" I asked, sitting beside her. She pointed to a question. I looked at it. "Um... okay it's four. But wanna come down stairs. It's quiet up here." She nodded and got up. I opened the door, letting her pass. She went down, getting a hug from Dylan, Josh and some of the guys from one of the teams. I watched her get a drink, then go to Iggy; who was at the sound thingy. I watched her go, from where I was sitting on the stairs. I saw a flash of red coming up. Lissa came up and sat beside me.

"It's really cool you guys got the part." I just nodded, continuing to scan heads. "Oh. And Another thing..." I looked at her.

"Sam's looking for you."

**

* * *

**

[1] Carter's Fang and Iggy's and Angel's older brother. He goes to NYU in New York, so he's not always in Cali. He's 20 and has short brown hair. He has a girlfriend named Samantha, also living in New York, going to NYU. They aren't married. Carter comes in, in one of the next few chapters and stay for a little. So all of this is going to be cleared up. He's also a very important character in the chapters I made Iggy hate me in. (There's like 6 of them now!)

**[2] LETS GO LAKERS! They won the series a on Thursday. I'm still stocked from that. I wanted them to win so bad. I made a bet with my dad they would win –he wanted Boston to win, yeah whatever—but I'm like no. Then I was the only one in my family, aside from one of my cousins, that wanted Lakers to win. So Game 7 was big for me. But part of me died inside. Cause the Celtics are my second favourite team, and Rajon Rondo is SOO hot. But he missed the three point shot, last seconds too. But I was still really happy they lost. I went to school wearing ALL Lakers colours. Except my shoes.**

**LOL okay that's it. Now I done writing chapter 12 (finally!), Done 13, and 14 (Fang hates me..!) AND a whopping 15. So by the time this is up I'd be done 16 too. So they should be up soon. Yeah I had a bad time writing 12, terrible writers block... and I lost my Author's note pen..**

**Oh and something totally funny but really sad yet still really funny happened last week. MY FRENCH TEACHER BROKE HIS LEG! LMAO! You people probably won't care but it concerns the story so listen up!**

**Okay so what happened was he was playing soccer with the teachers or something and my science teacher (Love him too. No work Whatsoever- his iPod music sucks though!) said he tripped my French teacher, making him fall on his leg. But my French teacher said he was playing soccer with the teachers and the other team pulled on his jersey and tripped him and he fell. But in both stories my French teacher ends up limping to the bench and crying. Then his wife came and cuddled with him *this is where our class went 'aw'* SOO now he's in a wheelchair and it's so funny. It's really funny because we have him second last period and he was there the whole day, the first day he was in the wheelchair, until ten minutes before he had to teach our class. **

**So yeah he's just like 'no I had to get the cast taken off and put on a proper one' so we're all like 'yeah whatever' and for the last few days we've been playing nothing but not-so-silent ball. It's really fun. But it's funny cause this kid is just like, "dude, you're a freaking **_**grown man**_** how'd you manage to break your leg?" And every time one of us see's him wheeling around in the hall we start laughing. But now he's on crutches so every time he has to get to the phone, on the **_**other**_** side of the class he's always like "Yeah I'll be there in a minute!" Ten minutes later...: okay I'm back! **

**So now I have lots more idea's to write about so I should have chapters up a little faster (no promises, I'm quite lazy.) but yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here's 12. But I got a review from one person. She/he thinks I should stop with the authors notes in the middle or at the end of sentences. Personally I don't have a problem with **_**minimizing**_** them, but I probably won't stop doing them completely. It's just when I'm writing the chapters that it comes up so by chapter 16ish they should go down but I lost the pen. But I just wanted to clear that with you.**

**Anyways. We're all here- me, Fang, Iggy, and Carter- watching He's Just Not That Into You. Good movie-totally recommended—So here's Angel, who didn't feel like watching it with us.**

**Angel: Yeah- the titles too long. Anyways yeah she doesn't own anything of... what was it called again... OH yeah. Nothing of MR, or Darry. But she owns all the other OC's.**

**Me: Hey! Did you know Darry died!**

**Angel: DARRY'S DEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *falls on floor and hits head* Ouch.**

**Me: Not our Darry. Outsiders Darry.**

**Angel: You made me hit my head for nothing? I hate you now.**

**Fang: He dies at the end of the book?**

**Iggy: Thanks for **_**ruining**_** it!**

**Me: Oh shut up. No he doesn't die at the end. He's one of the few people who live. But I mean Patrick Swayze—He died. I found out from a YEARBOOK too. That made me really sad. Like, I almost thought about crying.**

**Fang: Oh. Well. Suck it up and start the chapter. *turns volume up on movie***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**Fang P.O.V.**

"_Sam's looking for you."_ She said. I chuckled dryly.

"Of course he's looking for me. Sam's _always_ looking for me. Tell ya what; if you see him before I do tell him it's getting kinda old." I said, standing up. Lissa nodded, tapping her finger on the cup with her nail. I pushed passed people, into the kitchen.

"Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang!" the guys me and Ig knew from basketball cheered. I smirked and went over to where they were arm-wrestling over a card table.

"Arm wrestling? Really, guys?" I said in disbelief. Mack, one of the guys in the middle of the match, looked up at me, then bonked his cup on the table, with his free hand. I picked it up and looked in it. Coke. **(The drink, not the drug...)** "Yeah, that makes it better. Now, your arm-wrestling _and_ have to piss!" Oh wait... now I understand that logic... "I got winner." I said, grabbing a drink then heading out to the front. Max was there, sitting on the steps. I sat beside her, sighing loudly. She jumped. I snickered.

"Do you _have_ to do that!" She screamed quietly. It's possible!

"What? Breathing?" I asked in fake confusion. "Yeah, ya know living and whatnot. Scaring the crap out of you? No. I don't _have_ to. But it's fun." She lightly punched my shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" We both asked. She nodded for me to go.

"Walking around. You?"

"Waiting for Ari." She trailed off.

"And Jeb?" I questioned. There was a hint of anger when I said it. Max must've noticed.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "Just Ari." I smirked.

"Alright. Tell me when he gets here." I kissed her quickly before going back inside. I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned around...

...Only to almost get punched in the face.

I shot a death glare at Sam, he blinked but glared back. "What do you want _now_." I asked, bored.

"You know what I want Fang." Okay. No. In any scenario. That sentence will _always_ sound so wrong. Think about it.

"... Yeah. I don't feel like—" he tried to punch me again, I ducked, continuing. "Embarrassing you yet again. So you can leave." A few people were watching, but not many had noticed. I turned to walk away.

But. Him being him. Just _had_ to say something. **(This next scene is from Fresh Prince of Bellaire- spelled wrong, don't care!)**

"Yeah, go take a damn _steroid break!"_ The music died down. I stopped, clenching my hands. Yeah, I took that kinda really personally, cause I knew this guy that was on steroids, and he did some really dumb things, and that didn't do so great for him. So Sam just set his death wish. I narrowed my eyes at him, and smirked when he momentarily cowered.

"Kay. We settle this _now_." I said lowly. Sam nodded. I turned and led him to the kitchen. Mack turned, the chuckled.

"Fang and Sam. Fang, easy." He cleared the table. I sat down, glaring at Sam.

"Arm wrestling, really. That's so grade 4." I smiled evilly. Then turned and nodded to Mack. He got out six cups, setting them in a pyramid in front of me.** (Three in front, then two, then one farthest away.)** Then did the same to Sam. Then we each got one cup to drink out of. We filled it with pop, me=Sprite, him=Coke.

"Okay basic rules. First to cave loses." Mack said, pulling a ping pong ball from his pocket. **(yeah. He just so **_**happened**_** to have a ping pong ball in his pocket.)** Me and Sam did Rock- Paper- Scissors, and he won, taking the first shot. **[1]** He threw the ball. It missed the front cup.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled from the crowd that had formed. Iggy pushed his was through. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing!" He barely yelled.

"Playing makeshift Beer Pong with Sam. What's it look like?" I said in a 'duh' tone. I took my shot, ignoring Iggy momentarily. It went in. Sam glared at me, then chugged the cup.

"It looks like mom is going to kill you for drinking, must I remind you your underage! Then she's going to kill me for _letting _you." Sam took his shot. It went in, unfortunately. I chugged the Sprite, wincing as I felt the bubbles coming up through my nose. **(I hate It when that happens.)**

"Ig. It's pop. The worst that can happen is loser doesn't make it to the washroom on time." I reasoned. Ig seemed to consider this.

"Fine. I got $10 on Fang." I snickered and too another shot. It missed.

The game went on for maybe another hour. Everyone decided to leave around 11:30. Sam had gotten it in around 11 times. I had him by one point at 12. Me and Sam were both squirming in our seats. Sam took his shot. It fell into the cup, evening out the score. Hesitantly, I picked up the cup. I took in a breath, and chugged it down. Sam's eyes grew almost a centimetre wider. I took my shot, it going in. Sam looked at the cup. He took it in his hand, slowly lifting it up.

"Can we hurry this up." I rushed, knowing he would cave soon. "I have kids to put to bed, a house clean, dishes to do, and you to beat; all before my parents get home."

"I can't believe the fate of who ends up with me depends on who has the biggest _pee resistance!"_ Max dropped her head hopelessly on Iggy's shoulder.

"But Sam think about it. First I have to get Angel in the shower. Then the washing of dishes. Think of how much water that is." Thinking about it made me have to go even more. Sitting didn't help. "That's a lot of water ya know." I said, matter-of-factly. "What else is a lot of water. Well there's oceans, lakes, and rivers. Nudge care to add?"

"Hmm? Oh. Oceans. I love oceans. Ha, I was watching Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs a few days ago and there was that machine thing that they stuck up in the sky so it could get water. Isn't it weird how the clouds were pink and purple. And that they hold water. Why is there even water _in_ clouds. I don't get that. And has anyone else noticed how Sam still hasn't drank from his cup yet. I mean, people have bedtimes ya know." She looked at us. "I don't mean _I_ have one. But Angel and Ari. They do. But seriously, Sam can you hurry it up a little." We all gapped at her. Sam drank the rest of the cup.

He tried. I tried. He probably tried harder. But in the end he learned a lesson.

I. Don't. Lose. Ever.

Sam squirmed in his chair, then jumped up, running down the hall to the bathroom. When he came back, I pointed.

"And there you have it folks. Sam learned something today. Now he's going to leave." Sam glared at me, turning and leaving. I yawned, ready to crash, when I remembered something. Running to the washroom, I closed the door. I came back out, then said goodnights to Iggy and Max, who were in their rooms. Angel and Ari were still in Angels room. They were sleeping, Angel curled next to him, using his arm as a pillow. It was... cute- to say the least. I grabbed her DSI, going to camera mode. After taking the picture, I turned off the TV, then the lights, closing the door. I went up to my room, and sat on my bed, not fully tired. I unplugged my laptop, bringing it back to my bed. It signed me into Face-Book and MSN automatically. I looked to see who was online; to see 30 girls, most of the guys, and Iggy and Max. I opened the Face-Book link and checked my wall. Mostly all the recent comments were about the party, or asking who won. I saw Iggy's response; _DON'T MESS WIT THE FANGSTER!~~_ and smirked. I decided to put; _LMFAO... P4RTY WUZ 4WSOME. S4M U SUK!~~_ before shutting it off and going to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Max POV

I woke up the next morning. Ari was in the kitchen, laughing with Fang's dad. He looked up at me, smiling brightly. I grinned, ruffling his shaggy brown hair. Now that I thought about it, he looked kinda like Cole Peterson, form Cold Case. Or at least I _think_ that's what his name was.

"You don't mind us here do you Mr. Ride." Ari asked. Fang's dad chuckled at the Mr. Part.

"Mr. Ride's my father. So he doesn't mind. But Maxi's part of the family so that means you are too." Ari smiled. I grabbed a bowl, pouring Lucky Charms into it. Mrs. Ride came in, searching for something, dressed for work.

"Has anyone seen my Fedora hat?" I swallowed loudly, getting her attention.

"If you're looking for the black one, with the white stripe, it's in the closet, right above the black purse. The leather one, not the fuzzy one. But if you're looking for the lime green one, with the dark green stripe, it's in Angel's room, on her desk. She was playing dress up yesterday." I said matter-of-factly, going back to my cereal. The three stared at me.

"You _have_ been here too much." Fang's dad said, bewildered. I shrugged. "If she asked any of the boys they wouldn't even bother thinking about it." I snickered. Mrs. Ride went for her hat, coming back wearing the black one.

"Thanks Max. Bye!" She called, heading out the door.

"So Max, how was the party?" I opened my mouth to say something, but a voice cut me off.

"'Wicked awesome' doesn't even _begin_ to describe it!" Iggy's figure finally came in to match the voice. "At the end too, when Fang and S-" he stopped, due to the jab to the stomach. Fang stepped around him. His hair was scattered each which way. He probably ran his hand through it once or twice, then went back to sleep, knowing him. "That's _two_ injured body parts. Are you on some kind of mission or something!" Iggy said, holding his stomach. Fang smirked, shrugging.

"Morning everyone." Angel said, sounding cheery even half asleep. We'd greeted her, and I got up to go watch TV with Ari. I flopped on the couch, him finding the remote, jumping onto the recliner, legs stretched out lazily. It didn't help that his hair was a mess, parts falling over his eyes. It made him look even younger. Some cartoon came on, the one with the bunny and the bird, Bugs Bunny and Tweety, I remembered. I closed eyes, smiling inwardly at how funny Ari thought the show was. A few minutes later, I felt my head being lifted up, the put back down onto something I was positive wasn't the pillow. I opened my eyes to see Fang staring at the TV. He looked down at me, pointing to the spot.

"This." He gestured to the spot. "Is _my_ side." He said in all seriousness. Though, you could hear the mockery behind it. "What did Jeb say last night?" He asked quietly so Ari couldn't hear.

"He thinks I should go live with him in Florida." I whispered back, moving so I was on my back facing him.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Fang had gone inside again. I dropped my head into my hands. Soon after, blinding lights came into view._ **[2]** _shielded my eyes as Jeb stepped out of his Chevy Camaro. He opened his door, walking towards me as if he owned the place. I completely disregarded him as Ari got out of the car, sticking his tongue at Jeb's back. I stifled a laugh._

"_Max." Jeb said, holding out his hand. Really, a _handshake_ some fatherly gesture! I shook it, making up the most random handshakes._

"_Hey pops. 'Sup over east." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Total mood change._

"_Well actually, I came with a prep—" _

"_Hey Max!" Ari jumped into my arms. Jeb cleared his throat, glaring daggers at Ari._

"_As I was saying... I came with a preposition." I looked at him expectantly. "I feel it would be better for your health and safety if you came to live with me in Florida. You know, get away from Californian dangers; fires, shootings—"_

"_And Fang and Iggy." I finished knowingly. "yeah Jeb. No offense, but this is probably the dumbest thing you have ever came up with. I mean I know for a fact that you don't care about my 'health and safety.'"_

"_Max, your forgetting the Military School preposition from last year, and the Fancy School For Manners And Standing Straight School from the year before." Ari reminded._

"_Ari. Quiet!" Jeb barked. Ari muttered something under his breath._

"_Sorry Jeb, the answer is still no." I took Ari's hand, leading him back inside the house._

_***End Flashback***_

Fang nodded slowly. "Why does he want you with him and away from us so bad?" he asked, glancing at the TV again.

"Because, Jeb thinks he's the best in the world. And no one's ever said no to him. Until you and Iggy learned to talk. From that moment on he'd never really like the two of you. Carter he likes though, he's not as evil." Fang chuckled, and I could feel the vibrations from where I was cuddled into his chest. Yes _cuddled_. Sue me, he's comfy.

* * *

"Come _on_ Max! It's going to be so fun." Nudge whined. "Iggy and Fang and everyone are going."

"Nudge, as much as I _don't_ wanna go, I can't. I have to watch Ari. Nudge sighed, clearly irritated. She was trying to get me to go to the mall with her, because Halloween was only three weeks away.

"Where is he?" I called Ari, who came running in from where he was watching TV. We'd left Fang's house by now, and were just chill-axing back at home. "Hey Aero." She said, hugging him. "Wanna go Halloween shopping, we were gonna go look at costumes."He started to nod, but sighed and shook his head.

"Dad doesn't let me go out for Halloween. He'd get mad if I did."

"Why?" Nudge asked, as confused as I was.

"I dunno. He doesn't see the point in buying something to wear for one day." He finished.

"Ari, you should come. You're a little kid, might as well live like one." I said, "I'll buy you a costume, then you can come here for Halloween. How's that?" Ari shrugged.

"If you wanna go with your friends, then you should go. It doesn't really matter. It's only one night, I'll find something to do." He said, smiling sadly. "And I don't think Dad's gonna like it any better if I go with you, and Fang and Iggy. He probably won't think it's cool that you guys are dating either." He said snickering. I was shocked, it's not like we _told_ him, or gave it away.

"How... how'd you..."

"you guys are always making kissy faces at each other." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"There are no _kissy faces!"_

"Yeah. There kind of are." Nudge said. I rolled my eyes. "Ella! HURRY UP!" Ella jumped down the stairs not long after. We all left the house, walking across the street to Fang's yard. Everyone was waiting outside. I mean literally everyone. Fang was on one step, listening to music; Darry and Denis were throwing the ball around, playing Pump; Dylan was playing some hand game with Angel; Josh and Zach were playing one-on-one with the basketball; Iggy was leaning on the railing, laughing at Chester's joke. I waved to no one in particular, receiving two 'hey' a 'Yo' three 'sup's a nod, a 'hey Maxie' and a hug from Angel. We all piled into Darry and Fang's car, half and half. The six of us; Fang, Iggy, me Nudge, Ari and Angel; were debating about when someone says 'That only happens in movies' If it's true. **(Love to hear your thoughts on this one.) **

"Nut uh!" Nudge said "Cause if people are doing it in movies, then their acting it out too."

"So _technically_, it happened in real life." I finished.

"But then, everything happens in real life." Iggy said.

"Exactly our point!"

"_But!_ The movie isn't based on real life."

"Shut up you guys! We're here." Fang said, silencing us. Ari had been weirdly quiet.

"Okay," I said to Nudge as we all entered the mall. "Just so we're clear. Not everyone is here to get _costumes_."

"No." She took a breath. "Those three are going to get costumes," she said pointing to Ella, Angel and Ari. "I'm here to get a top to match the shoes I got. Denis is here to get shoes. Darry's looking for hats. Dylan for music and movies. Fang for guitar strings, like four of his snapped yesterday. Then me and Ig are gonna look for shoes for him. And Chester's gonna scope out hot girls with Zach and Josh. You've just been dragged along because everyone else is going." I gaped at her, how does she _do that_.

"Fine, then I'm going with you." I said, moving to Fang. He laced our hands together, kissing my cheek. I felt my cheeks get hotter. Ari snickered.

"See. Kissy faces." I shook my head.

"I do _not_ make kissy faces." I muttered, as Nudge continued.

"Okay meet back at Burger King at 1:30. That's in like two hours. Okay bye!" She ran off, dragging Iggy by his wrist. Dylan went Denis and Darry, Chester, Zach and Josh going the other way.

"Well?" I asked Fang expectantly. He took my hand again, dragging me in the direction of the HMV.

**

* * *

**

[1] Me and Evil did actually do this second last day. Our class had a party so we sat there playing Beer pong. But since our school has these dumb rules (no beer in schools) we had to substitute. So we played Water Pong. And we did shots too. It was so funny. Cause on the Star-Bucks cups we were using it said 'shots' on the little checklist thingy. So we were doing shots with Pepsi. Yeah, we're SOOO cool.

**[2] OMG! I just finished writing 108 pages. In my note book. That's is ALL of chapter 11-19. OMG I'm so excited. I think my favourite parts were in chapter...18 and 19. Those were the best. In my opinion. I hope you like them too. I deserve a medal for writing that much...in under 2 months.**

**Fang: *eating chips* not really.**

**Me: Did anyone ask you! *takes chips* But I had a really funny dream about you.**

**Fang: Okay I know I irritably good looking, but ya know, dreaming about me is kinda creepy.**

**Me: Oh shut up! But no it was quite funny. *READERS DO YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE A STORY ABOUT MY DREAM!* Oh and I'm sorry for this one being late. I went to my cousins house for one day, then my mom didn't come and get me. So I've been stuck there ever since. And she wouldn't let me use her computer either. And then this week my stomach hurts so I had to stay in bed-.-**

**Oh the horrors of being a girl...**

**Fang: EW! I'm EATING here!**

**Me: And...? go eat over there. Anyways, my fingers literally hurt now, so I'm posting this.**

**Fang: Review. You know you want to.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to NM-MAXIMUMRIDE4EVA for being my 100****th**** reviewer. Means a lot to me. 3**

**Iggy: She's lying to you.**

**Me: Shut up Iggy. *Song comes on* Oh! Its Eminem! Love him. *sings along* A**_**nd if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine I'm a break that birdie's neck, I'll go back to the jeweller**_

_**Who sold it to ya**_

**Fang: Shut up will ya. Your ruining the song.**

**Me:**_** And make him eat every carat, Don't f**k with Dad**_

**Iggy: Okay, songs done. Now shut it.**

**Me: Oh you guys are haters. Now, **_**you**_** shut up and do the freaking disclaimer. We have places to go.**

**Fang: See. She's mean to us. And in revenge for that she owns nothing of MR, so Ha!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Max POV**

"Jasper this is _beautiful_. This just came in yesterday?"

"Yeah, third of its kind. We're not even allowed to see it out of this room before Carter get's back, he still has to sign for it. But you're practically family so it's not against reg." Fang ran his fingers over the green-blue strings in admiration. The three of us; me, Fang, and Jasper; one of Carter's best friends and co-manager; were currently in the employee's only back room, looking at a grey and gold six string. It was nice, don't get me wrong. But some people go a _little_ too far with their musical devices.

"Wait, did Carter get my strings, and the picks. I needed new ones." Jasper nodded, carefully putting the guitar back in its case, then turned and picked up a black box off a shelf. Handing it to Fang, I said.

"Hey Jas, not that I don't love you to bits and stuff. But Fang can we go now?" Fang nodded, shaking the box once, a form of thanks, at Jasper, before turning to leave. We walked around for a bit before I went to sit on a bench. Fang must've saw something because he handed me the box, turning and going the other way.

**

* * *

**

Fang POV

***NOTE: The characters mentioned are important later in the story.***

As me and Max headed out of the HMV, something caught the corner of my eye. I went with Max to the bench, the turned, deciding to check it out. "I'll be right back.." I said. I continued until I reached the washrooms. After this, the wing of the mall was closed for renovations. I looked down the hall of the bathrooms. There was a shadow at the end of the dim lit hallway. I stepped quietly, along the wall and peered around it, still staying out of sight.

There was a girl, maybe eleven or twelve, huddled in a corner as three guys hovered over her. The whole area smelled of smoke and alcohol. I almost gagged.

"Please." The girl cried out. "I didn't do anything. I don't even know where Jake is!" She pleaded, tears going down her cheeks. One guy, obviously the leader, punched her in the stomach. The girl cried out, she slid down the wall, curling into a ball. He kicked her stomach, and the other two laughed at her pain. The leader guy kicked her in the head, the kid screamed in pain.

"Go ahead scream, no one's going to hear you." He said.

"I would," I said, standing behind them. They hadn't heard me, and were shocked to see me there. I could barely see, the lighting was bad, but it was enough to see the bulky guys running towards me. Dad had made me, Iggy and Carter take Karate. A few year ago, and we were all pretty decent fighters anyways. One came at me from my left, and I grabbed his arm, twisting it around him, and dragging him in front of me, causing the other guy to punch him in the nose. I grabbed the second guy, punching the side of his head, and his eyes shut. The other guy came at me, and I ducked under his arm, then stood and punched him in the nose, hearing a satisfying _crack_. He fell, sliding down the wall, a pool of blood forming from his nose. I turned to the leader, who was standing over the girl. "Leave." I said slowly. He went to punch me, but I sidestepped, punching him in the gut. He winced. I took his arm, twisting in behind him painfully. He screamed for a second. "Go ahead, scream. _No one's going to hear you._" He winced, as I repeated his words. "Yeah. It's not as fun when it's someone your size is it." Cliché, I know. But it fit. I pushed him forward, and he took off running, his friends soon stumbling after him. I looked at the girl. She'd pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Are you okay." I asked, kneeling beside her. She coughed, and I could tell she was mad at herself for showing a weakness. She groaned, holding her stomach. "Well. That gives me my answer." She shook her head. "Fine. But do you want anything, food, water?" She shook her head again, looking as if she was going to stand. I held out my hand, steadying her. "Are you sure." She nodded, standing by herself now.

"You don't want anything to do with me. Thank you for your help though, I really appreciate it. But I'm fine." She walked, with a slight limp, down the hallway. I followed her out after a few seconds, but didn't see her in the crowd of people. Shrugging it off, I headed back to where Max was waiting, looking at me expectantly.

"Hey, I think it's lunch now. We should get going." I tried. She looked sceptical for a second before taking my hand. We went down the escalator to the food court. Max kept asking me questions about where I went, and I tried my best not to answer them. We got to the burger king, and Darry, Denis and Dylan, were there waiting. They were all wearing 3D glasses. Max noticed too, and asked.

"What's with the glasses." They answered together:

"Get it, we're 3D!" I don't g... oh!

"You guys are _losers!_" For those of you who don't get it... Their names, Darry, Denis, Dylan, each start with 'D'. Thus, it makes 3D.

Just laugh already.

Chester, Josh and Zach came, each looking through their phones. They laughed at the 3D thing. Ella came up soon after, pushing Angel and Ari forward. We probably looked suspicious, 9 teenagers, hanging around in a group in front of Burger King. Well, the old lady that kept eying us must've thought so. I saw Nudge and Iggy coming. Nudge was going on about something, Iggy nodding every so often. **[1]** He was holding her hand, to make sure she was going in the right direction. I nudged Chester, getting everyone's attention, then pointed to the two. They chuckled, and wolf-whistled, earning strange looks from the people at the tables closest to us. When the two were closer, me and Chester yelled 'get em Ig!', earning a well deserved kick to the shin. Ha! What he didn't know was that I saw Nudge's faint blush.

We all scattered, getting our food and finding two booths big enough. "Ooh, you guys _have_ to see the shoes Iggy got. They are so cool. He's never going to wear them though. Like walk in them. Maybe to school. But that is _it._" Nudge went on.

'_I'm a bee up in the club, doing whatever I like, I'm a bee popping that b—"_ I answered my phone."Hello." It was Carter.

"Where are you guys? Doors locked."

"Wait. I thought you were coming back tomorrow, we're at the mall."

"Nah. Plane left early. We landed like a hour ago."

"Oh. Well your sitting there for a little. We'll be there soon." He agreed, and I hung up. Ten minutes and a food fight later, we were walking to the exit. Angel came to walk beside me.

"My costume is so pretty." I smiled down at her.

"I bet. You can show everyone when we get home. Even Carter." She squealed.

"Carter's back? Awesome! He's been gone for so long!" She looked at me. "I' I mean... Carter's back." She shrugged, "Cool." I chuckled and put my hand on her shoulders.

"Who's doing Halloween this year?" Denis asked.

"I heard it's a senior this time." Chester said. Glancing at Nudge, her being the school's gossip girl, she probably knew the answer. Sure enough, she said:

"Yeah. It's Calvin. But the hot one not the one in Spanish. The one with the adorable eyes, he always looks so lost." Noticing that we were looking at her, she finished quickly. "Not that I like him or anything, but his eyes are cute."

"It's at the beach. Supposedly 500+ people." Iggy went on.

"Dylan? You haven't been to a Cali beach party before... have you?" Max asked, looking over at him. He just shrugged and shook his head.

"Ooh. You're going to have so much fun then." Ella mused, giving a smile.

"That means we have to wait for the whole welcome thingy. That means the Number is 13 this time guys." Josh smirked.

"But seriously dude, this is _the one_ party you will _never_ forget." Zach said, grinning evilly.

"Why?" Dylan asked, confused.

"Think about it. You've got pretty much every guy in our year's girly-friend, _freaking dancing _for you, in bikinis like this big," Iggy held two fingers maybe an inch apart, "and us guys can't do crap about it."

"Oh... well then..." Dylan tapped his cheek, looking at Max. I glared at him, but he didn't see it. Wasted a perfectly good glare. Ugh.

"And then 30% of guys get a little _something extra_ if you know what I mean..." Denis said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't get it. Do they get a prize?" Angel asked, clearly confused. We all laughed, well not Ari, he was just as confused.

"Don't worry about it Angel." Darry reassured her. "It's a big kid thing." Angel nodded.

"But remember." I warned, speaking for the first time in all of this. "Whatever happens at that beach..." He cut me off.

"Stays at the beach. Yeah, yeah."

"You wish." Nudge scoffed, "We're in _LA._ I think... or someplace close to LA. But anyways. Whatever happens at that party, as with most..."

"Go on FaceBook!" We finished together. Iggy suddenly got serious.

"Except for the end of the year party, and the party after prom. Those are the _only exceptions_. What happens _stays_ there."

"Except Herpes..." Josh said. I covered Angel's ears, Max doing the same to Ari, knowing what came next. "That shit comes back with ya." He laughed, quoting Hangover. We entered the parking lot, going to the separate cars, then back to my house. Carter was lying on the grass, headphones in. I honked once, and he flinched hard, not seeing me coming. We piled out of the car, and he glared at me, taking one headphone out.

"I would say something really mean to you right about now. But there are kids here. So I'm not gonna. Now. Open the door." He was mad at me for the honk thing, until I tossed him a Sub, then in punishment for being late, he made me and Ig carry in his stuff.

He was my brother, for those of you who didn't know. He was 20, 21 in April. He went to NYU, and had a girlfriend there so he was always going back and forth. He didn't mind though. Like the rest of us, he only had one thing in common. He had short brown hair, his eyes were green, like Angel's. Angel was blond, like Iggy. And Iggy's the same age as me, and me and Carter have the same skin tone. Aren't we the odd squad.

After half an hour of eating, video games, and catching up with Carter, everyone left. Max left too, saying Jeb was coming soon. Angel went to my room to get the laptop, bringing it back down so I could unlock it. Yes, there is a password on my computer, I live with _Iggy_ here people! Carter and Iggy turned on the PS3, putting in Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. **(I have that one.) **Angel sat in the recliner, kicking the footrest out, putting her headphones in. I turned the TV so she couldn't see, and we started playing.

* * *

We'd been playing for almost an hour and a half. Angel had fallen asleep and hour ago. The door rattled, then opened, Mom and Dad stepping inside.

"Carter boy. Didn't expect you today." Dad said, giving him a one armed hug. Mom followed, then asked about how the month went. Carter smirked.

"Oh yes," he started, matter-of-factly. "Lots of excitement. One day, while learning laws operated between 8-3, when suddenly!" his voice got higher with fake excitement. "a monkey fell through the window, then Hannah Montana came out and she's all like '_I wanna be a ROCKSTAR!' _then Justin Beiber comes out too and he's like _'same here dude!'"_ Then he looked at mom with a pointed expression. "Seriously mom, it's college. Not that much happens..."

"What about _inside_ the dorms?" Iggy asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I elbowed his stomach, chuckling slightly. Carter paused.

"_Well..."_ he started, smiling.

"Save it. I _don't_ want to hear." Dad said, walking into the kitchen.

"Me neither." Mom followed.

Ahh parents. Gotta love 'em.

Half an hour later, mom called us in for dinner. I shook Angel awake. We all gathered in the kitchen, Iggy eying the array of taco's. **(Ow! I think I just broke my nose D=.)**

"Let's play a game!" Angel piped up, a mouth full of food.

"Finish eating first." Mom said, pointing to the half finished taco. Now, Angel might be small, but she eats like a horse… or some sort of animal with a very high eating level… yeah, but it's been like ten minutes and she's on her fourth already. I shouldn't talk.. I'm on my sixth…

But that's not the point.

_When I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice…_ I answered my phone, "Hello."

"Fang! Is Max there, she didn't come home? Ari's here but he said Max was still there when he was leaving. But she didn't come home yet." That was what I got out of it. She was talking really fast.

"Ells, calm down. She's not here. But call the guys, if no one's seen her, then everyone meet here in 20 minutes. She probably went for a walk." She hung up, and I went back to the table.

"'Sup with Ella." Iggy asked, downing another taco.

"Max didn't go home. I think she went for a walk, but it was three hours ago. So I guess not." I said leaning back in my chair. **(Semi Writers Halt sucks. This wasn't supposed to be happening yet *mad face*)** Iggy nodded and took another bite of a taco.

"So," Carter said, folding his hands on the table. I looked at him. "What's this I hear about you and Maxie together now Fang?" I started choking. After a few seconds, and Iggy thumping me on the back, I swatted his fist away and took in a breath.

"Uh… long story?" My phone buzzed. I looked down at the text.

Well… That's not good.

"Hey, Ig. How long do you think it would take to put the tracker on my phone again?" Yeah, he's done it before. Just learn to not question his abilities in science. Freaky.

"Uh… not long. 20 minutes? But it might be shorter if Carter helped. If we started like _right now._ Why?" I handed him my phone. He read it. "Oh. Kay. Back to the lab for us Igor." He jumped up and nudged Carter.

"Right away _master."_ They both went up to Iggy's room, and I went to put on my shoes. I picked up the keys to Carter's motorcycle and pocketed them. Mom caught me on the stairs.

"You know, there might be some age where you decide to start thinking for yourself. But does that mean you can't fill us in before you go?"

"Oh sorry. Yeah, I'm going to get Max. I think I know where she is."

"And the _tracker._"

"Is just for safety. I'd get the cops in on it. But I don't wanna until I'm sure. So until then…" on cue Iggy and Carter jumped over our heads, landing in front of us.

"And that's a new record." Iggy said happily. He handed me the phone.

"Okay. So if you would direct your eyes to the screen, you'll recognize a map of the city. This is you." He pointed to the red blinking dot on the screen. Dad and Angel came in time for the presentation. "So now we can—" The doorbell rang. Dad went to it, letting in Denis, Ella, Nudge and Darry. Carter finished.

"So, now we can follow you without them noticing. And if you put it in your pocket a certain way, it acts as a webcam, so we can see what's going on."

"And just so we're clear." Dad said, leaning on the wall. "This _is_ all legal right." Silence.

"Sure." Iggy said quietly.

"Whatever floats your boat." Carter agreed.

"I give up." Dad threw his arms up hopelessly. I got up, grabbing the helmet and heading out the door, Carter stopped me once I got on the bike.

"Look. I really don't think you should go. It's not safe." He muttered quietly.

"When was the last time you heard me do something that wouldn't eventually come back and bite me in the butt?"

"No, I mean it's _really_ not safe."

"Oh well. They have Max. I have to get her."

"Fine. But be careful, you've got three minutes on us. Lots can happen." I nodded, putting on the helmet. " Oh and Fang." I looked at him. "If you scratch my bike… me and you are going to have one _serious_ problem." I laughed, putting in the key, hearing the engine rev to life. I flipped the mask down, and sped off. I was heading to the mall, where I was almost sure they would be. I thought about what Carter said, would he really kill me over one stinking scratch? And are these the same guys from the mall?

But why did they want me… I mean, they didn't want Max. They'd made that much in the text. _Come in 20 or the girl dies._ I know, cliché right.

They wanted me. I was going to the mall, almost positive they would be there. When I got to the east parking lot, opposite where I saw the girl, I pulled out my phone. It was dark, the light from the screen highlighting the helmet mask. I pressed the talk button. Then, closed the screen, so they didn't think it would be on if they took it. I headed around to the west end, seeing four cycle headlights.

I was right.

I went over to them cautiously. One of the guys got off his bike, coming over to me, eight feet away. I pulled the helmet, adjusting my eyes to the blinding lights. The first guy came closer, until we were face to face.

"Where is she." I asked, pretending to be a whole lot calmer. "Don't make me have to call the cops." I pulled out my phone. Clicking the '6' button. They couldn't see what I pressed, but it was right over the 9. So it was kind of really helpful. They didn't say anything, so I pressed the '1' button. "Only one more to go. Tell me where she is." the guy advanced again, and I could see his face clearer. The other two moved behind him. The first guy spoke:

"Atheas wishes to see you."

**

* * *

**

[1]

**Ahh my auntie made my day. She came over a few days ago and asked me if I wanted to go to Stratford with her. I was like 'HECK YEAH JUSTIN BEIBER!' she was confused, then said, 'no, there's no beavers there.' I laughed, saying, 'no. **_**Beiber.**_** Ya know **_**baby, baby. Baby whoa!.'**_** She said 'oh **_**him.**_** Ewe.' It made my day.**

**So yeah. Sorry about the cliffy. I'm just not in the typing mood today. My brother and my cousin are going away to college this month, so we're going Go-Carting on Wednesday to spend our last few days together. *fake tear* but anyways. I've finally got a new notebook, so I can start writing chapter… 21 and so on. But yeah, school starts in 22 days, and I still have a bunch of stuff to do before that. So yeah, updates might not be up as quick, plus I've got two movies and a birthday party next week so I can't do any typing whatsoever. *sad face* **

**But yeah, thanks again to nm-maximumride4eva for being 100****th****. **

**Yeah… oh, and I think that since my brother isn't going to be here, I should start telling you people my song obsession of that day. Ya know, cause I can't tell him. So yeah, today's is No Love by Eminem featuring Lil Wayne. And the other ones are pretty much anything by Eminem.**

**The last one is iYiYiYi by Cody Simpson featuring Flo-Rida. It's even awesome-r then Justin Beiber!**

**Can I get eight reviews? That'd be awesome.**

**REVIEW!**

please

please

keep going down

lots of work was put into this

So reviews would be nice

Hey, I mean, what the heck right.

Yeah, thats what i thought.

Hey, LOOK the button. Why dont you press it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Okay. I know it's way late. And thank you SOOO much for all the reviews. They mean a lot. And the reason this isn't up when I said it would be is because my brother went off to college. And he took. My. Computer. Yeah. So you see how that limits the whole Type and Post procedure.**

**Fang: So we only got the computer back on Sunday. **

**Me: That's not actually true. The computer was brought back Friday, but I had to reset it up, and there was a extra cord that totally threw me off.**

**Fang: Yeah. So, she decided to type the rest of the chapter on her iPod. After it being deleted like 10 times on the other app. And she didn't finish.**

**Me: Well, no, because I've notice that the chapters are all six pages of writing, so I cut it at the middle, because if I continued, you may forget the important thing that happens early in the chapter. So this chapter has been split in two. But the other half should be up later or tomorrow.**

**Fang: On another note. Disclaimer time! Idiotic Freak here owns nothing of Maximum Ride. She also doesn't own Darry. She ALSO doesn't own… the name Atheas. She got that from a Kanye West song.**

**Me: Yeah I guess that's about it. It's not actually Atheas. The word is atheists. But I didn't know that. Put it like this. If you seen it in a book/song/show. I DON'T own it. Good, good.**

**Fang: How did you misspell the word 'get' it's a three freaking letter word. OMG no, just stop typing. Please.**

**Me: Yeah sorry. I don't know what's the matter with me. I just misspelled a whole bunch of words, most of them under five letters. Like if it wasn't for spell-check, you wouldn't be able to read this.**

**Fang: Let me type. *moves over so he can type.* ONWARD WITH THE STORY! Oh, and read the bottom note!**

**Me: Yeah, it defines Fang's se—**

**Fang: Shut UP!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**Fang's POV**

"Well, tell Atheas he can shove it up his ass!" I said, angrily. The first guy clenched his fist.

"You will follow us." He said slowly. "We will take you to Atheas. And you will speak with respect." I almost laughed.

"I'll think about it, then let you know." I smiled at his anger. He retreated back to his bike, the two guys that had been behind him followed suit. I put the helmet back on, then quickly stuffed the Bluetooth Dad had given me into my ear. Carter answered on the first ring.

"We're getting the signal." He said. "We can see you. Just don't look for us." I looked at where we were going, seeing an old rundown building coming into view.

"Uh. Yeah, okay. Oh, and do you know who Atheas is? They said he's got her." Carter muttered something under his breath.

"I… Fang you gotta get out of there _right now._ He doesn't joke around." He didn't sound scared, that wasn't the right word. More… as if he had history with this guy.

"Too late, man. He's got Max." I said as we pulled up at the building. "Be ready if anything happens."

"Fang. I'm serious. Do. Not. Go. Switch with me, or back down. Just don't go." He continued.

"Carter! I'm going. That's that. Nothing you can say is stopping me." Yes, I know. I'm annoyingly stubborn. Oh well. The first guy came and jerked me off the bike.

"Atheas will see you now." Carter finished quickly:

"Respect him Fang. You have _no idea_ what he's capable of." He hung up. I took off the helmet, quickly stuffing the Bluetooth in my pocket. They led me up to what felt like the top floor. It was dark, and creaky. They pushed me into a room, and I saw Max; blindfolded, gagged, and tied up; in a corner. I ran to her, taking off the blindfold and the gag. She was crying. I pulled her to my chest, rubbing circles on her back slowly.

"Shh… it's okay. You're okay." I said quietly. Then pulled away and looked at her. "You _are_ okay right. I mean it would suck immensely if you were to be hurt, after my coming all this way, hoping you'd be fine so I didn't have to carry you." She laughed quietly.

"Aw… isn't that _cute."_ A voice said from behind me. I looked up. A guy, about Darry's size —no. Seriously. Darry is like _all muscle._ This guy is like the Hulk—stepped up. I saw a glint of metal in his hand. I stood.

"You Atheas." I said as more of a statement then a question.

"Maybe. You got a little something of ours." I looked at him with a WTH expression. He cracked his knuckles.

"Excuse me. If I'm not mistaken, it's _my_ girlfriend you have tied up behind me." Is what I felt like saying. Instead, I said, "I don't know you. I came to get my friend." I pointed to Max.

"What you saw…" The first guy stepped up.

"I didn't tell anyone. And I won't, if you let me and her go right now." I said, backing to Max. 'Atheas' pounced on me. His knife dug into my side, and I bit my lip, and the metallic taste of blood entered my mouth. He punched my jaw, and more blood bubbled in my mouth. Max had gotten herself out of the ropes, and came to my side. My arm was drenched in blood by now, from either my side, my lip, or coming from my mouth.

"Hurt him and I swear I will kill you." Max screamed, Atheas smirked.

"'S that a threat or a promise girly." The other three guys advanced. "You know you can't win, kiddies." I glared, but knew he was right. If he didn't kill me now, the blood loss would. I leaned against the wall, lightheaded, and pulled Max back too.

"So what. You gonna kill us? I don't see the good in that." I managed, "I said I wouldn't tell anyone. She won't either. Just let us go will ya." Now, hopefully this works, I saw it in a movie once. Hmm… "But don't—"

"You're Carter's brother ain't 'cha?" He interrupted.

"What's it to ya?" He avoided the question.

"You can both go now." He said, disappearing into the darkness. Whoa, that sounded so wicked. Like some sort of villain in a movie. Or a book. **(What're the odds?)** I stared at him, but Max pushed me out and down the stairs. "And tell Carter I said _hi."_ By the second flight I had my arm pressed against my side, by the first I was coughing badly. I barely got out the door before Carter grabbed onto my shoulders, steadying me. He pulled me into the car, and I felt my eyes closing.

"No. You have to stay awake." A voice, I guessed was Iggy, said. It sounded hollow and far away. "Fang… stay awake." I tried, and I think I succeeded, cause the next and last thing I remember is bright lights, yelling, and being put on a moving thing.

**

* * *

**

Max POV

They called me in a few minutes later. They did a check, cleaning the bruises and stuff off of me. I went back to where everyone was waiting for Fang to get out of the surgery.

Angel was sitting with Ari. She'd been crying a little before, but it subsided to hiccups. Ella was sitting on Darry's lap. He had his arms around her in a brotherly like manner. She had her head on his shoulder and they were talking quietly. Iggy and Nudge were sitting, Nudge crying and Iggy mumbling things to her. Denis was talking to a nurse. Fang's parents were a little more together. They were sitting, staring hopelessly at their hands.

***Important Note: Okay, so I had chapters 15-20 written. But I had a thought, so I changed up the ending of chapter 15, which changed up 16 and 17, which was critical to chapter 18. So now everything is going to be kind of sketchy. But work with me, everything should be good by chapter… 1…8. 18. So yeah, wanted to clear that with you.**

Carter was worst of them all. The second after they took Fang, he punched the wall. Iggy told him to go outside. He did, and came back ten minutes later with cut open knuckles and bloody hands. That got cleaned up, and now he's pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. I went over to him and hugged him. I felt him tense, then relax and hug me back.

"Stop blaming yourself." I whispered into his shirt. "It's Fang… he would've went anyways. He's stubborn like that." I looked up at him, sending him a reassuring smile. "He got it from you." He sat down in the chair beside us, his hands in his hair. We sat for what felt like hours, but was probably about half an hour, until a nurse came out.

"Nicholas just came out of the surgery, and has almost fully recovered from it." Everyone let out a breath of relief. "He wanted to talk to one of you alone. Carter?" Carter nodded, following the nurse through the double doors. The big glass double doors, leading to the entrance suddenly opened and a silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"You call this _SAFE?" _**(Oops!)**

**

* * *

**

Fang POV (OMFG! My notebook fell in the water. NO!)

I was still hazy from the loss of blood, and my side was aching. A nurse came back with Carter. The nurse; her name was Karol; nodded to Carter, then left. I tried to sit up, but he stopped me.

"Lie down Fang." I obeyed, well, obediently. Then turned to look at him, propping myself on my elbows.

"Start talking. You know this guy, Atheas, how?" his eyes avoided mine, giving him away.

"Nope." He said, a curious tone to his voice. "Can't say I do."

"But you can't say you don't. He seemed to know you fairly well. Told me to say 'hey!'" his eyes were set to the floor. "Carter." His light green eyes flicked back to my dark ones. "You know him."

"Knew." He corrected. He grabbed the chair, spinning it around so the backboard was facing me. He rested his arms on the top. "I knew him. We used to be pretty good friends. We'd mess about. But it was never anything serious. But then I guess he wanted more... I dunno... Action. But we'd never done anything that could get us charged for gang-like behaviour. Well, he joined up with this gang. The Faceless Assassins. You've heard of them I bet." This was true. They were supposedly the most feared gang in the country. Well, not the most. But defiantly top 5. "So yeah he joined in, then got me in on it too."

"Is that the tattoo on your wrists." I nodded to the bracelet-like tattoos circling both his left and right wrist. He nodded, studying them for a second.

"Yeah. Everyone had to get it. I can't remember why, but I'm guessing for recognition. We did some stupid stuff, vandalism, mugged a few people. I didn't mind it, gave you something to do. Gave you freedom..."

"You ditched though. Why?"

"They started doing drugs." he shrugged simply. "Got me doing stuff. Got me selling stuff at school. Almost got caught once or twice. They made me a street fighter, and I became second in command, under a guy, Manny. José absolutely hated that. He worshiped the ground Manny walked on, and he wanted my spot really bad, so he could prove to Manny he was one of the best, something that seemed to come easier to me. He thought he was the better fighter. So he tried to get rid of me. First he tried the simple, straight up asking me to drop position." I nodded, still listening intently. It was a lot to take in. "When that didn't work, he tried another approach. Showing off to Manny whenever he could. That worked almost a little. He became third from me. So, he tried to kill me, so he could move up to second.

"He was drunk at the time, but his aim was annoyingly accurate. He had a gun, as we all had some form of weapon. He took aim at me, but missed by this-much. And then shot Manny, who died almost instantly." I watched as he rubbed his eyes, almost in a sorrow type way. "I couldn't stay, not after seeing that. But I had to, as second, they made me leader after Manny's death. I was one of the youngest there, at 15, but I stayed. Then the disobeyed me. They went to start shooting people. I got away after that, cut then dyed my hair. Mom hated it at first, but I think she grew to it. I tried to get the tattoos removed, but you had to be 21. So I went back to school, then finished and went to South Carolina. I didn't know they had branches in each state, so people all over the country were looking for me. I went to New York, then met Sam. No one found me. I got Sam to get the tattoo off, and she almost did. Now it looks a whole lot like the old one, but could easily be mistaken for 'Love and Hate' in Japanese. Everyone was almost perfect."

"Until tonight." I said, a wave a guilt warming over me. After all the work he did to make everything stop following him, I had to go and screw it up. Nice job Fang.

"Until tonight. I didn't think he was still alive, much less leader... Much less he'd remember me. Or was still out for me." He let out a breath through his teeth. "I didn't want you in there. It could've been a lot worse."

"Wouldn't it have been worse if I left Max with them. Or if you went in yourself. If he wants to kill you that bad do you really think he would've hesitated if he had the chance?"

"Maybe. But he wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. Or Max. That's not how things work with him. He wouldn't try to hurt me physically. No… he'd get something or someone close to me. Then take that away. It's a mind thing. He did it to you. With Max. And he'll do it to me, with you. S—" he looked like he was going to continue, but stopped. Then he said, "I should get the others. They'll probably want to see you're okay. Don't let anyone know about my… situation. They shouldn't worry." I was going to object, but then knew better then to argue with that, and watched him leave the room.

I sat up, my head in my hands. That whole speech gave me one serious headache. I was sure I was going to ask him for more info on this later, but tried to put on a bored face, so no one would worry. The door clicked open, making me look up again.

"Fang!" Angel crossed the room, and I lifted her up, ignoring the sharp sting from my side. "Are you okay Fang." she looked close to tears.

"I'm okay." I reassured her, just as everyone else filed into the room. The second everyone else was in, comfortably, they started with the questions.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Should we call the police?"

"If you die from all the bloodlessness, can I have your room?"

"Ooh can I paint it pink?"

"Okay STOP!" I said, weirdly loud. Silence. "I'm fine, some guy knifed me, I'm not sure, probably not, no you can't, and no." I said, all in one breath. Angel and Iggy sighed sadly. "And besides, it's not like calling the police can do much. I don't know much about where we were, and I can't remember anything after the mall." That was almost true, I was sleepy, and drugged from the surgery I was told I was given, and my head hurt. The nights events just weren't coming to thought.

"Okay. Fine, but when you start remembering, tell us, the police should be notified." I nodded at my mom, but was watching Carter in the corner of my eye. His face had a hard look on it, and his eyes were set, but filled with a mix of concern, worry, and… fright?

"Um… am I free to go?" I asked a little while later.

"They wanted to keep you overnight, but if you really want you can ask the doctor if they can let you out early." Dad answered. I nodded, looking down at Angel, who was now sleeping.

"Excuse me." The nurse had cracked the door open, her head sticking in. "The doctor would like to test Nicholas, so would everyone please exit the room." everyone nodded, and Carter took Angel from me.

"Get better." he said to me, loud enough the others could hear. Quieter he said, "we'll talk later." I nodded.

"Later dude." Iggy and Ella called, halfway out the door. Max cupped my cheek.

"You owe me insanely huge." I said, my lips twitching up. Max smiled.

"Sure. But before I forget… Jeb wants to talk to you." I sighed angrily.

"Do you ever deliver good news?" I asked, watching her.

"Yup." she kissed my cheek lightly. "We have PE tomorrow. Dodge-ball. Then there's football after school." I glared at her. "ooh, I guess it's not good news. Oh well." she shrugged. It was just us in the small, white room, and she made her way to the door.

"You suck, you know." I Said to her back, her hand on the doorknob. Her head turned.

"I know. But you swallow." I glared at her again.

"Fuck you."

"I can't fuck me. No dick, which is mostly used when engaging in sexual intercourse. You can, however, your gender is said to contain this crucial body part. But I'm not going to let you. Because that would result in awkwardness between us. So, me no fuck me." I blinked. "Owned." with that she left the room. **[1]**

"I like her." a female voice entered the room. "She's got spunk." I smiled at Dr. Megan Dwyer. She was my doctor. I repeat: MY doctor. I've claimed her. I'm always in the hospital- sports related injuries— and always in the same area on this floor. So she is always my doctor. We're pretty good friends still, and we tend to joke around a bunch of times.

"Thanks." I said. "Way to be on _my_ side." she winked, checking one of the clipboards.  
"So, what did you do this time, fall out of a tree again?"

"Okay, it was _one time_. And it was Ig's fault. Sheesh."

"Yeah. Okay." She mumbled sarcastically. "Fang?" I looked up at her. She put the clipboard on the table, "How the heck did you manage to get STABBED?" I shrugged.

"Long story?" I tried. She rolled her eyes. "But yeah it was gruesome. There was blood EVERYWHERE and like guts were splurging from my ears and my eyes were Huge. Totally Saw 7 worthy." I said proudly. She shook her head, a small smile on her face. She put on her stethoscope thingy. I slipped my shirt off, and she put the listening metal thing part on my chest. I gasped. She looked back up at me, concern filling her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" I shook my head.

"This room is _freezing_, and there's a draft." this caused her to roll her eyes. She moved the metal thing, and it went quiet as she listened.

"Okay breathe in…" I took a deep breath. She put her free hand on my stomach, "And… breathe out." I let out the breath, a little… okay _very_ dramatically. She nodded, and took the metal thing off. I shrugged my shirt back on, watching as she pressed a button on the monitor.

"Can I go tonight? Or do I have to say till tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um… everything seems to be in check, so I suppose you're free to go. But watch the stitches. If one pops out it will be one hell of pain. So be careful. Please, don't… I dunno—"

"If you tell me not to fall out a tree Meg I swear to you I'll—"

She laughed. "I was going to say don't get into a fight or something. But since you said it, you really should stay out of the trees. Your bones will appreciate it." I smiled.

"Kay see ya later." I stood, walking to the door. She hugged me once, kissing my cheek. "Lollipop?" I asked hopefully. She smiled again, pulling a green one out of her pocket. "Awesome!" she smirked and kissed my other cheek, before slipping out the door. I followed, going in the other direction. I gave the big folder thing to the girl behind the desk.

"Come back tomorrow for the follow-up can take place. Thank you have a good night."

**

* * *

**

[1] I actually said that to my friend once. Love you Jamal. LMAO.

**Me: Sorry again. And yes, that is the end of chapter fourteen part I. Now, I have stupid French homework to do.**

**Fang: She's just mad at the teacher.**

**Me: Well yeah. EVERYONE else got Mr. Manning, who is instantly THE BEST French teacher on the planet. But not my class. We got this stupid boring, **_**NOT Mr. Manning,**_** annoying teacher with an unpronounceable long last name. Like really, she's making us colour in a map of the world, labelling countries that speak French. Like when am I ever going to need to know that.**

**Fang: Oh stop crying— *song comes on- Fang sings along* **_My parents just don't get me, you know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000's. Can't 2 ... or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay?_

**Me: *…* Maybe you **_**are**_** emo. That explains SO FREAKING MUCH! And your gay. Fang, Fang, Fang… *SMH* Did you tell Iggy yet… No wait… did you tell **_**Max**_** yet. She's going to flip out on you ya know. Like, rip your spine out, beat you with it, shove it back into place from your butt… then like I dunno… get a chainsaw, cut off your… *eyes flick down, then back up* and feed it to a rabid pack of wolves.**

**Fang: *shifts uncomfortably* She wouldn't… would she? And I'm not gay! It was **_**once**_**. Sheesh.**

**Me: *stares* yeah, she probably would, then like get me to help, which I so would, because secretly I hate you.**

**Fang: *gasps, starts crying* You hate me… But… we… we shared something special…**

**Me: Yeah… I'm incredibly awesome, and you sit here to make me look even more awesome.**

**Fang: *Cries***

**Me: Is it your Time of the Month again Fang?**

**Fang: **_**Leave me alone!**_

**Me: … *backs away slowly***

**Fang: *looks to see that I'm gone. Recovers with a smirk and starts typing.* People. I'm not gay. No offense to gays, and I'm not emo. Also no offense to those who may be. But do me a favour? Review. The things I do for you. Now she's never going to let me live this down. So review. We'd appreciate 9 of them? Hmm? Thanks… **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hey peoples. Guess what I did!**

**Fang: You agreed to sign your name to those who adore the awesomeness that is FANG.**

**Me: No, why would I do that?**

**Fang: Because it's true.**

**Me: No. Anyways. I went to the mall with Evil and our other friend. We were totally stalking these hot guys. And then went into Spencer's; the most inappropriate gift shop ever. And acted like Lady Gaga, Hannah Montana, and Edward Cullen, got kicked out of Bath and Body Works. And we met Nick, the dude who was selling screen doors, and Bask 'n' Robbins dude, who made us the most amazing fruity thingies ever. All in four hours.**

**Fang: We may as well tell them about our heartfelt good bye to Tyler. It went something like this.**

**Tuesday Before School: *me: Cries* Bye my loving brother! See you in *sniff* October! *Gives him a hug, even produces fake tears***

**Tuesday After School: *me. Comes back home.* What the heck are you still doing here!**

**Wednesday Before School: *Me: Where's my Pizza! **_Him: In the Fridge!_

**Wednesday At Lunch: *Me, to my friends* He took my computer :**

**Thursday As I'm Putting my desk into his room: *Door bell rings* **_What are you doing?_**Me; Moving in.**_Him: No, this is my room, see this hole, and these posters, and my hats!_**Me: Yeah, those will all be moved out later. **

***Tyler shuts the door, going off to college… again. For like the tenth time that week***

**Me, Fang, My Cousins: PARTY! *throws party.***

**Fang: Now that that's done.**

**Me: I also Raped my friend Matthew for a hug.**

**Fang: That she didn't get.**

**Me: So… Now that that's over, I had fun torturing Iggy.**

**Iggy: I didn't.**

**Me: Of course you didn't, you weren't supposed to. Kinda the point of TORTURING. I also had a good time with Carter.**

**Carter: I didn't find that as much fun as torturing Iggy. But I guess it was good.**

**Me: And me and Fang had the most awesome time with our Johnny D. Marathon.**

***…***

**Me: Where's Fang? Fang? FANG!**

***Toilet Flushes. Fang walks out drying his hands* **

**Fang: Sorry. Bathroom break, it happens.**

**Me: WHATEVER! Disclaimer, you, now.**

**Fang: Well… since your most likely reading this on some form of electronic, and not the e-Reader. It means she doesn't own MR. so eat that sucker!**

**Me: I own my iTunes list, so help out on the Frenzy! Which me and Evil totally sucked at doing, But since I'm getting a 32 gig, instead of my 8 gig, there Is no need for the frenzy anymore.**

**Fang: So here's chapter 15, or 14 part two.**

**

* * *

**

Fang POV

"Are you sure you want to go?" My mom asked for the umpteenth time. I sighed, slipping on my blue Vans, then my blue and white NY baseball cap. Which looked pretty awesome with jeans and my blue and white striped sweater. Yes, I'm turning into a Nudge, alert the media.

"Mom, I'm fine. And don't worry… I'll call if I'm doubling over in pain, or bleeding to death." She sent me a motherly I'm-Just-Looking-Out-For-You look. I tossed the keys to Carter, who had offered to drive. It was just me and him for the ride, as Angel had the day off and Iggy had left early.

"So you know what to do in case of… emergencies right?" He asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"6-1-3. I got it." I mumbled. "But I really don't think he'll come after me. I mean you said it was one of those mind thingy right, then maybe he switched methods. You might be overestimating him."

"Or underestimating." I barley heard him mutter.

"I'm just saying." I said defensively, "you might be exaggerating. Just a little." I watched as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"No. It's not like that. That's not even what I'm worried about. He's killed before, Fang. He's got no sympathy. He won't hesitate. I just…" He shook his head. "I just want you to be careful." I nodded, looking at the high school that was coming into view. We entered the student parking lot. "I'm picking you up later for the follow up, right?" I nodded wordlessly sliding out of the car. I waved, and he sped off, just as Max and Iggy noticed me.

"I see you're alive and well." Iggy announced, "Much to my disappointment, I was hoping for your room." I smiled at my brother.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "It's always good to know that, when I'm on my deathbed, I have a brother who cares about my well being." He winked, clicking his tongue. Iggy's form of, 'Love you too, bro.'

"Are you alright though." Max asked. I nodded, shifting my backpack to my other shoulder. "Here." She extended a hand. "Let me hold it."

"No, I'm good. Really." She looked sceptical, but didn't press the matter. The bell rang, and we all entered the building. I had Maths, then gym, then English. I entered the class, flipping open the textbook. Mr. Smith entered a few minutes after, and class started not long after. Halfway through the period, we were all doing our work like the good class we are… *snort* when a bottle cap went flying through the air. I looked at Stephen, who shrugged. I rolled my eyes, knowing he threw it.

"Who threw that?" Nothing. Mr. Smith rolled his eyes, then rephrased the question. "Who was last to touch it?" Much to my prediction, Stephen's hand shot up. "Nice, how'd you get the distance?" I laughed. Our teachers are so cool.

"You have to curl your first finger." He did so. "But it only works on the Gatorade caps." This proceeded in all of us attempting to fling bottle caps at each other. It also ended in us not having homework. I walked to gym slower than usual, then ignored pretty much everything passing by. Once I got to the change rooms, I entered, seeing about ten guys there already. I quickly flipped my shirt off, changing into shorts and my 'Property of MVHS' gym shirt.

"Fang, I got a call from your mother, you don't have to participate if you don't want to." Coach said as I walked in. My shoulders dropped in annoyance.

"I'm fine. And she's overreacting." I matched his look. "I'm fine." We paired up, grabbing a volleyball each. I saw Iggy and he nodded.

"Each pair on separate yellow." Coach ordered, blowing his whistle. "I want bumping and volleying _only._" He sent a pointed glare at Iggy, then at Kyle and Sean, who nodded. I set Iggy, who moved to volley it, then I bumped it back. That went on for a couple of minutes, until Iggy lost control, the ball flying to my left. I would've dived for it, but I didn't have kneepads, so yeah, that's just _not_ happening. Instead, I ran to it, catching it before it hit the ground. The rest of the day went sort of like that.

* * *

Then it was finally time for me to leave for the follow up. I called mom, just as I promised. Carter came and picked me up, as he promised. And Max didn't flip when I told her not to come, as she promised. So, technically, we're all men of our word here, except for Max, who is in fact, a woman. **(First to tell me where that's from get's a shout-out.)**

"I'm just gonna wait here." Carter informed as I got out of the car. "Couple of calls to make." He shrugged.

"But what if I get _scared?_" I whined, a smirk on my face.

"Suck it up." I rolled my eyes. First, my twin decides that if I die, he gets my room. Then he gets my little sister to agree. Now my older brother doesn't really care about my possible fear of hospitals.

But they love me. I'm _so_ sure. But they do it secretly, ya know, pretend to hate me. But their lives would just suck _epically_ without me.

I shook my head, heading to my doom. Yes, I'm exaggerating, I know. But really, if I said I was walking into the bright white hospital, that doesn't sound remotely as cool as 'heading to my doom' does it? I didn't think so either. I walked up to the receptionist, who was probably a few years older than my principal, and looked as if she was undressing me with her eyes.

Awkward.

"Um. Nicholas Ride." I said uncomfortably. She seemingly snapped out of the little… gaze… she was in, and signed me in, telling me to go up to the room. I _chose_ not to figure out if she meant it like… how I think she meant it. I quickly walked away from Creepy Old Lady, and went to the elevator. The cliché soft rock elevator music came on, and I was thankful when the bell dinged for me to get out. I walked to room 418, seeing Megan sitting at the desk, looking at something. Her back was to me, and I quietly snuck behind her. "Gimme the money!" I said, loudly, putting my hands on her shoulder. She jumped, turning around.

"Oh… hey Fang." There was a sadness creeping into her voice. I frowned. "You ready?" She asked, standing and getting the stethoscope thingy. I nodded and shrugged off my shirt. It was normal procedure, then she finished up, writing the stuff on the clipboard. I put back on my shirt. She was about to leave when I jumped up, blocking the doorway and closing it with my foot.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly. She just sighed and shook her head.

"N—not now Fang." I shrugged.

"Okay then," I put my hand on her back, pushing her backwards. "Sit, wait and tell me when you're ready." She looked at me. "What. Is _wrong?"_ I asked again, resting one of my hands on her forearm. She jerked back.

"Don't." A let a hiss escaped my teeth. She's not answering, and something tells me it was my fault.

"Did I do something? What happened."

"Just, let me leave please Fang." I shook my head.

"Not before you tell me what happened."

"I might get fired." **(This is where I had that I-Feel-Dumb moment. You'll see why.)**

"Why."

"Be…because of what we've been doing." I stared at her, confused.

"What… have we been doing?" No seriously, I had _no freaking clue._

"Look… We just can't do it anymore." I stepped closer, my voice lowering.

"What… can't… we… do?" I asked slower.

"This!" She gestured between the two of us.

"Meg I don't—"

"It's Dr. Dwyer to you Nicholas!" She said rather loudly, anger forced into her voice.

"No." I tried to keep calm, but almost failed. "It hasn't _been_ Dr. Dwyer for years now. And since when do you call me by my name?" I softened my voice. "Just tell me what's up." She finally gave in, sighing and sitting back down in the chair.

"Because of what we've been doing… how we've been acting… they…" She sniffled. "They were going to charge me with…" I stepped forward slightly, "pedophilia." I stopped completely.

"Are…" I struggled for words. "Are they _freaking serious!" _I almost yelled. "You're a doctor for crying out loud. I'm 16… I _have a girlfriend._ You are a friend. We. Have. Fun. It's not like we're doing anything. You're not forcing me to do shit!"

"Fang." She grabbed my arm. "Calm down."

"No, they _can't _do that."

"Fang!" I let out a irritated breath through my teeth. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure if I just talk to them they'll reconsider."

"Meg… Dr. Dwyer…" I was practically seeing red by now. "That's not fair though." I stepped forward again, my hands clenching into fists.

"Look, Fang… It's nothing really… But we should really stop, what we've been doing isn't a doctor-patient relationship." I rolled my eyes.

"But it's not like it's anything _more_ than that." My voice seemed weirdly high. Meg had tears going down her cheeks. I put my mental rage on pause, wiping the tears away with my thumb, pulling her into a hug. She was a few inches shorter than me, and my chin rested on her shoulder. "Stop crying… please." I said softly. We stood like that for a few more moments, and I felt bad for leaving Carter sitting outside. Well… It was his fault for not coming in.

"Wanna know why I'm like this with you?" Meg asked. My eyes snapped down to hers.

"Because I'm fun, entertaining and bring joy to those around me?" I tried, a smirk on my face. A small smile crept onto her own, and I felt accomplished, happy that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Close actually." She laughed, going over to the bed an sitting on the edge of it. "I… I don't have kids right." This much I knew. "And you remind me of my nephew and my younger brother. But I only ever see them at family get together and stuff, so I barely ever see them. So you're kind of like… a reminder. So I really liked you for that. You make working here a lot of fun. Trust me… little kids are adorable. But those who can actually joke around like we can…" she dropped her eyes to her hands. "it's just a lot more fun." I smiled, sitting down beside her.

"That's why I get hurt so much." I said shrugging. "Actually no." I paused. "I get hurt cause people hate me." I said, a thoughtful look on my face. She laughed, and I laughed slightly with her, before continuing. "But I still love coming here, hurt or not, because it's always so fun. And if your boss person can't see that, then he might as well be blind. You're not a slut or anything. So I'm not sure where they got that idea from. They want you out, because you're too pretty and too smart."I put a finger under her chin, turning her head so she was facing me. "And no one's forcing me to do anything. Got it?" She nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. Using my other hand, I wiped it away. Something clicked in me, and, out of impulse, I leaned in, kissing her mouth once quickly, before pulling back.

The second I did, the door clicked open, and a man in a suit spoke.

"Megan Dwyer. You've been fired under charges of pedophilia."

**

* * *

**

Ooh, I'm evil. I know.

**So, yes, this is late, and short I'm SOOOO Sorry. But I got swamped with school and stuff. Math. Officially. Sucks. So yeah, I think I figured out how to fix the rest of the chapters, so everything should be good. As soon as the week of… October 7****th****? Passes… I can most likely update on every other weekend. Hopefully. But I'm not too sure. Anyways, review, and send me an idea of what you'd like to see happen with the story.**

**Fang: And BTW, yes I really just said that, savour this moment, it's never happening again.**

**Me: What's funny. This: "Hey you 2, I'll trade you a pink M' n' M for a few black eyed peas. No doubt that's a better deal than when I got my Pit Bull from the guy 3 doors down in the plain white t that said he had a rocket to the moon."**

**Fang: Agreed that is funny. Try to find all of the bands/singers/rappers in that little saying. There's like… 9 or 10 of them.**

**Me: Yeah. So remember, review, and figure out where the **'So, technically, we're all men of our word here, except for Max, who is in fact, a woman.' **Is from. And all of the mentioned… famous people in the above.**

**Fang: But review anyways. Remember that little… discussion we had last chapter?**

**Me: You mean the one where you admit to the internet you're gay and egotistical. Or the one where we say we're going to kill Iggy and blame it on the Alcohol.**

**Fang: *…* are you just gonna keep doing that from now on.**

**Me: What? You don't like it.**

**Fang: No I-**

**Me: Baby, I LIKE IT! The way-**

**Fang: Shut UP!**

**Me: Just Shut up Shut up Shut up! Don't want to hear it!**

**Fang: Oh My Gosh… She's never gonna shut it.**

**Me: OH MYYYYY Gosh! I did it again so I'm ma let this BEAT DROP! *sighs* Okay, I'll stop now.**

**Fang: FINALLY! Oh, and something we don't think you need to know… This chapter was finished at exactly 10:00 PM.**

**Me: Just letting you know.**


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Happy Birthday To Me! I decided as a present to you, for me, from Fang, I'd get this up.

**Fang: Sadly, no one got the "Hey you 2 I'll trade you…" thing. The answers… **"Hey **U2**, I'll trade you a **P!nk Eminem** for a few** Black Eyed Peas**. **No Doubt** that's a better deal than when I got my **Pit-bull** from the guy **3 Doors Down** in the **Plain White T **that said he had **A Rocket To The Moon**."

**Me: Do you see all the bands/singers/rappers? Yeah. I joined a FaceBook group on that. But pretty much everyone got the **"We're men of our word" **Thing, so I'm gonna shout out everyone.**

**Fang: **Edward's Angel Of Music, Cecil1, wings, Psycho-Bunny1309.

**Me: There may have been more, and I apologize if I forgot you.**

**Fang: Now, a lot of people are angry at me for kissing Meg. There was one comment that called me dumb.**

**Me: There was AT LEAST two. Get it right.**

**Fang: Well… I'm not dumb.**

**Me: *sigh* he really is… but I'm going somewhere with the whole fang-kissed-a-doctor-and-he-liked-it! thing **(See what I did there? Huh?)**. So, just bare with me..! Everything will be fine... and Max WON'T totally kill Fang…Maybe…**

**Fang: Um…**

**Me: Well, that's all I have to say.**

**Fang: Same.**

**Me: I don't own anything of MR. And Disclaimers are THE MOSTANNOYING THING to do at… *looks at clock* 2:34 AM.**

**Fang: Don't ask why we're up this late.**

**Me: Just… *yawn* don't.**

* * *

_***Previously on Love, Life and Music***_

_Something clicked in me, and, out of impulse, I leaned in, kissing her mouth once quickly, before pulling back. The second I did, the door clicked open, and a man in a suit spoke.  
"Megan Dwyer. You've been fired under charges of pedophilia."_

**

* * *

**

Fang POV

"No! What you can't do that!" I yelled standing and facing the guy. "She's not forcing me. You can't barge in and do what you want." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Fang, stop. Please. He's my boss." That really _didn't _make it any better.

"This jerk is your _boss?"_ I grabbed her hand. "Let's just go." We pushed past the guy. I saw _Jeb, _of all people,coming down the hall. "What is it Jeb?" I said, harsher then intended. He stopped.

"I came to thank you, for saving Max. I might've been wrong about you, Fang."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," and I did, don't get me wrong. But under the current circumstances, it wasn't really the thing on the top of my head. "Now if you'll excuse us." We passed him easily, and I smirked to myself at his dumbstruck face.

"Fang what's going on?" He asked, chasing me. I stopped, looking down at the crying girl I was holding onto.

"He's calling Meg some sort of slut because we're really close, as friends right…" I explained the rest of the afternoon, "—and he just barged in and said she's fired and now she's crying and I'm trying to get her home." I let out a breath. One of the doctors, a tall, business-y one, came out, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"He doesn't actually work here." He explained. "I fired him years ago. He just doesn't like not having it his way."

"Well, that's almost slightly relieving. But what is she supposed to do?" Megan looked up.

"C…can I just go home? I'm just…" She sighed. "…really stressed right now." The doctor smiled at her, nodding. I rubbed her shoulder, signalling we should start leaving. She nodded, and we headed into the elevator, going down. Once we got out, she signed out and I walked her to her car. She buckled in, and I rested my arms on the door, looking in.

"You okay to drive?" I asked. She nodded, smiling at me. She turned the key, and I lifted my arms up. I waved once, watching as she sped off. I just shook my head and looked around, trying to remember where Carter had parked. Eventually, I found him, still on the phone. He looked at me, then quickly finished.

"Kay, he came back, so we'll talk later." Pause. "Yeah, bye." He tapped the END CALL on his fancy little iPhone3G. Yeah, he feels cool that he has one. Whatever.

"Well. Are you going back to school? I have… plans." I shrugged, watching as he started the car.

"I _really_ don't want to go back, but it's just practice…" Then I groaned. "No wait, I have to go. Coach made this new footing thing and wants us all to be there."

"Sucks." He said, a hint of a smirk in his voice. He drove me back to school, and I'd managed to change into shorts before jumping out. I quickly ran and changed, making it out to the field in record time. Darry nodded at me, and I jogged over.

"Sup?" He said. I shook my head, watching as the other half of the team entered the field. Coach followed a little behind the crowd.

"I want four laps, ten push ups, and fifteen tuck jumps! Let's go people!" We all started with the running: jogging the first and the second, speeding up for the third, and sprinting the final lap. The push ups were pretty easy, and Iggy called me when I was on my fifth.

"I think he's in a bad mood." I nodded. The tuck jumps went by quickly, and we all faced forward, looking for further instruction.

"Our next game is Hawthorn Heights. They are ranked third in all of California. We've beat them before, and we'll beat them again. But I think we should change up our starting play." He picked up the football that was at his feet. "I want Fang, Darry, Iggy and Conner in position, offensive. And… Scott, Tuck, Matthew, and… Corey get over here. Defensive. You should be in position." the eight of us ran to mid field, lining up. It didn't really work out, cause both me and Darry are quarterbacks.

"Corey. Switch with Darry." The two switch under my order, and we fixed positions.

"Okay. Defence I want you to run the Alicia Keys. Offense, Eminem." He tossed me the ball, and I set it in front of Iggy who was doing the pass off.

"Eminem…" I turned to coach. "One or Two." He held up a finger. "Eminem 1, Eminem 1! Hut, hut." I called, Iggy passed me the ball through his legs. I took a step back, my left foot behind my right, then whirled around, taking a step in, throwing the ball to Corey. We kept practicing the footing: left back, right back, around left; until around four thirty.

"Dismissed." I walked away from Iggy, who was staying a little longer. I jogged to Max's house, knocking on the door. She answered.

"Oh, hey Fang." She said, hugging me. "Ew you're all sweaty!" she pulled back. I stepped inside, taking off my shoes.

"You busy?" I asked. She shook her head. "Kay then. You are now." I smiled down at her.

"Hey Fang!" Ella yelled from somewhere upstairs. Max laughed as footsteps pounded down the stairs. Ella jumped into my arms, and I ruffled her hair. "Ew. You're sweaty." I smirked at how similar the two of them were.

"I've heard." I said, smirking at her. She glared at me. "I don't see you at school, why is that?" She only shrugged.

"We're on different floors. And we have different lunchtimes." I nodded. Max slipped her hand into mine. I looked down at her, and she winked. I smirked, looking back at Ella.

"Well, your sister wants to go cuddle somewhere now, so that's what we're gonna go do. Later." I said, waving, Max dragging me up the stairs. She brought me to her room, closing the door. I looked around the familiar bedroom, glancing at the light red walls. I walked over to her nightstand, picking up a picture frame, looking at the picture of me and Ig.

"I hope you know, I refuse to do any cuddling whatsoever." I put down the picture, turning to her. "It would ruin the image." She looked up from where she was on her bed, guitar in hands.

"You just may be the _worst_ boyfriend ever." She said, smiling at me. I sat down beside her.

"Or am I the best boyfriend ever?" I countered. "I mean, who's up in the bedroom and who's waiting by the phone?" She placed the guitar on the floor beside the bed, curling into me.

"Fang? Are… are you wearing lip-gloss?" I stared at her as if she'd grown another head. She put a finger on my lip, then pulled it back, looking at it. "No, Fang, it's lip-gloss." "Max. I swear, it was nothing." I grabbed her hand. She turned away from me, a I put my forehead on the back of her head, not saying anything. "I wouldn't do that. It was just…the situation." I put my arms around her, but she still tried to get away. "Come on."

"Who was it, Fang." She demanded, turning around.

"Megan." I admitted. "My doctor." There was a moment of silence before a loud, echoing smack was heard. My cheek stung, but I didn't pay attention to it, only put my arms back around her, ducking my head into where her neck and shoulder met. "Done?"

"You're an idiot."

"I know, Max." Then she laughed.

"I _am_ mad at you, you know." I nodded into her shoulder. "So leave." I brought my head up to look at her. "Yeah. Leave. I have to think."I backed away, staring at her for a second. With one hand on the doorknob, I let my head hang, before mumbling,

"Okay. I love you. See ya." And leaving, walking out of the house.

* * *

Max was talking to me by Monday night, thankfully, but I could tell she was still really mad at me. We'd had a band practice, well 'tried' is a better word, until Josh and Denis erupted in a domestic dispute over the whether or not Coke is better than Pepsi. Which, by the way, it is.

Meg had tried apologizing to me about a billion times already, but I kept declining, saying it wasn't her fault. I had actually trusted Iggy to drive my car to school, for once, and congratulated him when he _didn't_ crash. He parked, both of us getting out and walking up the parking lot. I saw Lissa and nodded, receiving a small smile.

"You and Lissa are still—" Ig started, but stopped as Nudge came up. I walked away, wanting to lean somewhere. Max passed me, bumping my shoulder. I let a breathy smile appear on my face.

"Hey, Max." I said, falling into step with her. She glanced at me carelessly, turning her head back in front of her. "I know you know I'm here, so just…"

"I really hate how I can't keep hating you." She admitted, turning to face me. The bell rang, and I looked around, seeing everyone rushing off to their first period class. I picked Max's bag off the floor.

"Let me walk you to class." I offered, not giving her much of a choice. Finally, she closed her locker, walking beside me, down the stairs to the Maths class. Once we got there, I handed back her backpack, giving her a half smile, the one she'd dubbed Hers. "Bye." She waved, pecking my cheek before running into the class. I smiled, jogging back to Science.

It was the middle of fourth period when it happened.

"This is a lockdown situation. Code 58425. This is a lockdown situation." We rarely had lockdowns, but our class went into procedure, all huddling in the corner parallel to the door. Then I heard it: the faint popping of gun shells. The class moved closer together, most of the guys holding the girls supportively. I had one arm around Mika, who was shaking slightly.

"Fang Ride, come now and the girl lives." A voice came through the speakers, followed by a smaller one.

"F-Fang?" Angel. I dislodged myself from Mika, pulling out my phone. Tossing it to Denis.

"Dial 6, then 13, and tell Carter to get his ass down here." I ripped the door open, stepping out, ignoring the protest from the class. I walked downstairs slowly, feeling as if I was being watched. Once I got to the bottom landing, I slowly continued walking, until about fifteen guys in masks rushed me, armed with various types of guns. I brought my hands to my head, continuing at my slow pace. I heard Angel squeal, and had to fight myself not to run to her. I entered the office, and my breath hitched.

There was José, holding a pistol to Angel's head. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands held painfully behind her back. She was bawling, I don't think I've seen her cry this much in her whole life.

"One more step and it's through her head." He would do it, I know he would. A single tear escaped my eye, mixing in with the sweat. I stood, hands behind my head, barley daring to breathe. Angel stopped crying, opening her eyes.

'_Angel , stay put.'_ I mouthed, looking back at José. "Let her go, she doesn't have anything to do with this." My voice sounded calmer then I was.

"Let her go Atheas." A voice said. I didn't turn around, but watched as José smirked, shoving Angel forward roughly, causing her to stumble, but she ran to me. Wrapping her small arms around my leg, she sobbed into the bottom of my shirt.

"I can kill them both, Spades, right now. And you know I would."

"You're a murderer, José. You killed innocent people." Carter said, coming slowly beside me, gun in his hands. He looked like one of the cops from CSI: Miami, that are just entering the crime scene, but they this the bad guy is there so they have their gun close to their face.

"They were just as innocent as we were!" José had his gun still pointed at my head still. Reassuring, isn't it? I thought so too.

Not.

"Both of you, drop your weapons!" A new voice ordered from behind me. José looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You—you're supposed to be dead!" I started to turn my head, hoping José wouldn't bother shooting me, with all the unexpected distractions. A guy was standing strong, the other 10 guys behind him, weapons by their sides. He was wearing dark shades, preventing his eyes from being seen, holding a handgun out at arm's length, pointed at José.

"You wish. Now drop, the, weapon. That's an _order._" This guy practically screamed authority. The only sounds after that were the sounds of metal clashing to the floor. "You." I didn't have to ask to know he meant me. "Take the girl and go. Now." I slowly lifted Angel up, and she immediately ducked into my arms, crying harder as I headed back up to the math class. Once the door opened, I crossed the room, picking up my bag. Denis tossed me my phone, and I pocketed and left.

* * *

**EVERYONE STOP READING THIS IMMEDIATLEY!**

**Right now, before you continue reading this chapter, I want you, right now, to go to YouTube, and listen to the song Pray. Type in 'Pray', then listen to the Justin Bieber song. Even if you hate him, I want you to close your eyes, and listen to the song, forget about who sings it. Even from me, I don't mind listening to him, but I'm not completely obsessed, nor do I despise him. But I really think everyone should take the time to listen to the song. Tell me what you think about the song in a review later.**

* * *

**Carter POV**

I stood, shocked. Manny. Was. Dead. I saw him die. Yet here he was, in the flesh, very much alive. He held the gun, firmly on the trigger.

"You're not leader anymore, Manny." José continued slowly.

"You may be dumber than I thought I thought if you believed everyone was listening to _you_."

"Then do it. I know you aren't afraid to die for a little girl, but you wouldn't come to bring yourself to kill me. Would you?" José pressured. Manny closed one eye, aiming to where José's heart would be located, if he had one. "Do it, _I dare y—"_ he wasn't able to finish, because of the bullet sliced through the air, planting itself into his flesh, an inch above his heart. José fell to the ground, silence filling the air.

"Everyone clear out." Manny ordered. I stood there, feeling extremely out of place as everyone scattered, two coming to lift up José's body. Once the office was clear, Manny came towards me, picking up the gun from my feet. "He didn't die." He clarified, carefully dropping the guns into his belt. "It was just a slicer." He pulled a bullet out of his pocket. It was gold, but smaller then a regular bullet. "It just knocks him out for a few hours." I nodded, walking out with him, but pausing, and running back into the office. Where the heck was the principal? Pressing the button, I spoke into the PA.

"Okay, everything is clear, please return to your daily schedule." Then walked out of the school. "So what happens now?" I asked, once we were both outside.

"We're gonna go back to the quarters. Tell your brother and sister that I'm sorry about what happened. Are you coming back with us?" He asked. I shook my head firmly.

"No. Someone else is gonna get hurt because of me. Fang already did, Angel is traumatized, and my parents are gonna disown me when I tell them. So no, I'm still out." I turned, walking away. I heard him yell after me, once I was by my bike.

"You know where to find me, Spade." I paused for a second, closing my eyes. Then leaped onto the road, driving into the distance.

**

* * *

**

Me: Okay, so… I didn't kill Fang.

**Fang: Yeah, I really appreciate that now. Really snaps things into perspective.**

**Me: Shut up now. Happy Thanksgiving to all. And I'm sorry this wasn't up earlier, I got banned from the computer and my iPod taken away. And I had volleyball, which really got in the way, and while we're at it, projects.**

**Fang: Other than that…**

**Me: I have to pee…**

**Fang: *awkward* yeah. Thanks for letting me know. I **_**really **_**needed to know that.**

**Me: You did. It changed your life.**

**Fang: Whatever.**

**Me: So, I started a new MR story called Ties. So check that out as well, and review. It would make me feel really special.**

**Fang: And while you're here, review to this one too. **

**Me: Quick question: Does anyone watch Glee? I don't really, but my teacher is really into it, and I think some of the versions they do are kinda cool. My fave is Forget You. What's yours?**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Best friend died today, two of them. I called them Pepper and Whiteout. I loved them both, but never told them. And now I miss them dearly.**

**Okay, I'm gonna hop of my soapbox now. A few of my fish died today, including the cleaner fish, who cleaned the tank when I didn't want to (All the time!).**

**Okay, after this, I'm going to start speeding things up a bit. So, expect a time-skip, and a little bit of confusion.**

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews, I really appreciate it. It warms my heart. :]**

**Anyways, after you read this, review, and then check out my new story called Ties. **

**And to AVSTORIES, Max is still mad at Fang, trust me, she's just… speaking to him. You know.**

**Steelers were supposed to win the Super Bowl. BLACK AND YELLOW! BLACK AND YELLOW!**

**WHO WATCHED THE GRAMMY'S! Not gonna lie, Justin Bieber has **_**finally **_**hit puberty, so now his voice sound hot. But he still sounds like a girl compared to Usher. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Maximum Ride, nor do I own any songs used in this story. I also don't own these freaking annoying disclaimers that are seriously giving me a headache. But maybe that's a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**Fang POV**

"I take it you guys aren't going today." Dad said around breakfast the next moment. Just then, Carter walked in, looking half dead, not making eye-contact with anyone. He'd come home really late last night, and he and mom had a very lengthy discussion about everything, including him telling her about how'd he'd joined the gang. It was basically everything he told me, with tonnes of detail. Mom didn't talk to him again that night, and avoided him for most of the morning. It was obvious she was disappointed in him, especially because he'd waited this long to tell her. He walked in, took his place at the table and started eating.

"No, we still have to go." Iggy answered. "Only the Freshman floor is being scoped out, so they don't have to go." Everyone got up, starting with Angel, then Carter, then me and Ig. Mom and Dad got into their separate cars. Me and Iggy dropped Angel off at school, then drove back to school.

The only thing unsettling about the day, was when an officer pulled me out of history.

"We need to talk to Nicholas Ride, ma'am." He'd said, entering and scanning the classroom. I stood, collecting my stuff and handing the teacher my finished test, then followed the officer out and down the stairs. He led me into one of the classrooms on the grade 9 floor. They'd turned it into a makeshift interrogation room. I sat down behind the larger table.

"You were here yesterday, correct?" The cop asked, his partner sitting down beside him.

"Yes, Sir." I answered.

"And do you have any idea as to why they were here?" I shook my head. "Do you know anyone associated with them."

"Atheas, he doesn't like me much, though. And my brother used to be one of them. But he isn't anymore." _I think._

"Witnesses say there was a small girl there as well, do you know her?"

"She's my sister." I heard the bell ring, signalling for lunch.

"Thank you, Nicholas, you can go now." The partner said, flashing me a smile, flipping her hair. I smiled at her, standing. Disregarding my locker, I kept walking until I got to the cafeteria. I saw Max sitting and eating with the rest of the guys at our usual table. Chester noticed me first.

"Yo, home-_skillet!_" He said, making a gesture with his hands. I forgot, this week he's being gangster. Thing is, he sounds stupid every time he says something. I sat down beside Max. "Word on the street is that you got it in with the po-po." We all stared at him, the same expression on everyone's face.

Seconds later, we all burst out laughing.

People looked over, mostly tenth graders who hated us, muttering things like 'it's probably not that funny,'. Oh well.

"Dude," Darry tried to speak through his laughter. "No one knows what you're saying!" Chester sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Greetings, Fang," sarcasm laced through his words. "I've heard from numerous people that you were questioned by the police." He huffed. "You people are so literate." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge come up, holding hands with this guy.

Uh oh.

I looked at Iggy, who was still laughing. He calmed down slightly, turning back to Chester.

"Hiya guys," Nudge came up with that guy. Everyone turned, stopping whatever conversations we had, to look at her. "Peoples of our Table," she said, sounding as if it were something of importance. "This is Ramone, my new bf, isn't that great?"

"Fan_tabulous_, Nudge." Denis muttered from where he was sitting, one headphone in his ear, the other between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Hi..." 'Ramone' shifted awkwardly, glancing at each of us.

"Newcomer..." That caused a few snickers. "Do sit." Max said, smiling at Nudge. Iggy stood, picking up his back.

"Here, guys," Iggy –I swear– almost _snarled._ "You can sit here, I was just leaving." He caught my eye, giving me a hard look, before just barley shaking his head.

_We are _so_ talking about this later. _Twin telekinesis freaking _rocks!_ He nodded, smirking at everyone, except the newfound couple, before walking out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone staring after him.

"What's up with him?" Ramone muttered, looking over his shoulder. _You,_ I was tempted to say, but held back.

"Anyways, Fang, are you okay?"_ Here we go..._ "Yesterday was so scary! I mean, one minute we're studying the life cycle of a snail, _most boring class ever_, then the next were huddled in a corner. Is Angel okay? Did those guys go to jail? I heard Cart—" Darry covered her mouth, whispering a 'shh' into her ear, earning a look from Ramone. He glared back, Nudge completely oblivious.

"In order:" I continued. "I'm fine, Angel's kinda freaked, and I don't think they're in jail. The cop told me they haven't found the guy yet."

"I have to go." Denis blurted, standing. He glared at Ramone, noticeably bumping him with his bag as he left. Nudge stared for a second, then kissed Ramone quickly, following her brother.

"Why are you all so uptight?" Ramone asked, rolling his eyes. I looked at the guys.

"Shut up, will you?" Max snapped from beside me. "You've already pissed off enough people, and it's only been five minutes. Just... shut up." I glared at him.

"How the heck is any of this my fault!"

"Shut up!" _This should be fun..._

**

* * *

**

Nudge POV

"Hey!" I had to run to catch up to my brother. He stopped, waiting for me. Once I got to him, he looked at me. "What's up with you?" I pointed a thumb behind me.

"I," he sighed. "I don't like him, okay. He's gonna hurt you later, Nudge."

"I can't believe you," I yelled, shoving him. "You don't even _know_ him!"

"I know him a lot more than you think. And he's not who you think he is." He stepped forward. "You might think I'm being overprotective, but I'm just looking out for you, Nudge." I lowered my head, looking at the ground.

"Remember all the times I didn't like _your_ girlfriends?" He smirked, looking away for a second.

"Yeah, I do," I hadn't noticed I was crying until he reached out and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "And I broke up with them, because you're a lot more important to me then some girl." He pulled me into a hug. Pulling away after a second, he looked ready to leave. "You're my baby sister, and I don't want you to get hurt." He kissed my cheek, turning and walking away. I sighed, and leaned on the locker behind me. I groaned into my hands.

"That is probably the most non-girly noise I've heard you make," a voice popped up beside me. "And I've known you for forever." I looked up at Iggy, seeing him walking up to me.

"Why'd you storm off?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets.

He shrugged, looking behind him, before returning his gaze to me. "I dunno." It was quiet for a second before he spoke again. "So... you and Williams?" He smirked, as if he found it amusing. "I didn't think he was your type."

"Oh, come on, Ig. Not you too." I looked at him, my eyes pleading.

"'Not me too,' what?" He smirked, mocking me.

"You don't think I should date him either. That he'll hurt me." I recalled the conversation with Denis.

Iggy shrugged, rubbing his hands together. "It's not that I don't think you should date him. Like I said, I just didn't think he was your type. Whatever though. It doesn't really matter to me. I–"

"Then why'd you storm off?" I countered. "Face it, Ig. You _so_ care. Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend, maybe? That's why I care. I had to go do something, that's why I left."

"What'd you go do?" I was bent on getting an answer out of him. And he could see that, I knew it.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to go back to?" He asked, half smiling. "You wouldn't want to keep him w–"

"He can wait." I interrupted. "We're taking. Now, back to my question. What was that thing?" We had a staring contest for a second, neither if us willing to lose.

"I was making out with Stephanie. Okay?" He said finally, dead serious. I smirked.

"I thought you were going out with that goth chick. What happened to that?"

"Chloe? We broke up yesterday. I think she's dating Coop now."

"As in Aaron Cooper?" He nodded. "You don't seem beat up about it." I stated. "How?" I leaned my weight onto one foot.

"I'm a _guy._" He said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "And you're changing the subject. _You. And. Ramone._"

"What about it?"

"End it."

"Iggy–"

"Please, Nudge. You… I'm not being mean. But he'll hurt you… just like he's done with every other girl he's dated."

"You mean like you." I regretted the words the second they came out. Iggy froze, biting his lip. "Iggy… I didn't-"

"Yeah. I mean like me." He said, looking at me again, his voice flat. "He's a player, Nudge. Worse than me even. I have a reason for doing what I do–"

"You mean kissing every girl in the school."

"–and it's a good reason, I like to think. _He's_ just trying to get in your pants."

"Iggy just _stop!_" I was tired of everyone telling me what to do. "Go find some girl to make out with. Just leave me alone." I pushed passed him, but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. My back was to his chest, his lips close to my ear.

"I want you to go talk to Jessica Anderson." His breath tickled my ear, and it felt weird to be this close, in this position, with Iggy. "Then to Jennifer Roberts. Then to Brianna Rogers. Ask them what Ramone did to them. How bad he hurt them. Then if you want to date him still, after you_ know_ what he did; what he does, and you get hurt from it… don't come crying to me." Then he was gone, leaving me in the middle of the hallway.

I stood there for a second, thinking about what he'd said. What I'd said.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts, before walking back into the cafeteria.

**

* * *

**

I was originally going to update this sometime last night, but I couldn't. So here it is, finished last night at 12:16 AM. =D

**Now, time to be honest, who's going to go see/saw Never Say Never? I am, with my brother and **_**my brother's girlfriend.**_** Had to put that in or it'd make my brother sound gay. Which he isn't... I think. But I want to see it just to say I saw it, anyone feel the same? Let me know. Obsessed fans?**

**Anyways, the normal routine, read it (check), review it, then go check out Ties, which was updated last week.**

**Oh, serious thought time. Who thinks Eminem should have won album of the year, for Recovery? Most of my class does. So, in the words of Chris Brown...**

**DEUCES!**

**Can I get ten reviews? That'd be awesome. **


	18. Chapter 18

**It's an amazing feeling, waking up the morning after you post something, and seeing nine reviews, six favourite stories, four story alerts and a favourite author. A freaking **_**AMAZING! **_**feeling it is.**

**Thanks to everyone, for reviewing/subscribing/adding me to a favourite.**

**And I have some bad news: I lost the notebook containing chapters 22-29. It's somewhere at school, and it hasn't turned up yet. I'm disappointed, I'm sure you are too. It also had a few ideas for future chapters, and I can't remember anything. So, I'll keep trying to find it, because some of the best chapters are in it. -_-**

**But on top of that, pause, I SAW NEVER SAY NEVER! It was actually REALLY good. Even better, DRAKE WAS IN IT, you know, briefly. So, I think I'm going to get it on DVD and force my brother, maybe even my best friend (if he's alive, I'm considering ripping out his intestines with a plastic spoon, I am.) to watch it.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. A little Niggy in this one too! xD**

**Oh, and somebody asked for more Fax, and I know everyone is wondering WTH is up with Max and Fang. This should clear it all up.**

**

* * *

**

Max POV

"Hey Max," I stopped, turning to look at Iggy. "Did you get the history thing? I forgot to write it down." He smiled at me sheepishly, shrugging. I rolled my eyes, nodding.

"Yeah, I have it. I'll give it to you later."

"You're a lifesaver." He paused. "So, what's going on with you and Fang?" I shrugged, looking at my shoes. "Well, I think you should talk to him. The tension between you guys is infuriating." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, big word, Ig!"

"Shut up. I'm serious. Go talk to him. Now." He put his hands on my shoulders, turning me around and pushing me forward slightly. "Go." I shrugged him off, shaking my head as I walked down the hall. "He's in the music room!" Iggy yelled, just as Mrs. Crawley came out of her room. Nice job, Iggy.

"Mr. Ride, indoor voice!" She yelled, ironically. I laughed, turning the corner, heading to the music room.

Was I still mad at him? Thinking back on my conversation with Ella, I tried to decide.

_*Flashback*_

"_Well, are you still mad at him?" She asked, flopping down beside me. "Cause I don't think sitting here looking out the window is going to help."_

"_I don't know. I mean, I guess, he told me why and everything, and he sounded like he meant it."_

"_He actually does love you, you know." She said. I smirked._

"_What do you know about love, you're like twelve." I stated, a small attempt to change the subject_

"_More then you'd think actually. And I'm 14!" She glared at me. "And I heard him tell Iggy. Like three weeks ago. He loves you, Max. And you love him back. So you'll forgive him."_

_I looked at her, wondering when my baby sister had grown up._

"_Yeah..."_

_*End Flashback*_

**Iggy POV**

"So, they're back together, and Fang's off the hook?"

"Yeah, Max forgave him, they kissed, and no one's seen them since third period, so I guess they made out..." I backtrack, smirking. "I mean... made _up."_

"Sure, you did." She snickered, leaning back on the locker beside mine. "I believe you, really."

"You're being sarcastic." I closed the locker door, turning to face her. "It's pretty clear, Nudge. I'm not an idiot." I started walking, not looking to see if she was following.

"Yeah, I'll let you believe that." She fell back into step with me, looking down. "So, how's Stephanie?" I blinked.

"Depends on the context to which you're referring to," I said, matter-of-factly. "If you're asking about her overall well-being, then she's fine." I smirked. "If you're talking about how she is in _bed,_ then she's a–"

"Don't." She held up her hands. "I _do not! _want to hear about you're sex life."

"–I mean, she's alright, and she's my type: fast and whatnot; but if she did certain things harder–"

"Iggy!"

"It's always hot though. The finishes especially. She's got quite a grip." I finished with a satisfied grin. Nudge didn't disappoint. She groaned, covering her ears and speeding up her pace, walking through the doors of the cafeteria. I smiled after her, jogging to catch up quickly, sitting across from her, where she was beside her brother. Zach, Josh, Darry and Dylan were situated at their respective spot at the table.

"D..." Nudge mumbled. "Iggy just scarred me for life," she followed this with a glare my way. "Do something about it."

Denis sighed, putting down his iPod, looking at me. "What'd you do," He asked, "Pull your pants down?"

I winced, putting a hand over my heart. The rest of the guys started laughing. "That's harsh, man." Denis just snickered at me.

"Why do I get the feeling Iggy just got roasted?" A new voice entered from behind us. I turned around, seeing Fang walking up, looking flushed; Max by his side, looking the same. I looked back at Nudge,

"Told you." She shrugged. They sat down, and we continued talking –making out in Max and Fang's case– before Nudge nodded at me, signalling for me to get up. We both left our emptied trays on the rack, walking out of the room.

"Skipping lunch, Nudge." I smirked, "You're so bad." She rolled her eyes, propping herself onto the ledge situated in the wall, where the trophy case used to be, before it was moved in front of the main entrance. Now the ledge/hole just counted as another sitting space. I jumped up, twisting at the last second so my back was leaning on the wall that boxed in the hole. Well, rectangle, if you will.

"I'm not skipping it, I just didn't want to be around Fax while they were making..._up."_ She winked at me.

"Fax?" I asked, bringing my eyebrows together.

"That's what I'm calling them. Fang plus Max: Fax." She said in a 'duh' tone. I shrugged, coughing out a quick 'loser!' before changing the subject.

"How's Ramone? Didn't see him much today."

"You don't like him, Ig. I get that. Can you at least _try_ to be nice about it though, when he's around." She pleaded. I shrugged. I'll let you in on a little secret, I _really didn't like the guy._ Like, _despised _him. He's _going_ to hurt her. I know it. Usually, I'd let it go, but I have this off feeling about him. Then on top of that, what he did to his previous girlfriends.

"Fine." I said finally. "I'll be nice to him," she beamed at me. "On one condition. I don't have to be nice about him while he _isn't _around. Like, right now, for example."

"Deal." She shifted forward, putting her arms around me, ducking her head into my shoulder. "Thank you, Iggy. It means a lot."

"Yeah." I pulled back, smiling. "I hope you know, I still _won't_ like him, just cause I'm being nice." She nodded, hugging me again.

"I know. Thanks anyways." With that, she hopped off the ledge, going in the direction of the cafeteria. I leaned back against the wall.

_She was worth it..._

* * *

"Iggy!" Fang yelled. I looked up at him, plucking out one of the headphones.

"Yes?"

"I got mail, from that RSP thing.." I nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "It's next week. The guys are on their way, so get up.

As soon as the guys and Max got here, all heck broke loose. We were required to have one original song –no problem there– and three songs on top of that. So, of course, there was argument over which songs we should pick, and how we should do it.

I was tempted to say 'screw it' but then had a great idea.

"Here's what we'll do..." I said quietly, going unnoticed by everyone else. I quickly grabbed Zach's notebook, scribbling down five songs. He looked at it, smiling slightly.

"Let's do this." He grabbed his guitar, and after three hours of tweaking and twelve glasses of water, we called up my mom and Angel, who was already half asleep. We played the first couple of songs for them, and they seemed to enjoy it.

"Mom, we're going to need those hats of yours." Fang said, crossing his arms. We kept practicing for two days after that, every day after school and whenever we had the chance during school. It was Thursday, the day before the auditions, and we'd just finished showing our music teacher the routine.

"We're gonna be fa_mous_!" Josh and Zach sang, dancing around the room. Denis looked at me, rolling his eyes. I laughed.

_You never know..._

**

* * *

**

[1] The sad thing: I actually had a conversation like that with my friend's brother. And almost every guy in my class (not necessarily like that, but the same topic)

**So, I got/finished ANGEL.**

**I... **_**Strongly disliked**_** it. I mean, some of the characters are cool (A.K.A. Ratchet!) but other than that, it sort of sucks. I mean, it's good in a way, but then it sucks in a different way. Get it. But that might just be me. Hmm... Never know, I might write a fic about how I think it should've been, on the side, if I have time (READ: During math class!) **

**The auditions will be next chapter. But I need a song. Just one. For Fang to sing. Any suggestions (oh, who am I kidding! I KNOW you have suggestions ;))**

**By the way. My computer is being a bitch right now, and it says there's like 12 viruses on it. (don't believe it) so I'm going to try to fix it, so for those of you reading Ties (If you aren't you totally should, I hear it's really good ;D) I don't think I'm going to be able to update it tomorrow, as I had originally planned to. Blame my bitchy computer (and its partly Eminem's fault too, but I won't get into that here.)**

**Anyways, normal routine, read, review... PLEASE! :D**

**Can I get 12 reviews, come on guys (or gals, whatever you prefer)!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, here it is, just in time for Easter, the much awaited for auditions. Since I looked over how I did the other one I did, I found that I didn't like I like the way I set it up. So, now I'm basing most of it off of an American Idol audition. And then after that, it'll be how I think I like.**

**So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the songs used in this – or any – chapter. They all belong to their respected artists.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Up next, from right here in California. The Flock." The announcer said into the speakers. We all stopped with our pumping up (READ: jumping) and walked out to the stage. Only two of the judges from last time were here today: the preppy looking one that approached us last time, and the oldest man. There was an tanned man in his mid-20's beside the preppy girl – let's call her Stacy – and an official-looking woman in her mid thirties beside him.

They'd explained how the auditions were set up this time, so it wasn't as sketchy as the last time. The group/person would go up, sing a song, then the judges would give feedback. After everyone went the first time, they would then go again, hopefully fixing whatever the judges had told them they did wrong. Then they would perform the original song required. From that they'd get a score out of 40, and if they receive higher than 28 you'd go on, sing a last song, and from there they would decide. Top two get to go. The first place winner gets a chance to record a demo, and so on.

We stepped up, getting into position. Denis was at drums, obviously, behind me, who was situated at the mic, **[1]** then Iggy was to my right, slightly behind me standing behind the keyboard, Zach beside him on base. Max was on my left a guitar in her hands, Josh beside her on this wicked cool synthesizer thing they'd supplied us with.

"State your name, and your song choice, please."

"I'm Fang, this is Iggy, Zach, Denis, Max and Josh. And together we are the Flock." Dudes, you don't know _how long_ I've wanted to say that. A judge raised his hand. I shook my head, knowing by the shocked look on his face, his question. "And to be clear," I continued. "My name is actually Nick, his is Alex." The judge nodded.

"Our first song is Scream, by Hedley." Iggy said into the mic in front of him.

**(**_Fang__**, **_**Iggy & Josh****)**

_Baby be mine_  
_'Cause even God knows_  
_Girl if you want it_  
_You got it you'll never let it go_

_You're all that I want_  
_You heard it all before_  
_'Cause if you take it_  
_I'm waiting outside of your door_

_There's no rest for_  
_The reckless who run into love_

_Will you scream when you're alone_  
_Even the beautiful lose control_  
_Will you scream when you're alone_  
_I got a burning need to know, know, know_

_I can't explain my bad behaviour_  
_And baby you're my saviour_  
_And I don't want to end up alone_

_Will you scream when you let go_  
_Even the beautiful, the beautiful_  
_Lose control_

**Ohh-ohh-ohh-ohhhh****Nah-nah-nah-nah-nahh**

_Baby you're so right, righteous_  
_Anticipating heartache_  
_Even before the first kiss_  
_And if you'd have good_  
_You're gonna love this_  
_From sink to sinner_  
_A winner you don't want to miss_

_There's no rest for_  
_The reckless who run into love_

_Will you scream when you're alone_  
_Even the beautiful lose control_  
_Will you scream when you're alone_  
_I got a burnin' need to know, know, know_

_I can't explain my bad behaviour_  
_And baby you're my saviour_  
_And I don't want to end up alone_  
_Will you scream when you let go_  
_Even the beautiful, the beautiful_  
_Lose control_

_All the boys in the back_  
_You keep believin'_  
_No waaay, means no how_  
_All the girls in the front_  
_You keep screaming'_  
_Some waaay, means somehow_  
_All the girls in the front_  
_You keep screamin', you keep screamin_

**Will you scream when you're alone  
**_Even the beautiful lose control_  
_Will you scream when you're alone_  
_Even a miracle happens to slow_  
_No, No_

_I can't explain my bad behaviour_  
_And baby you're my saviour_  
_And I don't want to end up alone_

_Will you scream when you let go_  
_Even the beautiful, the beautiful_  
_Lose control_

**At all the boys in the back  
You keep screamin'  
**_Even the beautiful lose control_

**At all the girls in the front  
You keep screamin'  
**_Even the beautiful lose control_

The song ended on a single note, leaving us standing there in the awkward silence that always happens with the song. I swallowed a gulp of air, coughing once breathlessly. We all looked at one another silently praising each other before forming a line at the front of the stage, looking at the judges.

Speaking into the mic placed in front of them, the judges started talking, one at a time:

"That was great, one of the best I've seen so far," the first one said. Zach muttered a quick 'thanks' into the mic he was holding, before she continued. "Nothing but positive from me: you looked like you were having a lot of fun." She looked at me. "Do you always do that little bounce thing?" I looked at Josh, who started laughing.

"Do you mean this?" I hopped slightly, the balls of my feet never leaving the ground, like I usually did when I got really into a song. "Then yeah, I can't help it." She smiled at me, then looked at the judges beside her.

They pretty much all had the same comments, except for the old guy at the end who has given a bad comment for everyone that went up so far. He said I should stop moving around (i.e. the bouncing) because it makes it harder to 'track my pace' which I just nodded to, having no clue what he was talking about.

Twenty minutes later, we were next, so we were behind the curtain while the other group went. They were actually _awesome_. Like, I-don't-want-to-have-to-follow-after-them, awesome. And that's pretty cool. The judges must have thought that too, because they received a two 7's, and two 8's, totalling 30. We went back out on stage, back into the same positions.

"Uh... hey again?" That got a laugh from a three out of four of the judges. "This time we're singing one of our favourites –"

"Why is It your favourite?" The Simon-Cowell-act-alike asked, looking slightly intrigued.

"Because it describes why we do what we do. And it's sort of..."

"A way to get back at every adult who's told us to grow up." Zach filled in. I grinned back at him.

"What he said. And me and Iggy are switching for this one so..." I nodded to Iggy, who shrugged and switched spots with me. I switched the keyboard, whipping out another guitar. He put his hands on the mic, tapping his foot once, signalling us to start. "This is The Anthem by Good Charlotte."

**(**_Iggy, _**Fang, **_**Both)**_

_Yeah  
Here, we go_

It's a new day  
But it all feels old  
It's a good life  
That's what I'm told  
But every day, it all just feels the same

And my high school  
It felt more to me  
Like a jail cell  
A penitentiary  
My time spent there it only made me see

_**That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say**_

And I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be

_**You, don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem**__  
_**Throw all your hands up  
You, don't wanna be you**

Go to college  
A university  
Get a real job  
That's what they said to me

_**But I could never, live the way they want**_

I'm gonna get by

**And just do my time**_  
Out of step while  
_**They all get in line**_  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

**Do you really wanna to be like them?**_  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
_**Do you wanna be part of that crowd**_?_

**'Cause I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be, you  
Don't wanna be just like you  
**_**What I'm saying is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You, don't wanna be you**_

**Shake it once that's fine  
Shake it twice that's okay  
Shake it three times  
Your playin' with yourself again  
**_  
_**You, don't wanna be just like you**_  
What I'm saying is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Now you can feel me  
Sing if you're with me  
__**You, don't wanna be just like you  
**_**Just like you**

_**This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Now you can feel me  
Sing if you're with me**_

Another loser anthem

_**Wahoo**__  
Another loser anthem  
__**Wahoo**__  
Another loser anthem  
__**Wahoo**__  
Another loser anthem_

Iggy grinned back at me, and Zach nodded, signalling for everyone to switch. We pretty much stayed the same, just Iggy and I switched again. "This is one we actually wrote this morning, and it's pretty much how our day played out." I looked behind me at Zach, nodding. He strummed the first few chords, and a look of recognition passed across the judges faces.

_I hopped in the van at 6 AM_  
_With a dream and my closest friends_  
_Welcome to the land of the skinny jeans_  
_Then the fifteen passenger van_  
_I'm pulling up to a brand new city_  
_I meet a kid in a purple deep V_  
_He said he used to listen to me_  
_Everybody seems so creepy_  
_Step out the van and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_  
_Too much fluorescent and I'm nervous_  
_When the first band takes the stage_  
_Wearin' super shoes and some fresh tattoos_

_And everything was Auto tune_  
_And everything was Autotuuune_

_So I put my pants on_  
_They're a little too tight_  
_But I think it's gonna be OK_  
_I'm noddin' my head like yeah_  
_I'm tapping my toes like yeah_  
_It's not a bad song_  
_But the track's too loud_  
_And the drummer doesn't really play_  
_Yeah, it's every band in the USA_  
_Yeah, it's every band in the USA_

_So we hop on the stage at 9 PM_  
_And turn our amps up loud_  
_They're like "Who's this man playing guitar riffs?_  
_They gotta be from out of town"_  
_I'm singing loud but the crowd's talking over me_  
_This definitely ain't a Cali party_  
_Cause everybody's wearing neon_  
_Looking for somebody to creep on_  
_We huddle up and figure out a cover we can play_  
_I rip a fart 'cause I'm nervous_  
_Then I turn to the crowd and ask if they_  
_Wanna hear a Miley Cyrus song_  
_A Miley Cyrus song_  
_Everybody sang along_

_So I put my hands up_  
_We're playing that song_  
_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm nodding my head like yeah_  
_I'm moving my hips like yeah_  
_I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song_  
_And I know it's gonna be OK_  
_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Glamour Kills won't sponsor us_  
_So All Time Low won't tour with us_  
_But something keeps us on that stage_  
_A Miley Cyrus cover is all the rage_

_So I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_I'm banging my head like YEAH!_  
_I'M PLAYIN' METAL BEATS LIKE YEEEEAH_  
_I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song_  
_I know it's gonna be OK_  
_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

The song ended, and we all moved to form a line again. Max took my hand, then Denis's in her other one. I smiled at her, chuckling as she whispered 'your hands are _freezing.' _I put my arm across Zach's shoulder, watching as he did the same to Ig; Denis to Josh. The judges stopped their whispering.

The first judge, Stacy, smiled at us, holding up her card. 8. Max squeezed my hand. The next two cards were 7's, bringing us to 22. Now, unless that Simon-Cowell guy absolutely _hated_ us, and gave us like... 1, we were good. He held up his card. 7.

Iggy and Josh both hissed out a 'yes!' and I smiled down at Max, reaching across her shoulders to tap fists with Denis. We hopped off the stage, waiting till the next band got on till we all got up, going out of the auditorium.

"Oh-my-gawd!" Iggy yelled, him and Josh actually flipping out. I let them all have their five seconds of excitement, before I finally put fingers in my mouth, whistling loudly. That got their attention.

"Okay, everyone chill now." Zach looked at me strangely, but I waved him off. "We have to get the last song absolutely _perfect._"

"This," Denis laughed, crossing his arms, "coming from the guy who didn't even want to do this in the first place."

"And whatever, man. You know we are going to _rock."_ Iggy and Zach high-fived.

"Yeah, it'll be totally stellar!" Things went silent. Zach looked at us, shrugging. "It's a word..."

"Okay, guys, Max. Focus." I tried again, but inside I was freaking. Everyone started talking again, totally ignoring what I'd said. I know they heard me though.

"Uh..." Josh had been pretty quiet lately, so I almost didn't catch it.

"Sup, Josh?" he flinched, hard. Then he shook his head. I smiled at Max, putting my hand on Josh's shoulder, pushing him away from everyone else. "Sup?"

"I... I just think we should change the song we do for the last one." I raised an eyebrow. "To the..." He leaned up, whispering something into my ear. I thought about it. It was a good idea, but I'd have to get Iggy in on it.

Ten minutes later, there were five bands – well, four and one person – left. We were third, so... next. Iggy nodded at me, the acoustic guitar in his hands. He came up to me, passing it to me. "You know, I was thinking of taking up the accordion." I smiled.

"Yeah, you could learn how to ride a unicycle too. I'd _pay_ to see that." He shrugged, and I had a strange feeling he might actually go through with it. We got on stage, bringing the chairs out. Denis had taken just one of the cymbals – the hi-hat, I think – and was tapping that lightly. Everyone else was on an acoustic guitar. Iggy was in the middle, sitting in front of the mic. His eyes were watery, which made them sparkle slightly more than usual. **[3]**

_oh, oh ,oh_  
_I never thought that it'd be easy,_  
_Cause we're both so distant now,_  
_And the walls are closing in on us and we're wondering how,_  
_No one has a solid answer,_  
_But just walking in the dark,_  
_And you can see the look on my face,_  
_It just tears me apart._

_So we fight,_  
_Through the hurt,_  
_And we cry and cry and cry and cry,_  
_And we live,_  
_And we learn,_  
_And we try and try and try and try_

_So it's up to you,_  
_And it's up to me,_  
_and we meet in the middle, on our way back down to earth,_  
_Down to earth, down to earth, down to earth_  
_On our way back down to earth,_

_Ooh, Oh_

_Mommy, you were always somewhere,_  
_And Daddy, I live out of town,_  
_So tell me how could I ever be_  
_Normal somehow_  
_You tell me this is for the best,_  
_So tell me why am I in tears?_  
_So far away and now I just need you here,_

_So we fight,_  
_Through the hurt,_  
_And we cry and cry and cry and cry,_  
_And we live_  
_And we learn,_  
_And we try and try and try and try_

_So it's up to you,_  
_And it's up to me,_  
_And we meet in the middle,_  
_On our way back down to earth,_  
_Down to earth_

_On our way back down to earth_  
_Back down to earth_

_Ooh, Oh_

_I felt so far away,_  
_From where we used to be,_  
_And now we're standing,_  
_And where do we go,_  
_when there's no road_  
_To get to your heart?_  
_Let's start over again!_

_So it's up to you,_  
_And it's up to me,_  
_That we meet in the middle, on our way back down to earth,_  
_Down to earth,_  
_Down to earth,_  
_On our way back down to earth,_

_I never thought that it'd be easy,_  
_Cause we're both so distant now,_  
_And the walls are closing in on us_  
_And we're wondering how__**...**_

People stood, almost everyone in the auditorium stood, clapping. This was one of the songs we got pretty into, so it was slightly emotional for Ig. It showed in his eyes, but his attitude didn't change afterwards. He waited a second, before turning and high-fiving me. We all stood, holding hands and bowing. The judges and everyone sat down, and we hopped off the stage, quickly exiting the room.

Once we were out, we all got into a huddle/group hug/thing. After we all got over the post-awesomeness of our performance, we all kind of stood there, trying to cool down. Once that was over, we went back inside, sitting and watching the rest of the groups go.

Everyone got some mingling time while the judges discussed things. I nudged Iggy, and we walked over to this one girl with brown hair. She was part of this band, the one that went before us.

"Hey, you guys were awesome!" She smiled at Iggy. He shrugged, licking his lips.

"Speak for yourselves. You guys are _so _winning. The third one was _awesome!_ What song?"

"We wrote it." A guy came up behind her, my height, with long blond hair and green-blue eyes. "It's called Don't Turn Out The Lights." We talked a little bit longer, to the point where we exchanged FaceBook names. The judges came back a few minutes later, and we all went back to our seats, but no one sat.

It was a process of elimination. They called up three groups at a time, out of fifteen, and it would be like the bottom three of American Idol. After the first three batches went, got eliminated, and sat down, we got called up.

"I want to say good job to all of you. You were all amazing tonight, but unfortunately, only one of you can stay. And that person..." she paused, and the Simon-Cowell dude continued.

"Is _not _Kyla. Sorry." The girl shrugged, hopping off the stage. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. We all – by 'we' I mean the Flock – got together again, holding hands and/or shoulders. He looked at the other band up here. "You guys were amazing, vocals, instruments, all that jazz." He turned to us. "once again, amazing, the songs you chose really showed us what you could do. But, the band that is staying is..." he turned to the other band. "The Flock."

There was another breath let out, before we all got off the stage, walking across the room to where there was another band, along with this one guy named Jackson. They were the two others that had gotten through.

After the next two eliminations, all five the groups were back on stage. Two groups had gotten eliminated already; leaving it down to us, the band we were talking to before, and one girl. 'Stacy' the preppy judge, had just congratulated everyone for making it this far and all that stuff.

"Two of you will be able to go to Vancouver. One of you gets to leave here with that feeling of 'almost'."

The girl was eliminated.

Part of me was really excited, because we were automatically going to Vancouver, which was sort of the whole point of doing this. But there was also that itching feeling that had me wanting to win.

Stacy turned to us. "A great performer needs to know how to perform: to include the audience, anyone listening to a song, a CD, or watching on television. They need to know how to relate to the audience, using past experiences, or everyday experiences. What your audience can relate to. You guys did that with every one of the songs you chose. Scream; an amazing song to start off with, get people pumped. The Anthem; everything that ever happens in high-school, and you and your audience can easily relate to being told to do something they didn't want to – like growing up. The third song, what was it called?"

"Every –" Iggy started, but I handed him the mic. "Every Band In the USA."

"It was fun." She continued, "proving you can make fun of yourselves. The last song, it wasn't originally preformed like that. With the acoustics, you could really hear the emotion behind it. All in all, it was a fantastic performance." We all smiled.

Things suddenly got quiet, the tension building. The tanned judge stood, holding up a card.

"The winner, of the Rising Star Programme, along with the studio time, is..."

It wasn't us.

Surprisingly, we weren't too beat up about it. We did the standard, congratulated the other band, told them we'd chill in Vancouver, then got off the stage, being congratulated by everyone else. After talking for a little longer, we headed home.

We stopped for pizza, grabbing like three large, before going to my house, where everyone was at. After we told them the news, Nude freaked and told us we were probably _way_ better than the other guys, which we weren't. We let her talk though, but we'd all tuned her out after a little while. We decided to watch a movie, settling on 50 First Dates. By the time it was done, everyone was asleep. Iggy had got the whole audition on camera, so we'd agreed that it was getting late – almost midnight – and that we'd watch it tomorrow.

* * *

**[1] I looked it up, that is the proper way to spell it, but it could also be spelled 'mike'. I considered using that spelling, but I already use 'Mike' as a person later on, so I'm spelling 'microphone' as 'mic'.**

**[2]I know it was slightly cliché to let them win. So I'm deciding to make them come in second. So, if you're confused, they DO get to go to Vancouver, but it's over for them after that, they don't get the demo. But trust me, they won't let that stop them...**

**[3] This is the acoustic version, so JB's voice is deeper. I like this one more then the original. **

**Can I get 8 reviews, and your thoughts on what you think will happen.**

**Please...?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't you hate it when teachers wait all year, hand out no work, and then May comes along and they decide they don't have enough marks and then load you with stuff. Yeah, I do, too. And then your bitchy brother decides that the computer has a bunch of viruses on it, tell you to delete you account, and then doesn't delete the computer till like three days later. **

**So I've decided that I don't think I'm going to update for most of this summer, because a) I'll be babysitting my little cousin, b) my other cousin's cousin is flying in from some foreign country, and I've been put in charge of keeping him company. And c) I had this idea, and I FINALLY know where this story is going, so I'm going to spend most of the month of June writing out the next few chapters.**

**July should be pretty updated though. **

**Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now. I OWN NOTHING! Except, of course, for the crap I DO own.**

* * *

_**November**_

**Nudge POV**

"Yeah, he's _so_ hot."

"And I heard he broke up with Stephanie."

"Yeah, I heard about that, wasn't she like... cheating on him or something, with that guy in his science class?"

"Yeah, somebody tipped him off, and he ended it the next day. He is so totally single now."

"But, I saw him checking out Nudge earlier."

"And if you weren't so _late in the times,_ you'd know Nudge was still dating that Ramone guy."

"And Iggy's _way_ jealous about it." _What? _I thought. _No way._

"I would be too, if someone was moving in on my girl." I shook my head, walking up to the table and putting my tray down.

"A) He wasn't checking me out, trust me." I said, sitting down. B) He's not jealous, he really doesn't care. And c)" I turned to Derek, who had his arm around Kate. "I'm not his girl." He shrugged, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'he wants you to be,' under his breath. I shrugged it off.

"Nudge, babe, we love you and everything, but you're clueless when it comes to this stuff." Kate said, cuddling into Derek some more.

"Which always surprises me because of how amazing you are at setting other people up." Jen added, looking slightly horrified.

"See!" Liz screeched, pointing behind me. "He is _totally _checking you out." I looked over my shoulder, catching Iggy looking at me. He noticed this, and winked, smirking. I smiled, blushing slightly. We didn't break eye-contact for a second, before he looked a little to my left, scowling. I turned; trying to see what he was looking at, but couldn't see anything wrong. He looked back at me, giving me a sad smile before returning to his conversation, muttering something to Fang, nodding his head to that spot on my left.

I turned around, sulking. Kate frowned, patting my arm. "He's said hardly anything to me in like a month, and when he does I can tell there's something bothering him, but he won't tell me what it is." I said, picking at my food.

"Battle of the Boyfriends: Iggy's table." Jen said, sounding concerned. I turned around again, seeing Ramone there, saying something to Iggy. Ramone looked pretty ticked off; Iggy on the other hand looking as calm as usual. Iggy said something, smiling up at him. Ramone answered, leaning on the table. Iggy's smile went away as he commented.

It was at times like this I wished I could read lips.

Fang added something into the mix, and Ramone turned on him, snapping something, before it looked like Fang and him were about to fight. Iggy got up. Nodding his head to the doors leading outside, snarling whatever it is that he said.

Ramone clenched his hands, looking very angry, but not nearly as intimidating as Fang or Iggy, who were both taller than him by a few inches. I stood, about to go over and stop anything from starting, when Iggy glanced over at me, his eyes softening for a split second. He sent me a look, one that clearly said:

_I wanna talk to you later,_ I nodded, responding with a questioning stare:

_What's going on?_ He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. I put a leg over the bench, walking over to his table, hearing the end of the conversation.

"–You're the one that was stupid enough to get caught." Iggy had mumbled, stopping completely as I approached. I looked at him, but he dropped his head, disregarding me.

"What's up?" I asked, looking between everyone. Denis looked at me, his eyes guarded. Finding that no one was going to tell me, I took Ramone's hand. "Let's go," I said, pulling him away. We went out into the hallway, where he dropped my hand to put his arm around me.

"It wasn't anything you should worry about, babe." He turned me around to face him. I put my hands on his chest, stepping closer.

"You sure, you both seem really ticked off about it." He shook his head.

"There was a bit of confusion, but things are cleared up now." He leaned in, his mouth touching mine for a second, before I felt him smile.

"Are you sure?" He nodded, kissing me again. He stepped forward, pushing me against the wall, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let him, kissing him back.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat behind us. I pulled back, looking at Denis. "Sorry if I'm – actually, no, I'm not sorry. Nudge, come on." I groaned, then heard Ramón mumble something unintelligible, before he stepped back, giving Denis a dirty look, to which he returned. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Can you _please_ tell me what is going on?" I said, walking behind Denis as he led me down the hall.

"Nope,"

"But–"

"In here, come on." I looked up, seeing the empty classroom we were walking into. The lights were off, but the light from the window was enough to see.

"D, what is going on with Iggy and Ramon? Please," I looked out the window, hearing Denis walk up behind me.

"Iggy's just mad because he has to tell you something, but he knows you won't listen."

"That's why he's mad? He knows he can tell me e–"

"No," a new voice entered the conversation, Iggy's voice, sounding a lot closer then Denis's. I spun around, nearly bumping into his chest. "I can't." I searched his eyes in the dull light.

"Try me." I challenged, watching as something flashed in his eyes, before he stepped back, leaning on a desk.

"Alright," he smiled, that strangely hot smile that shows he knows something I don't. "He's cheating on you." I froze.

"No..."

"Yeah," Denis stepped forward, putting his arms out. "He has been for a while, now." I swallowed a lump in my throat, shying away from my brother.

"That's why you're so mad?" I directed my question at Iggy. He shrugged, dropping his eyes. "I can't believe this..." I muttered, shaking my head.

"He's telling the truth, sis. That's what they were arguing about back there." I noticed Iggy wasn't saying much.

"I can't believe..." I looked at my brother, and then at Iggy, who made no move to say anything. "That you guys hate us being together that much, that you'd make this up. You're supposed to be my friend, Ig," Still, he said nothing, just watched me.

"Nudge, _why the hell _would we be making this up?" Denis's turned; his hands at his sides. "This guy is doing to you what he's been doing to every other girl he's dated. I swear."

"Iggy?" I turned, knowing he'd at least try to defend himself. "Your comment would be _amazing_ here. What makes him so different from what you do to girls?" I didn't even try to feel bad for what I'd said, even though this wouldn't have been the first time. It was the look on his face that nearly broke me; that look of a whipped puppy that makes you feel like a jerk for doing the whipping.

He didn't say anything for a minute, but he met my eyes, giving me an '_I can't believe you just said that'_ look. Then he stood up, mumbled something to Denis, who nodded slowly. When he turned to me, he looked dead.

"I told you..." he stepped closer, lowering his head to meet my ear. "You just don't want to listen, when you're in the wrong." He put his hands on my arms, locking eyes with me. I shivered at the hard tone his eyes had now. "Fine, I'll let you get hurt, you know, just like I do with every other girl, right?"

"Iggy, that's not what–"

"–You meant? Don't play that shit with me, Nudge. It's exactly what you mean. And I said what I mean, he's cheating on you, and you don't care, so I'm going to let him hurt you. And he will, trust me." With that, he looked at me once more, his eyes piercing into mine, before he let go, brushing passed me. I closed my eyes, praying that this was a dream, that I hadn't actually just lost my best friend. I opened my eyes again, sadly not seeing my bedroom. Instead I saw my brother, standing with his arms crossed, looking pissed at me.

"Good going, Nudge. Really, that's probably the smartest move I've ever seen you make." I bowed my head, tears threatening. I put my hands around my torso, hoping to hold myself together.

"I really don't need you stabbing right now. I feel bad enough already." I mumbled, leaning back on a desk.

"It serves you right. He was trying to _help,_ Nudge. What are you not getting out of that?" He licked his lips, looking away.

"So... what do I do?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, you messed this one up. I'm not going to help you fix it." He walked up to me, wiping away a tear with his thumb. Then he sighed, his hand still on my cheek. "Things were so much easier when you thought boys still had cooties." I had to laugh at that, remembering an _amazing_ time 5 years ago.

"I miss that..." he hugged me, and I finally felt that longing sense of security I needed. "Ugh..." I groaned. "Iggy hates me now."

"He'll cool off," Denis looked down at me, showing he wasn't going to help me fix it, but that he would talk to Iggy for me.

"I..." I sniffled. "I'm going to go talk to Ramon." He nodded, stepping aside to let me pass.

* * *

**That Morning**

**Iggy POV**

"I think we should practice later, get out of 5th period." Josh was saying, looking down at the notebook in his hands. "And then..." I sort of tuned him out, losing all interest in what he was saying. Something caught my eye, and I turned my head, seeing Nudge walk in, looking around. I smiled slightly, watching as she took her seat beside some chick on the cheerleading squad. They were talking about something, probably shoes or how 'hot' some guy looks, or something along those lines.

The blond one looked behind Nudge, catching me looking. She smiled at me, mumbling something to Nudge. She turned, catching me watching her, and smiling at me. I laughed lightly at how cute she looked, biting her lip, and we had a staring contest; neither of us refusing to blink. I guess I lost when I blinked away, seeing Ramon walk in, then turn and mumble something to this girl he was with. He leaned in, kissing her quickly, and then they kept talking. He looked around – probably looking to see if anyone saw – and stopped, looking at me. I winked, and then looked back at Nudge.

_She won't believe me._

I gave her a sad smile, turning back to the guys. Fang looked at me, asking what was up. I nodded to Ramon, and he and Denis looked over. Denis's face went hard, and Fang's eyes narrowed. A few minutes later, Ramon was hovering over me.

"What'd you see?" he asked, trying to sound threatening. The other guys looked over, but I flicked my hand, telling them not to bother.

"Enough that you better have one hell of a good reason for me to not let this leak to Nudge. And that girl you were with." I said, crossing my arms.

"Cause either way, she'd see you as the bad guy." He leaned forward, his hands gripping the table.

"Yeah, because you know, _I'm_ the one cheating, right? Thought so," my smile faltered as I thought about this though.

"Ramon, you're just an idiot. Why not just stop wheeling in all these girls. It helps if you do it _before_ you get your ass kicked."

"Shut the f—k up, Fang. I could kick your ass in my sleep." Fang's hands clenched and he looked like he was beating him up with his eyes.

In other words: If looks could kill, Ramon would have been dead, revived, the killed again, then eaten by some rabid animal.

I stood up, taking Ramon's attention off Fang. "You wanna take this outside?" I nodded to the doors. I saw Nudge stand up, probably coming to break up the soon-to-be fight. I glanced over at her, my eyes softening noticeably. She caught my eyes, and I sent her a look: _I wanna talk to you later._ She nodded, before sending me a look, asking what the heck was going on.

"Why, we can settle this here, if you're not that big of a pussy." I looked away, thinking if I hadn't I would've punched him right then there.

"You're the one that was stupid enough to get caught." I reminded him in a low voice as Nudge walked up. Once she was here, she looked between us.

"What's up?" She asked, sounding strangely small. Denis looked at her, his eyes giving nothing away. Finding that no one was going to tell her, she took Ramon's hand. I growled, then recoiled and looked at Fang. He nodded, cueing he'd heard it.

Once the two of them were gone, I turned, banging my hands on the table, groaning out an 'Oh my freaking god!' Denis looked at me.

"Let's go," I nodded to him, turning around and walking out the opposite doors.

"Music room, five minutes." He nodded, going to find Nudge. I walked around, finding the music room, with the door opened, lights off. I quickly closed it behind me, going and sitting down on a desk.

"In here, come on." I looked up, seeing Nudge and Denis walking in. The lights were off, but the light from the window was enough to see.

"D, what is going on with Iggy and Ramon? Please," Nudge walked over to the window, her back to us when I began walking up to her, motioning for Denis to answer.

"Iggy's just mad because he has to tell you something, but he knows you won't listen."

"That's why he's mad? He knows he can tell me e–"

"No," I said, watching as she spun around. I held my hands up to steady her. "I can't." She stared at me, a challenging smirk entering her eyes.

"Try me." I smirked, noticing how close we were before I felt my face heat, then stepped back, leaning on a desk.

"Alright," I half-smiled, the same one I knew her – and everyone – found incredibly hot. "He's cheating on you." I said simply.

"No..."

"Yeah," Denis stepped forward, putting his arms out. "He has been for a while, now."

"That's why you're so mad?" The question was directed my question at me. I knew she didn't believe something about what I said; I just didn't know what, so I didn't say anything, just shrugged. "I can't believe this..." she muttered, shaking my head.

"He's telling the truth, sis. That's what they were arguing about back there

"I can't believe..." She looked at Denis, and then at me, who just decided to stare back at her. The look she gave me told me exactly what I'd thought. "That you guys hate us being together that much, that you'd make this up. You're supposed to be my friend, Ig."

"Nudge, _why the hell _would we be making this up?" Denis's turned; his hands at his sides. "This guy is doing to you what he's been doing to every other girl he's dated. I swear."

"Iggy?" She thought I was lying, and she knew that if I knew I was in the wrong, I'd try and get myself out of it. But, I wasn't the one that was wrong. "Your comment would be _amazing_ here. What makes him so different from what you do to girls?"

I closed my eyes, ducking my head for a second and running my hands through my hair. Honestly, I hated it enough when these random guys come up to me and congratulating me for doing what I do, because in their eyes, I'm wheeling all these random girls just to get in their pants. I have my reasons, and I'd rather not tell anyone what they are. It just got to me when Nudge, who _should_ know my reason, got like this. I looked at her, giving an '_I can't believe you just said that'_ look. I turned to Denis, mumbling:

"I'm done with this." He nodded slowly.

"I told you..." I stepped closer to Nudge, dropping my voice and lowering my head to meet her ear. I knew this was making her feel odd, because I not usually this close to her, and I decided to play with it a little bit. "You just don't want to listen, when you're in the wrong." I put my hands on her arms, feeling Goosebumps, under my skin, locking eyes with her. She shivered under me. "Fine, I'll let you get hurt, you know, just like I do with every other girl, right?"

"Iggy, that's not what–" I stopped her

"–You meant? Don't play that shit with me, Nudge. It's exactly what you mean." I was being hard on her, I knew, and part of me – a _really tiny _part – felt badly about it. But she wasn't going to listen, so I wasn't going to sympathize. "And I said what I mean, he's cheating on you, and you don't care, so I'm going to let him hurt you. And he will, trust me." I let go of her arms, pushing passed her and out into the hall.

* * *

**I'm going on my grad trip on Monday, so I'll write about as much as I can, cause I should have my iPod, so I can type whatever, possibly even finish a chapter *thumbs crossed*. But anyways, I think I've got this story pretty much set up, so I shouldn't have much trouble getting through this. Yay!**

**But quick question: anything you want to happen?**

**Tell me. Please. **

**Can I get 10 reviews...?**

**LUV YOU ALL! *kiss, kiss!* **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so it is exactly 9:50 on July 5th when I decided it'd be cool to sit and write something. You deserve that. And I'm incredibly sorry about the 'no-update' I had going. I had legit major writers block on this chapter, and I didn't know what to do with it. Then after reading a bunch of fics - well, two really, but since they were complete... - I think I can finally write again. **

**BTW, this chapter is a little bit different then my others, for one, it starts off in Carter's POV, since we haven't gotten into him very much. Oh, and a lot of people were asking for more Fax, so I think this chapter does that justice.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MR, Fang and Iggy would be stuck in my room for the rest of their lives, and Ari would still be alive. Since they aren't, and he isn't, I think we can come to a conclusion.**

* * *

**Carter POV**

Another horn beeped in the distance. I smiled, amused at the never-ending New York traffic, even at 1:00 in the morning on a Thursday. A breeze hit me lightly, adding to the already freezing cold late-December weather. I was currently sitting on the roof of Sam's parent's house. **(For those who don't remember, Sam is his girlfriend)** Since Sam was with me for Christmas at my house, her family decided to have an early dinner.

"Carter, are you out here again?" Sam climbed out of the window, crab-crawling down to me. Because of the weather, I was in a thick hoodie, where Sam had borrowed one of mine. The sleeves were way too long on her, and fell off her hands, but she didn't seem to care as she cuddled into me. "It's freezing," she said. "Why do you always come out here?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I like it out here. Outside I mean. I couldn't live here, I miss L.A." She snorted.

"I can't wait to go to your house. It's _so_ warm down there." I laughed, putting my around her and shoving my hands into the pockets of her - well, technically my - sweater. "That is_ so_ not legit," I knew she hated when I used that word, but I loved to tease her about it "It got as low as 48 degrees last year. **(That's about 9 degrees Celsius for my Canadian buddies) **It's not as cold as it is up here, but it's not warm either."

She just shrugged." I don't care. Me and cold _hate_ each other." I chuckled, holding her tighter and kissing the back of her neck. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, she suddenly spoke. "You love me right?" I stopped with her neck, and stared at her.

"Always, why?" She put her head on my chest, mumbling something that sounded like 'because you're going to eat some water.' Makes no sense, right? My thoughts exactly. "What was that?" She pulled her head off of its spot on my chest and looked at her hands, refusing to make eye-contact.

"Because you're going to be a father." She bit her lip, slowly looking up at me. My lips were parted: I was trying to find something to say, but kept coming up blank. "Carter, I'm pregnant." Under any other circumstances, I would've whipped out a 'Thanks, Tips!' but I couldn't find words.

"I..." Nope, nothing.

"C., it's totally okay if you want to bail." Bail on her, is she crazy! _Say something!_ "I totally understand if you aren't ready to have a b-" I cupped her face, kissing her hard, effectively shutting her up.

"You're insane..." I panted after pulling back. "And should be considering an asylum..." I leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. "If you actually think I'd flake out on you." This caused her to smile.

"I couldn't do it alone," she reached and put her arms around my neck, and my hands moved to her waist.

"I wouldn't let you." We sat like that for what could've been an hour, or two minutes. Either way, it felt like forever, and I could no longer feel my toes.

"So... we're really doing this?" She asked quietly, looking at me. I could tell just by looking at her that she needed my help. I stared at her.

"You _know_ that the..._ alternative_... isn't even an option, right?" She nodded, cuddling closer to me. By now, she was sitting in my lap, with me cross-legged and her arms around my neck. Kind of like the way I used to hold Angel. "Just one question:" she looked up at me. "How long have you known that you were-?"

"2 weeks. The week we... _had our fun," _She winked at me and kissed my neck as she said this. "Was the week that Dotty was supposed to show. After a few days of it not coming, I called Brandy." Not totally surprising, as Brandy was her best friend. "She picked up like a million tests, I think there was like... five They were all positive. I wasn't ready to tell you yet, so I didn't. I probably wouldn't have if Brandy didn't tell me I had to. I was scared that you wouldn't want to be a part of its life."

"Well, we might as well go in now." She nodded, standing and walking back up to the window, my right behind her. Once we were through, we went into the kitchen, setting up what we needed for hot chocolate. "We can tell your family tomorrow, before we leave. Okay, then tell mine once we get there." She nodded, hugging herself. I moved to her, putting my arms around her and burying my head in her _so soft_ brown hair. She smelled like strawberries.

"You're worried about your dad, right?" She nodded into my shoulder. "Don't, if anything, he'll be mad at me. You'll be fine." I kissed the top of her head, watching as she went to sit in a chair.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Fang?" I whispered. I'm sleeping over tonight, because Angel wanted to have some quality girl-time. And since her mom was working and Sam wasn't here, and since Fang and Iggy didn't count, I was her only choice. But the day was over, and at 1 in the morning I was creeping into Fang's room. I watched as he sat up, realizing that had been awake the whole time. He looked at me. "Now." One word. It was all he needed. Lately, things had been heating up between Fang and I. I'd been - limiting our kisses, making very dirty gestures, whispering/saying/texting him very, _very_ dirty things. It's been making him awfully excited. He's also really mad at me for not actually acting upon it. So, tonight, I promised to make it up to him. He crawled out from under the covers, and I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. But, then again, Fang never sleeps in shirts. He kissed my lips once.

"You..." kiss. "Owe..." kiss. "Me..." kiss. "_Huge."_ he whispered. I smiled against his mouth, giving in to whatever he had planned. His tongue licked my lip, and I gladly parted mine, allowing his entrance. He licked over my teeth as I tangled my hands in his hair. His were rubbing small circles on the patch of exposed skin where my tank had ridden up. He pulled away from my mouth, kissing his way down my neck. I put a knee on either side of his torso, feeling as his hands pushed my shirt up, so into the kiss that I barely noticed. He stopped at the bottom of my bra, asking for permission. I pulled back, leaning down to his ear.

"Take it off." I whispered, sucking on his earlobe.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at me.

"I dunno, are _you_ sure?" He stared at me incredulously.**[1]**

"Did you just ask if I'm sure I want to take your clothes off?" I smiled.

"You're right, stupid Max." He chuckled, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it to the end of the bed. Now, before I continue, I should probably let you know that Fang and I have gone this far before, but never all the way. And we weren't like those hormonal couples you see on TV, that just dash their clothes around the room. Those couples get caught looking like naked idiots after.

"Max..." He moaned as I kissed my way down his chest. I reached his shorts, and looked up at him, slowly pulling them down. He kicked them off the bed, probably decided he could just sleep in his boxers, then flipped me over, kissing me, hard. His hand walked down my stomach, then slid behind me, going back up to my bra clasp as his tongue entered my mouth. Once he got the clasp dealt with, he slowly pulled the straps down my shoulders. He pulled back, looking at me. I felt my face heat, and knew I could give a tomato a run for its money, just by thinking that this is the first time Fang has seen me, half-naked. I immediately felt self-conscious, thinking about a couple of his other girlfriends, and how I looked compared to them. I raised my arms to cover myself. Fang pulled back, putting his hands on my face.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, baby." He said, putting his hands on mine. "You're beautiful." Slowly, he moved my hands away. He looked me over once and smiled.

_'Like baby, baby, baby, oh!'_

"Holy shit." Fang and I both jumped, startled by the sudden noise. Fang looked around, spotting his phone on the desk. He sighed, getting up and answering it.

"What is it, Ig?" He groaned. I moved closer to him, so I could hear.

"Just wanted to let you and Max know, that just because your door is closed, and you guys are attempting to be quiet, _I can still hear you!" _I giggled, but felt my cheeks heat. "So, unless _you _ want to explain to mom what my brother and almost-sister were doing tonight, or you want me to _join_ you guys, I suggest you either stop what you're doing and _sleep_, or you shut up. Pick one." Fang looked at me.

The idea of Iggy joining us disturbed me, and Fang seemed to agree. "We'll shut up, dude. As long as mom hears _nothing_ about this, got it?" Iggy agreed, wishing us a good night and told us to have fun.

"Quietly." He reminded us. I sat down on Fang's bed, picking up my shirt.

"We weren't being that loud, were we?" Fang shook his head.

"But now the moods kind of shot." I nodded, agreeing and pulling my shirt over my head. I stood up.

"We'll get him back, trust me. He has to come to school tomorrow doesn't he?" Fang smiled, catching the mischievous look in my eye. I had to go on my tip-toes to kiss him - screw him for being so tall! - then said good night, going back to my room.

* * *

**[1] I don't know if I used that word right.**

**Anyways, there's your Fax. And it is exactly 11:53 right now, so I'm kind of proud of myself, it only took me two hours. The 3 minutes were spent having a conversation about thongs with my dad. I'm being serious. -_-**

**Anyways, I have started writing a Mortal Instruments fic, but it won't be up for a while. And if anyone already reads MI, I totally recommend you read **Covert Casanova. **It's in the M section, and its completed now, but it's totally amazing.**

**Okay, so next chapter is going to be Sam and Carter telling the families, and Fang and Max getting back at Iggy, and the Christmas holidays. Then it's off to Vancouver and this story can finally get moving. Can I get 7 reviews? See ya!**


	22. Rewriting?

**Please read the AN, it's mega important. I recently cleaned my computer, because there was like a billion viruses on it. During that, I put all my documents on a CD. And guess what happened…**

**The CD ate my documents.**

**Yeah, I have no idea where anything is, and I'm sad because I had some really great chapters done. So, it's going to take a little bit for me to see if I could find those chapters.**

**Also, I'm going to restart this story, because I totally lost where I was going with it, so now what I had from the first few chapters doesn't really make sense with what's happening now. I was reading this story over a few days ago, then found a bunch of problems with it. So I'm going to retype it. Most of the chapters from this version stay the same, but I'm changing certain things up. For one thing, they won't be playing at the Olympics anymore. I've decided as cool as that would be, that it shouldn't be like that. I have this great idea as to what would happen. The story moves a lot faster, cause honestly, it's been like 20 chapters and not much has happened. **

**This is sort of what the new version would be like – chapter 1, and a little taste of what happens later on. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Yo, Max! First day back, if your ass isn't down here in thirty seconds, I'm leaving without you." Iggy yelled up the stairs.

"Ah don't get you tighty whities in a bunch, I'm coming." I said. Grabbing my bag, I spared a glance in the mirror. I wasn't really into fashion, as Nudge would be happy to agree to, but I had to say I looked good. Sliding down the banister, I jumped off at the last second, landing on my feet and throwing my hands over my head. Iggy clapped, laughing at my performance.

"I'd give it an eight, but since your little crack about my underpants – I wear boxers, by the way – I'm giving you a solid seven. Congratulations, Maxine. Now let's make like bananas and split." Glaring, I ushered him out of my house.

"Iggy, baby, we've been over this: You're not funny. Hate to break it to you." I patted his shoulder. He looked down at me, not for the first time, and shook his head.

"Yeah, I am. You just don't wanna admit it."

We headed to the bus stop, sitting down on the grass. It was warm out, even at 8:00 in the morning. "Remind me again why you're so excited to be going back to school, I mean, it's _just _another year."

His blue eyes shined in the sunlight. "It's not _just another year!_ We're _juniors_ this year. That's like… the second most ultimate place to be. And besides, it's a total chance to scope out some fresh meat." He winked, and I let out a shudder. _Fresh meat _to Iggy just meant new girls he could go out with.

"Okay, Ig. Promise me you won't go molesting some freshman. _Please."_ Iggy shrugged, readjusting his guitar case slung over his shoulder.

"Okay," he held up a hand. "I, Iggy Ride, swear not to molest any freshman. Boy Scouts honour." He put a hand to his heart. I looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"You were a Boy Scout?" He shook his head, his sun-kissed strawberry blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Then your word means nothing to me, does it?" He winked at me, clicking his tongue, standing just as the bus came up. We got on, taking a seat in the back. "Where's Fang?" I asked, a few seconds into the ride.

"He left early, something about meeting Lissa. I took very little interest to the topic, to be honest."

"Totally understandable." I said, watching as he pulled out his iPod. He handed me an earphone. I took it, giggling at the Justin Bieber song that blasted through the speakers.

"Dammit Angel." He scrolled through his list, settling on Maroon 5. "_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_…" he hummed softly.

I took the time to study Iggy at the moment. His hair had gotten redder, going from the mostly blonde with reddish tips that it was last summer, now it was blonde, but with highlights from too much time in the sun, and a few splashes of light brown from where he had gotten lowlights. He had gotten a tan, something I didn't manage to accomplish this summer. His eyes were brighter, definitely, resting at a deep seawater blue. He looked older, kinda.

Iggy was definitely the tallest of our group, at just over six feet. Fang, his twin, was next at a little under six feet. I was short, at five-foot-six-and-a-half.

As the song changed, I realized we had already been on the bus for the lengths of two songs. Some rap song with Nicki Minaj played, something about Freddy and Nightmare on Elm Street. Iggy had his eyes closed, his head leaning back on the seat. I smiled, pulling out a pen from my bag. Uncapping it, I looked at it.

"So sorry," I leaned forward slowly, lightly sticking the pen up his nose. It tickled whatever hairs he had up there, effectively making him jump. He glared at me, but I just smiled innocently. "Who me?" He rolled his eyes. As the school came into view, I pulled out my schedule.

"I forgot I had gym today. Dammit." We got off the bus, Iggy with his guitar case in hand. I looked around, seeing a whole bunch of new faces.

"Fresh meat," Iggy stated triumphantly. I scoffed, looking around for someone I knew. "Zach and Josh are over there." I followed his hand to where he was pointing. Sure enough, the two of them were leaning against the wall. We went over to them, and both of them hugged me.

"It's been so long, how was your summer?" Josh asked. I told him, droning on about how boring it was, but how lucky I was to get to spend it with Fang and his girlfriend. They both caught the sarcasm in my voice. "Speak of the devil," I spun around, seeing Fang and Lissa approaching. I rolled my eyes, setting on a half-fake smile.

"Fang!" I ran towards him, and he barely had time to move his arm from around Lissa before I ran into him.

"Hey, Max. Nice to see you too."

I smiled. Fang looked older too. His hair had been cut, so his bangs fell over his eyebrows, a few strands falling into his dark eyes. He put his arms around me, and I felt his abs through his shirt.

"You've been working out," I noticed. He pulled back, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, wanna see?" I nodded, watching as he lifted the bottom of his shirt and flexed.

"So that's a… what? Five and a half pack?" I held back a laugh. He dropped his shirt, lifting one shoulder.

"I'm working on it, leave me be." I laughed at him, turning back to our small group. Everyone looked older: Zach had dyed his hair, so now it was brown with blonde streaks, bringing out his bright green eyes. Josh was born blonde, but at the moment, most of his curls had been dyed neon blue.

"Josh, what's with the hair, man?" Iggy asked, smothering a laugh.

"I was at a party, we were playing TOD, and now my hair is blue. Fill in the blanks."

"You know, I'm almost sixteen, Denis." A familiar voice was saying. "I totally think you should've let me drive. I mean, _someone_ has to teach me." I spun around.

"Den-Den, Nudge! Over here!" The curly haired girl turned, running over to me, her arms out. After all the greeting, and Josh retelling his hair story, the bell rang.

"I'll see you third period." Nudge said, examining her arms. "I got the weirdest tan this summer. I'm like, light brown here, then it's darker here." She pointed to where her skin was two different tones.

"So, I've been patient," Iggy said. "But does the best friend get a hug? I haven't seen you all summer!" Nudge spun around, a smile on her face.

"Well, of course." Then she jumped, like literally _jumped_, into his arms. I pulled out my schedule, looking at my first class. The seven of us — eight if you counted Lissa, but she was busy trying to devour Fang's face— compared our schedules. I had English first with Iggy; then gym with Fang; then music with Josh, Zach and Fang, and finally Art with Iggy and Denis. Nudge and Iggy had Science together third period, and judging by the look Lissa gave me, she was in Fang and me's gym class.

Fun… NOT!

As Iggy and I parted, off in the direction of our first class, he let out a long breath. "Oh thank God!" he said, gulping in large breaths of air. "I honestly think if I'm around her and her rancid perfume for one more second, my nose will fall off."

"I know, right!" I agreed, rubbing the heel of my hands against my eyes. "My eyes are actually burning. How does Fang deal with that?"

"When you figure that out, let me know."

As of the last week of school last year, Fang and Lissa had become a 'thing'. Iggy, as Fang's twin, thought it was more of a 'fling' then anything serious, but after two weeks, he had thought Fang was crazy. In my honest opinion, Fang could do way better.

Like maybe dating Godzilla. Or maybe the little troll that lives under the bridge.

The freaking _shark from Jaws_ would be a huge step up from the evil witch he's seeing now.

If my point hadn't already been made clear, I highly dislike her.

She doesn't like me either, as made very clear by the way she's always glaring at me and flipping me off when Fang isn't looking. Normally, Fang would ask for Iggy's opinion on something like this, but not this time. Iggy _hates_ her too, even more then I do. Everyone does, and therefore thinks Fang is a complete idiot.

"Screw how he deals with the smell," Iggy said as we walked into homeroom. "I want to know how — and why — he deals with her. I mean, even Angel hates her. And I didn't even think Angel could hate _anyone_." Angel was their little sister. She was the most adorable little girl in the world.

Class started soon after, but Iggy and I weren't really paying attention. By the way he was drumming his fingers on the desk, mouthing out words to himself, I supposed he had a new favourite song, either that or he and the guys just finished writing one.

About three years ago Fang, Iggy, Josh, Zach and Denis had got together and formed a band. It used to be just them getting together and mess around with a few random songs, but then a teacher had heard them, and voluntold** [1]** them to play in the talent show. They did, and then decided that they actually really liked doing it. They started playing around school, at assemblies and whatever gig they could get around town. Last year they got really serious about their music, and started writing songs. Denis, Nudge's brother, played drums, and he was freaking _beast_ at them. Zach mostly played bass guitar, but I've seen him mess around with the drums once or twice. Josh stuck to guitar, mainly acoustic but he did have his blood-red electric one. Iggy and Fang were co-singers/lead guitarists. Fang was mostly vocals, but he and Iggy would switch places sometimes for songs that suited Iggy more. In my opinion, backed up by almost everyone else's opinion, they are awesome.

"Max?" I blinked out of my thoughts, seeing Iggy's hand waving in front of my face. "Class is done, and you were totally spacing." I smacked his hand away, standing and picking up my stuff. "Where'd you go?" He asked offhandedly. I looked at him.

His eyes were on some brunette girl talking to her friends. When she made eye contact with him, he winked. "Ig, what did I say about freshies?" I scolded. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"You said no _molesting_," he stretched out the word. "And I won't. You said nothing about going, talking to her… possibly getting her number."

"Iggy—!" he was already ready off in the direction of the girl. I watched him for a second, as he read over her schedule and pointed in different directions.

"He lasted longer than I thought." I nearly jumped at the voice behind me. Spinning around, I saw Fang standing there. "I would've thought he would be at it _before_ classes started." I nodded, falling into step with him. He took my arm as we pushed our way through the crowded hallways.

"How was your summer?" He asked, glancing down at me.

"It was okay; spent a lot of it with Ella. I got to see Ari too."

"That's cool, the last time I saw him he was like six." We reached the music room, seeing Josh and Zach waiting outside. They were talking in low voices, so Fang and I didn't bother to disturb them. We slid down the wall, waiting for the bell to ring.

"I was going for Chinese for lunch. You in?" He asked me, pulling out a pen. He wrote something down on his hand quickly, then clicked the pen and put it back in his bag.

"Oh definitely…" there was this young looking girl walking up to us. She was defiantly a freshy, judging by the map she had in her hands.

"Are you lost?" Fang asked, looking up at her. She sort of jumped, not realizing he was there; she nodded. Fang stood up, taking her schedule from her. "Okay, you're not in the right wing. Your class, 237, is on the other side. Just go all the way down this hall, then make a right—"

"Left. Go left." I corrected.

"—left and then down that hall. At the second right there's this set of stairs, go up, then your class is the first door on the right." The girl thanked him, walking off down the hall. Our teacher, Ms Levi, arrived, letting us into the class. We all sat down: Josh on one side of me, Zach on his side; Fang on my other side. We did this whole 'Intro to Music' thing, then played musical chairs. Yes, you heard me right, 11th graders playing a game mostly for six year olds. After that, we actually did do something school related.

Gym was a little more _entertaining_… or sickening, depending on which way you look at it.

Sure enough, Lissa was in our class. And she turned up wearing these _short_ shorts and a bag shirt that had clearly been cut at the shoulders and at the bottom, so it showed part of her stomach. She waved to Fang, who was pointedly ignoring her, as well as the looks she got from other guys. The teacher blew his whistle, and everyone dropped to one knee.

"Fang, will I be seeing you on the team this year?" Fang looked up from where he was lying on the ground.

"Why of course. All of you would miss me, and I can't let that happen, can I?"

Fang was on the basketball team. Or… he was last year and probably will be this year too. Iggy was also on the team. Fang was also on the soccer team for like a season one year, but decided he hated it; and then last year he had played football, but then an accident with his shoulder had him away from the game forever. He was also on the track team, cause he was just that fast.

Iggy does track too, along with football and baseball. Unlike Fang, Iggy loves playing soccer, but didn't want to actually join the team. All in all, the two of them make a killer team, in pretty much anything they do. Which is probably why they are so popular.

We started with a game of dodge-ball, Fang and Lissa were on the same team, where I was on the other one. Fang sent me a look, one that told me I should run. We all got on our stomachs, then waited for the whistle. Once it went, we got up, charging for the ball. Fang picked up two, tossing one to Justin. I had a red one, and I barely had time to duck before a bright yellow flash whizzed by my head. I literally _felt_ the breeze pass, and looking a Fang, my mouth hanging open. He flashed a smile, winking once before mouthing something.

"You're gonna die!" I shook my head, chucking my ball at him. Because I'm me, it missed him by like a foot. I saw him laugh, ducking away from another ball. Lissa must've saw us taunting each other, because suddenly there was a weak grunt, before another ball was headed my way. I sidestepped easily, avoiding the ball. Picking it up, I threw it at her, nailing her in the stomach. She screeched, stomping to the side, but stopping to whisper something to Fang.

"Watch it, Max." Brian came up to me, a green ball and a purple ball in his hands. He tossed me the purple one. "Lissa's probably got a baby growing in there. Try not to kill it by hitting her stomach." I laughed, stepping away from another throw from Fang. He looked at me and smiled, a devious smile that had me running for cover.

"She'd probably eat it!"

"But Fang wouldn't let her," he said, throwing the ball. I thought about this for a second, then an image of Fang and Lissa in bed popped into my head. _Oh hell, now I have to bleach my brain._

"Then it would have a daddy that loves it. Its mom would still be a witch though." We kept talking throughout the game, and eventually I did hit Fang, about the same time he hit me. Plus side: I nailed him between his legs, sending him wobbling to the sidelines. I thought I heard Lissa ask him if he wanted her to help him make it feel better, but he shook his head, unnoticeably moving away from her.

"Slut much?" The girl beside me asked, looking disgusted. I turned to her.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it…" We got to talking, turns out her name was Sierra.

She was really pretty, with long brownish-blonde hair that was currently up in a ponytail. And she was shorter than me, so that's a plus on her part. She was new, and just moved here from Canada. I could tell that much from her accent. I asked her if she'd made any friends yet, and when she said no, I offered to sit with us at lunch.

"Mind you, you might have to put up with Lissa sucking Fang's face off. It's actually really disturbing. But everyone else is cool." She agreed, then the bell rang. Fang, Sierra and I ditched Lissa in the change rooms, heading for lunch.

Fang's plans for Chinese food were kind of forgotten, so we all just bought lunch and headed outside. We had our own little spot at the front of the school, and Josh, Zach and a few of the guys were already there.

There was Nudge, Iggy's best friend. She's 15, but does grade 11 science. She's black with curly light brown hair, and a strange obsession to Justin Bieber. I'm talking the nail polish, posters and locker magnets.

Then there was Denis, Nudge's brother. He's 17 and the drummer in Fang's band. Beside him was Zach, who's 16 – 17 in November – and plays guitar. Josh was there too, Zach's cousin. He was examining a lock of blue hair steadily. Iggy was lying on his back, ear buds in his ear.

"You guys, this is Sierra." I introduced, gesturing at the girl beside me. Iggy's head snapped up, both of the buds falling from his ears. He studied her for a few moments, before she finally said something.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Iggy's eyes widened, clearly amused.

"I have art with you, right?" He asked after a second. Sierra nodded, going and sitting down beside him. They got to talking – something about the teacher they had. I felt arms suddenly around me, lips pressing against the back of my neck.

"I missed you," A deep voice mumbled behind me. I turned around, seeing the familiar hazel eyes and dark brown curls.

"Hey, Derek." Iggy said from his place on the ground. Derek nodded at him, and I shook my head at the whole I'm-A-Guy-And-I'm-Way-Too-Cool-To-Say-Hi-So-I'm-Just-Going-To-Nod-Silently thing. Taking his hand, I sat down, dragging him with me. He sat cross-legged, pulling me onto his lap.

After a few more minutes of catching up with people, Lissa decided to come and drag Fang away. He caught my eyes, mouthing a dreadful 'save me!' before following her.

"His life must suck." Sierra said thoughtfully. I let out a laugh, totally agreeing with her. I watched as the two left, wondering what was going on with him.

.o.O.o. .x.X.x. .o.O.o.

* * *

**[1] Voluntold – **_**verb**_**. To be volunteered to do something by someone else, but you have no choice but to do it. **

**Tell me what you think, should I keep the LLM the way it is now, or go along with the new one. Personally, I think the new one would be better, but it's up to you. I hope everyone had a great summer, and if you want, leave me a review with the coolest thing you did this summer. Mine: I went to Wonderland, Canada's epic theme park, for those of you that didn't know. I almost went on Wind-Seeker: this tower-like thing that's **_**301**_** feet in the air (that's such a random number!) but it came out this year and the line-up was HUGE!**


	23. New Version

**Yo dudes, and dudets. The new version to this is up, so go read it. Copy the link below. I JUST put it up, so it might not work the first time, because of the whole 4-8 hour thing. Tell me what you think, which one is better.**

**.net/s/7408859/1/**

**Go read it, and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**-Idiotic Freak**


End file.
